


You're The Nicest Thing

by LaLainaJ



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Sex, Banter, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Communication, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Good Sex, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Texting, Voyeurism, klarolineauweek, minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: Caroline's doing her best to forget about that time she and Klaus had bad sex, all in the name of getting their friendship back on track.Klaus has other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just realized I forgot to put this thing up here! Originally started for klarolineauweek Fall 2017 it exploded on me. Mostly Friends With Benefits smut but of course feelings are caught.

**You're The Nicest Thing**

**(Prompt: Kink list prompt: 39. klaus & caroline don't know how to react after engaging in some unsatisfactory sex. + Klaus and Caroline getting drunk at a bar and going home to have clumsy, drunken sex. Title from the Kate Nash song. SMUT)**

**Caroline (11:28 AM):**   _SEND HELP. I'M GOING TO SLAUGHTER THE FRESHMEN._

 **Klaus (11:31 AM):**   _All of them? Surely there's at least a passable paper or two._

 **Caroline (11:32 AM):**   _I'm on the tenth. They're all TERRIBLE. SOULSUCKINGLY TERRIBLE._

 **Klaus (11:33 AM):**   _Soulsuckingly is not a word._

 **Caroline (11:34 AM):**   _Neither was elbow before Ol' Bill was staring at the bendy bit of his arm and thought hmmmm while writing King Lear._

 **Klaus (11:36 AM):**   _I'm screenshotting this text. The next time you call me egotistical I'm going to remind you of the time you directly compared yourself to William Shakespeare._

 **Caroline (11:37 AM):** _You can't remind me of anything if I'm in prison for MURDER. Do you have lunch plans?_

 **Klaus (11:38 AM):**   _Meeting with an author at one. She likes my portfolio but has some questions._

 **Caroline (11:39 AM):**   _Klaus! THAT'S AMAZING._

 **Caroline (11:39 AM):**   _Everything in me is DYING to send you a string of emojis but I'll refrain since you hate fun and happiness._

 **Klaus (11:40 AM):**   _No, just emojis._

 **Klaus (11:41 AM):**   _And thank you, sweetheart. I'll stop by with coffee when I'm done. Try not to kill anyone before then._

 **Caroline (11:42 AM):**   _You're a lifesaver!_

Caroline's a veteran T.A., having accepted her first position her senior year of college. _Every_ year she tells herself not to be surprised by the inept bullshitting the freshmen try to sneak into their first paper but the badly constructed arguments and ludicrous examples still manage to have her tearing out her hair.

Honestly, how hard is it to just  _read_  the freaking book? Some of her students clearly don’t even bother to do much more than skim Wikipedia.

She takes a great deal of pleasure in scrawling semi-sarcastic observations in red pen alongside the slashed out words and grammar corrections. It’s a public service. Caroline’s graduating this year and her harshness will save another T.A. some aggravation. Assuming, of course, that any of the particularly egregious offenders can manage to actually  _learn_.

Experience has taught her that certain brands of dumb are impenetrable.

There's a tap at the door, one she recognizes as Klaus', and she gratefully hops out of her seat to let him in. She grins at him when she swings the door open, "My hero!" she croons, once she sees the red cup in his hands.

Klaus hands it over with an indulgent smile, "Yes, I heroically braved the crowds at Starbucks for fake pumpkin rubbish masquerading as coffee."

She eyes him severely over the rim of the cup after inhaling the scent of the spice tinged coffee appreciatively, "It's delicious and only available for a limited time. And I love it."

"I know."

"Seriously, Klaus. Thanks." He really is a kick ass friend for bringing it considering he’s a weirdo who doesn’t even  _like_  Starbucks.

He glances towards her desk, the neat stacks of paper. "Any light at the end of the tunnel?"

"A very faintly flickering one. Do you want to come in?" She tips her head towards the ratty grey couch that sits under the window. "My office mates are actually pretty cool this year. They won't get all huffy if you hang out."

"You were likely due for a relatively normal set."

"I really was." She steps back so Klaus can pass her, then walks across the room and flops down on the couch with a sigh. "So, do  _you_  have good news?  _Maybe_  that you're about to start an exciting new project?"

"I don't know about  _exciting_  but it pays better than the last few." He shrugs off his jacket and helps himself to her desk chair, his face impassive. Caroline's going to need a little more excitement from him.

"Woo hoo!" she cheers, lifting her free arm in an exaggerated fist pump. "So I might only have to bring  _one_  extra sweater when I come over to this winter?"

"You never actually  _bring_  extra sweaters. You just raid my closet after you've invited yourself into my bedroom."

Caroline looks away, studying her cup more intently that she needs to. It’s just like Klaus to spoon feed her a great joke that she can’t utter. All because of that one time Klaus had been the one issuing the invitation and things had gone  _terribly_  awry. In the past she wouldn't have hesitated, would have let her voice turn throaty and tease him about how an invitation into his bedroom should really include something more exciting than an offer of extra layers for warmth. Klaus would have responded with something equally flirty. They'd have gone back and forth; neither willing to back down, until Caroline's ears felt hot and it took a ton of effort not to let her eyes linger on his lips.

He's been her friend since the second semester of her first year in college, one of the most consistent. They've always had buckets of sexual tension. Being a practical sort of girl Caroline had figured it would, at some point, boil over.

Unfortunately, when they  _had_  given into the tension her racy fantasies about Klaus - about his hands and his mouth and his voice in her ear uttering tempting, toe curling promises – had totally let her down.

Caroline’s _really_  hoping they can get to a point where they’ll be able to laugh about the worst sex of their lives. Soon, if possible.

She glances up to find Klaus studying her. She smiles weakly and resists the urge to fidget and possibly make things awkward if he realizes her mind had flitted back to the sex that shall not be named. It had taken them half of the summer to get back to something approaching their usual vibe and Caroline had missed him terribly in the weeks where they hadn't quite known how to be in the same room. She takes a sip of her drink to cover the extended pause, "That's just because you're a good host. Unwilling to let your guests freeze to death even if you're chintzy with the thermostat."

"Unwilling to let  _some_  guests freeze to death."

"It's an honor to be included on the short list of people you don't actively want to die, Klaus. Truly."

He smirks, rolling the desk chair closer to the couch, "Then you'll be especially happy to know that you're near the top of that particular list."

Caroline lays her hand over her heart, sinks back into the cushions like a swooning maiden in an old movie. It’s another opening and she decides to take this one and push a bit past the boundaries she's been enforcing. They’re not going to get back to normal if they keep being so careful, right? "Such charm!” she exclaims. “With sweet talk like that I have no idea why you're still single."

Klaus reply is quick, "Really?  _I_  have a pretty good idea."

Huh. Not what she'd expected.

Klaus has a healthy ego and is  _fully_  aware of his own appeal. She'd seen him use his charisma to great effect over the years. A flash of his dimples, some careful space invading, and many a woman had gotten giggly and wide eyed, hanging on to his every word and not-so-subtly tugging at their necklines to bare a little more cleavage. She's about to make a crack, to ask if he's been watching self-improvement infomercials while sketching again (Klaus tends to be most productive late at night) when an alarm begins trilling and her phone buzzes against the desk. A quick look at the clock above the door tells Caroline she's got a class to get to.

Klaus has spent years teasing her about her rigidly organized schedule so he's well aware of the alarm's meaning. He tips his head towards her phone, "Your ten minute warning?"

"Yeah. Sorry to have to dash out on you after you delivered me the greatest of coffee based beverages."

"It's not a problem. My student days only ended last year, remember? I know the routine. Where are you headed?"

"Just down the hall," Caroline tells him, standing and straightening her skirt. "It's my kid lit seminar so it'll at least be fun. Do you want to meet up at the bar by your place later? I want to hear all about your project."

"Sure. Seven or so?"

That would give her enough time to knock out a couple more papers. The alcohol would be a welcome balm to her soul. "I'll even buy the first round since we're celebrating."

Though she'd have to be strict and remember to cap it off at three drinks. DrunkCaroline says things she shouldn't  _and_  is a shameless snuggler. It had been the celebratory booze, and her wandering hands, that had led to disaster the last time she and Klaus had over imbibed.

Never let it be said that Caroline Forbes doesn’t learn from her epic fails.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline meets Klaus for drinks.

**You're The Nicest Thing (Part Two)**

**Caroline (6:52 PM):** _I'm almost there! Your timely caffeine infusion did the trick and I didn't murder anyone, yay!_

**Caroline (6:52 PM):** _And bonus! The tiny freshmen boys will probably stop blushing and stuttering when I look at them now. Since they know I'm an evil bitch._

**Klaus (6:54 PM):** _Or they'll blush and stutter more because you're now starring in their depraved Mistress Caroline fantasies. Keep an eye on the ones who seem fixated on your boots._

**Caroline (6:55 PM):** _Why must you always ruin my optimism?_

**Klaus (6:56 PM):** _Habit. I'm happy to have helped, by the way. Though you might find prison enjoyable. All the strict schedules._

**Caroline (6:57 PM):** _Don't act like you wouldn't miss me. You'd learn to bake a file into a cake real quick._

**Klaus (6:57 PM):** _And then we'd be forced to go on the run together._

**Caroline (6:58 PM):** _Are you the Thelma or the Louise in this scenario?_

When Klaus, and most of Caroline's other friends, had graduated last year she'd been roped into helping with a lot of moves. Klaus' place is one of the nicer ones – it even has a functional elevator that has undergone a safety inspection in the last year. He's always been careful with money. Budgeting had been a tough lesson for him to learn, and he’d hoarded the small inheritance he’d moved to the US with. When it came time to pick out an apartment he'd decided to splurge a little. Caroline was one of the few people in their group who'd known the messy details of Klaus' family situation – how wealthy he'd grown up and that he'd been cut off - and so she'd had to play dumb when people had exclaimed over how nice his new place was. Their friends had cleared out after the requisite pizza and beer had been devoured but Caroline had stayed behind and insisted they go out and explore Klaus' new neighborhood.

That's when they'd found the bar.

The music hadn’t been Caroline's usual style (she liked to dance, okay?) and the bartender had given her a funny look when she'd asked for a cocktail menu (because drinks with umbrellas were the best drinks) but she'd found that she liked the place all the same. After years of student hangouts and loud clubs the bar’s mellow vibe, all comfy overstuffed chairs and the scuffed tables, was a nice change.

She'd decreed it their new grown up bar and Klaus hadn't argued.

Tonight she spots him immediately after she walks in. He's in the booth he prefers, the one farthest from the door and tucked into a corner. Caroline waves in greeting before motioning that she's going to head to the bar but Klaus shakes his head and beckons her over.

Caroline shrugs and goes with it, weaving around tables to get to him. She spies the beer in his hand when she gets closer, sees a Long Island Iced Tea sitting on a coaster on the opposite side. Slipping into the booth she glares at him playfully. "I thought I was buying."

"You texted me that you were close just when the waitress stopped by. It seemed prudent."

"Sure," she drawls, taking a sip of the drink. "I  _am_  buying the next one. Now, tell me about this new thing! What's the story?"

"It's the first in a possible series. A re-imagining of fairy tales. This first one is a version of Little Red Riding Hood, the twist is that the heroine manages to save herself."

Caroline nods thoughtfully, "Makes sense. A girl can't rely on a burly lumberjack popping up at an opportune time to save the day. Not in this economy."

Klaus shakes his head, a smile pulling at his lips, "Funny, Caroline."

"Aren't I though?"

He picks at the label on his bottle, brows furrowing in thought, before leaning back and stretching his arm along the top of the booth. There's a challenge in his eyes, and a hint of something that makes Caroline a little nervous. Good nervous, the fluttery anticipatory kind. "I'm surprised burly lumberjack is your type," he finally says, with a casualness that's at odds with how carefully he's watching her.

It takes some effort not to fidget, her mind racing. Finally Caroline shrugs, hoping it comes off as nonchalant. "It's really not but at this point beggars can't be choosers."

"And when was the last time you  _chose_  someone?"

Shocked, she sets her glass down with a thump, liquid sloshing over the edge. "I don't… you… it's…" Caroline flounders and Klaus's eyes shine with amusement. Which kind of pisses her off. Caroline clears her throat and snatches a napkin from the dispenser, hurriedly wiping her fingers. "I don't see how that's any of  _your_  business," she spits out primly.

Klaus doesn't flinch at her snotty tone, if anything his delight grows. "No? And why is that? You've rarely had any qualms about sharing details about your conquests."

She can feel that she's blushing and she really hopes that the low lighting disguises her pink cheeks. "That was before," she says.

Of course, tonight of all nights, Klaus seems extra determined to be difficult. He plays dumb, his eyes widening in feigned innocence, "Before what?"

Caroline throws up her hands, "Ugh, fine. Fine! It was  _before_  we had awful, terrible, no good sex." Her voice rises as she speaks and the final word cracks out at a volume that's not at all discrete. Caroline cringes, refusing to glance around and see if anyone's turned to look at them.

They might have to find another bar.

Klaus nods, his expression filled with satisfaction. "There. Was that so hard?"

"Hard?" Caroline parrots incredulously. "Was it  _hard_?" She takes a hearty swig of her drink, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Klaus, seriously. What are you even  _doing_  right now?"

"I," Klaus says, lifting a hand in a sweeping motion, gesturing to the room at large. "Am addressing the elephant in the room." It's so pretentious that Caroline can't resist lifting out of her seat and reaching across the table to smack his hand down.

"You're  _such_  a drama queen," she groans, throwing her arm on the table and bending to rest her head on it. "Why are we even friends?"

"You've often compared me to a particularly stubborn fungus," Klaus supplies (so not helpfully). "And the drink you spilled is getting in your hair." (Okay, fine.  _That_ _’s_  helpful).

Caroline rears up, grimaces when she discovers he's right. "Great," she mutters, "just great. Today is so not my day so I guess an awkward conversation is the perfect thing to cap it off."

"It doesn't have to be awkward."

She snorts, "Pretty sure it does."

A faint hint of irritation crosses Klaus' face and Caroline feels a twinge of satisfaction when she spots it. She’s flushed and stuttering, it’s only fair that  _he_  feels a little off his game. "We're both adults, aren't we? I see no reason we can't discuss the night we had sex in a rational manner."

"It shouldn't have happened!" Caroline rushes out, blotting the ends of her hair. "It made everything weird and I miss the way things used to be. How's  _that_  for rational?"

Klaus plants his hands on the table, leaning forward. "It shouldn't have happened  _then_. We were too drunk. I'd just graduated and it made me a bit morose.  _That's_  what made it weird."

"Seriously? You fell asleep while you were  _inside_  me, Klaus."

His eyes drop, regret and embarrassment flooding his features. "And you were gone when I woke up. Avoided my calls and texts for days."

"Because I didn't know what I would  _say_  to you!" She drops her voice, adopting an overly perky tone, "If I’d been like, 'Oh, hey Klaus, sorry I couldn't keep you awake in the sack, my bad. Do you want to hit the cheap theater this weekend?' Would  _that_  have worked?"

He shakes his head impatiently, "It wasn't you, sweetheart. Not at all. I'd waited so long to have you like that. I had so many plans. You can't imagine how angry I was with myself when I found you gone without so much as a note and put the pieces together."

Caroline sighs, props her elbow on the table and rests her head in her palm. "There's no reason to be angry. Bad sex happens. We're just not compatible like that." She offers him a smile, attempting to ease the tension. "You're still my bestie."

Klaus won't be placated. "I don't believe that."

"Do you want me to make you a friendship bracelet?" she quips.

Still, he won't be deterred. "Not that. I don't believe that we're not compatible. Sexually."

"Is this an ego thing?" Caroline asks, unable to help the skepticism in the question. "Like, it doesn't reflect badly on your manhood if our sexual chemistry is a dud. I've met plenty of the girls you've dated and none of them had that 'I haven't had an orgasm in weeks' pallor. Judging from the noises I sometimes heard coming from your room I assumed they weren't DIYing it."

He runs a hand through his hair and Caroline presses her lips together to keep from smiling as it stands up. Frazzled Klaus was one of her favorite Klaus' and witnessing him in such a state is a rare treat. Her amusement is short lived because his next words leave her speechless, "I want another shot. To do it properly. Come home with me, Caroline."

Her jaw drops, eyes widening in shock. She'd so not expected him to go there. Caroline's put a great deal of effort into not thinking about what had happened but his words bring it all back.

It’s  _exactly_  the same question he'd asked her on that fateful night last May.

She barely notices the rough brick at her back, Klaus' lips on her throat a compelling distraction. His hands are on her ass and he’s muttering rough words she can’t quite make out. She tips her head back and grips his Henley, wanting him closer. She yelps when his teeth graze her, a smidge too hard, and he mumbles an apology, soothing the sting with a hot swipe of his tongue. Distantly she hears the door of the bar opening, the sound of raucous laughter as a group spills out on to the street. She flattens her palms on his stomach, shoving him away slightly. He goes with a stumble and blinks, puzzled, his eyes bloodshot and hazy. Caroline giggles and pushes off the wall, toddling slightly in her high heels, directly into Klaus. They spin, trying to regain their balance, barely managing to remain upright.

Klaus hugs her to him, "You're giving me incredibly mixed signals."

"Whoops," Caroline mutters, running her hands down his back. She takes the opportunity to slip her hand into the back pocket of his jeans, her fingers digging into the firm muscle she finds there. Klaus’ hips jolt, his half-hard cock pressing into her stomach.

It was nice to confirm that his ass feels just as nice as it looks. She'd often wondered if it would.

"Don't mean to." She flaps her free hand in the general direction of the opening of the alley they'd stumbled into. "I want you. This is just… public. Super public. Too public for nakedness."

Klaus mulls that over for a long moment, his hands doing some idle wandering of their own. He grazes the side of her breast and Caroline almost misses his reply. "Right. I suppose you've a point. My place is near. Come home with me, Caroline."

She grabs his hand, dragging him out of the alley, "Good plan," she praises. "I should totally get to take advantage of the bed I helped set up."

The walk back to Klaus' place is mostly a blur. At one point they have to linger at a cross street, dig out Klaus' phone because neither of them remembers if they should turn left or right. Puzzling out the correct answer takes far too long for two people of above average intelligence but they  _do_  manage it.

Caroline holds up her hand when they're on the front steps, bouncing on her toes, immensely pleased with their success when they manage to find his building. Klaus attempts to return the offered high five though he misses a solid connection. He lists to the side, crashing into the railing. He glares at it accusingly, "Where'd you come from?"

"It's there for  _safety_ , Klaus," Caroline admonishes. "Don't make it feel bad."

He pats the metal affectionately before slurring, "So sorry."

She takes advantage of his distraction slipping her hand into his front pocket, the one where he keeps his keys. They're there, just within her grasp, but she's easily distracted, pushing her hand deeper to stroke along his cock thorough the thin fabric. He groans, harsh and guttural, grabbing her wrist. "You said I can't fuck you in public."

Caroline pouts, reluctantly withdrawing her hand. She  _had_  said that, hadn't she? Stupid PastCaroline. "I said you can't fuck me in public  _tonight_. Maybe later. We should totally do grown up things in our new grown up bar, right? The bathrooms  _seemed_  clean."

Klaus looks thrilled, his mouth going slack, as he nods frantically, fumbling in his pocket. "Yes. I concur."

He doesn't make any move to actually unlock the door, staring at her with something like awe in his red-rimmed eyes. Caroline huffs impatiently, crossing her arms. " _Door_ , Klaus."

He snaps to attention, turning to attempt to fit the key into the lock. He misses and has to try again so Caroline steps out of her shoes. They'd begun to pinch and she sees no need to care about how good they make her butt look. Klaus seems like a sure bet. She holds on to the railing to keep her balance when she stoops to retrieve them.

Klaus didn't know what he was talking about. It’s a very good railing.

When Klaus gets the door open he steps aside, bowing at the waist like a total cheeseball. Caroline smiles at him anyway since he’s still super cute, "After you love," he says.

They give the stairs some brief consideration – Klaus apartment is only on the third floor – but Caroline shakes her head. "Nope, too incline-y. I'll fall and this dress is too short to crawl in. I'm a  _lady_  and I can't be flashing your neighbors my undies."

Klaus allows himself to be pulled in the direction of the elevator and it's empty when the doors glide open. Probably a good thing because he crowds her into a wall, hitching her thigh over his hip and pressing his thumb into the damp cotton that covers her. He misses her clit and Caroline arches her back in an attempt to remedy that unfortunate fact, to direct the pressure where she wants it. He brushes a kiss over her cheek before teasing, "As long as you're not too ladylike to flash me."

She tilts her head to catch his mouth, parting her lips when his tongue traces them. He grinds into her slowly and she moans, pushing back until it's even better, searching for an angle that'll soothe the ache that's begun to build. There's a ding announcing they've reached the third floor and Klaus pulls away. He brushes her hair away from her face with a soft smile. "I think we're almost there."

"It's been forever," Caroline complains. "Why are cities so big?"

Klaus doesn't answer and, to be fair, that’s probably too big of a question to tackle when one had been doing tequila shots in excess. He holds her hand as they exit and Caroline presses her other to the hallway wall for balance.

(Later she'll be super pissed about losing her shoes in the elevator. They'd been  _70%_  off and she'd only worn them twice).

Klaus tosses his keys aside when they enter. They hit the floor and skid away though he doesn't notice, his eyes on Caroline yanking her dress over her head. Zippers are hard and her fitted dress feels too confining when her skin’s hot and aching to be touched. Klaus backs away, his attention locked on her, cursing when his calves hit a table and he flails. He manages to fall sideways, ending up mostly on the couch. He pushes himself upright, gazing at her with wet lips and heat in his eyes. "Take your pants off," Caroline demands.

Klaus hastens to obey, struggling with his belt before shoving his jeans down. His boxer briefs make the trip too, a decision Caroline heartily approves of. She makes her way to him, grabbing the back of the couch to prop herself up before straddling his lap. She wraps her hand around his cock, glides it from base to tip, her head tipped down to watch. Klaus lets out a hiss, the tendons in his neck visible as his head digs into the back of the couch. He reaches down to wrap his hand over hers when she works her way back to the base, tightening her grip and setting a quick pace. She shoves his shirt up, biting her lip as she sees his abs tense and relax in time with their strokes.

She's so going to have to lick those later.

His eyes flutter and his cheeks flush. "Caroline," he rasps, hips moving frantically in time with their pulls on his cock. "I can't hold on, sweetheart. It's too good. I've thought about…" He can't finish the sentence, lips parting around a hoarse moan. He makes to sit up but she shakes her head. She exerts more pressure using the hand on his chest, "It's okay. I like how you look like this. I like how much you want me. Do you want to come?"

He nods, eyes dark and desperate, and Caroline shifts, leaning back so she can get her other hand between them. She grins devilishly as she wraps her fingers around him, using both hands, twisting and pulling in opposite directions while Klaus begins to pant her name, his legs shaking under her and his hands tearing at the couch cushions.

He was always so in control, so sure of himself. It feels incredible to watch him unravel. All because of her.

His entire body jerks when he comes and Caroline gentles her hands, ducking down to press a kiss below his ear and make soothing noises. He reaches out to touch her as the tension leaves his body, stroking along her sides, over her hips and down her thighs. He appears dazed when she pulls back to look at him, a small smile curling his lips.

Caroline laughs affectionately, wiping her hand on his shirt before helping him tug it the rest of the way off. "Feel free to say thanks. Maybe send a fruit basket as a token of your appreciation. I like peaches but pears are icky."

"And raspberries are your favorite even though you resent the seeds," Klaus mumbles. "I have some in the fridge for breakfast."

Caroline's brows furrow, something telling her that’s an important bit of info, but Klaus distracts her by toying with the clasp of her bra. She winces as he struggles, the band digging in to her side. She reaches back to help him, sighing in satisfaction as the pressure around her ribs subsides. Klaus gets his hands on her before the lace is even fully discarded, and his mouth quickly follows, hot on one nipple while he rolls the other between two fingers. She moans, sinking her fingers into his hair, her thighs widening so she can rock against him. Klaus looks smug when he pulls back, "Can I appreciate you in my bed now?"

He's slower when they stand, sluggish, though his hands still roam over every bit of her skin they can reach. He collapses back onto the bed with a sigh, urging Caroline down next to him. He rolls to the side, scrabbles at his bedside table. He can't quite seem to grasp the knob and groans in frustration. "Condoms. In there. I need a minute and I don't want to forget."

A quick glance down his body tells Caroline he's right, he's only partially hard, but that's okay. There are other things they can do. She wriggles out of her panties, before sitting up, throwing a leg over his stomach and pressing against him shamelessly, sliding the drawer open and fumbling around. Klaus breath comes out in a noisy rush and he palms her thighs, fingertips digging in. Caroline finds the box easily, right near the front, and she raises an eyebrow, "How is it that you'd already unpacked these?"

Klaus' grin is wide and sly, "I'd planned to seduce you. Wasn't it obvious?"

She pokes him in the chest, "Oh, ha ha. Very funny. You…"

Klaus doesn't seem willing to let her finish lecturing him, rolling them to the side and burying his hand in her hair before pressing his mouth to hers. He kisses her lazily, teasing strokes of his tongue and Caroline finds herself responding, sinking into him as the heat in her builds. She rubs her thighs together, growing hotter and needier. She feels Klaus' hand push in between their bodies.

He touches himself and Caroline's disappointed. She considers grabbing his hand and trapping it between her legs but when she pulls back to look down the thought flits away. The sight of his hand on his cock, stroking while he thickens, does a pretty good job of turning her on, no manual stimulation needed.

He stops after several moments, fumbling behind him for the box of condoms she'd dropped on the bed. He struggles getting one out, and then with the wrapper (for long enough that Caroline considers doing it herself) before smoothing one on.

He grasps her knee and rolls onto her, sliding his forearms under her shoulders to prop himself up. His cock rests against her and Caroline squirms wanting more contact. She moans softly when he rubs against her clit, hooking her foot around his thigh so lock him to her. Klaus kisses her chin before resting his forehead on hers, seemingly not cottoning on to the reasons behind her restless movements. "All right, love? Am I too heavy?"

She blows out a harsh breath. The concern is sweet but she’s reaching the point where she’s so turned on it begins to ride an edge of pain. "I'm good," she rasps. "I need more. Please? Inside me."

It takes him a moment to get situated, his face clouding with frustration while he tries to get in position. Caroline gasps when he reaches down, his knuckles roughly nudging her clit, and then he's pushing inside of her. She closes her eyes, enjoying the slow stretch, wrapping her other leg around him. Klaus buries his face in her throat and a contented hum rumbles against her skin when he's all the way inside, hips pressed tight to hers.

Caroline shifts, trying to indicate that yes, she's totally comfortable and a little motion would be good, great even, but Klaus doesn't move, resting heavily against her. She clenches down, her confusion growing, rocking in search of friction. Klaus' breathing grows even and he's… softening? He makes another noise, ones familiar to Caroline from all the times they'd stayed up late watching Netflix or studying and had ended up crashing together.

It's a freaking  _sleepy_  noise.

A wave of disbelief hits her, followed by embarrassment. Then a hearty dose of frustration. She grasps his shoulder, shaking slightly. "Klaus?" she tries. "Are you…"

Another soft grunt, not even a word, is her only answer and he rolls to the side, burrowing his face into his pillow. She moans when his cock slips out of her, clenching her thighs together and pressing down when it aches. Caroline stares at him for a long moment, trying to process what is even happening. Her eyes dart down to confirm that yes, Klaus’ erection has left the building and that he’s fast a-freaking-sleep. "Oh my god," she mutters, feeling around for a sheet, a blanket, anything. She curses when it's a fruitless effort, all the bedding hopelessly pinned underneath them.

She takes a deep breath, then another. Her body is slow on the uptake, refusing to accept the unfortunate turn of events she's currently suffering through. The insistent pulse between her legs leaves her gritting her teeth as she wills herself to calm down.

She debates slipping a hand down and trying to get the job done herself but Caroline quickly dismisses the thought. There is no way was she going to take care of herself while Klaus lays next to her, blissfully visiting dreamland. Her humiliation would catch up with her need at some point and the last thing Caroline needs is to start a climb only to get stuck once more with no hope of actually getting off.

That would really  _suck_.

Caroline’s never heard the girl equivalent to blue balls but she vows to invent one immediately. That way at least  _something_  good will come from predicament.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emergency girl talk followed by emergency breakfast in which Klaus and Caroline get on the same page.

**You're The Nicest Thing (Part Three)**

**Caroline (8:16 PM):**   _CODE RED! I REPEAT, CODE RED. I AM HAVING A CRISIS!_

 **Bonnie (8:18 PM):**   _Uh Oh._

 **Caroline (8:18 PM):**   _UNDERSTATEMENT!_

 **Bonnie (8:19 PM):**   _Is this a premature curling iron death kind of crisis? Or an *actual* crisis? Please tell me you didn't snap and kill one of your student babies._

 **Caroline (8:20 PM):**   _An actual crisis. But don't worry you won't be needing a shovel. Well, not yet._

 **Caroline (8:20 PM):**   _It's Klaus._

 **Bonnie (8:21 PM):**   _Then yes, I'll help you bury the body._

 **Caroline (8:22 PM):**   _You're hilarious, Bon. Truly_

 **Bonnie (8:22 PM):**   _What did Klaus do now? I thought things were getting back to normal._

 **Bonnie (8:23 PM):**   _Or at least the kind of weird you two consider normal._

 **Caroline (8:24 PM):**   _We were totally at like 85% normal._

 **Caroline (8:25 PM):**   _But Klaus RUINED that._

**Bonnie (8:25 PM):** _Shocking._

**Caroline (8:25 PM):**   _He wants a do over._

 **Bonnie (8:27 PM):**   _Ohhhhh._

 **Caroline (8:28 PM):**   _See? CRISIS!_

 **Bonnie (8:28 PM):**   _Is it really though?_

 **Caroline (8:29 PM):**   _YES! We were out for drinks and I made the lamest excuse to bolt because I couldn't make chit chat about my classes and his clients all normal with THE SEX ISSUE hanging there. Now I'm considering a run to the store because I don't have enough stuff for a proper stress clean._

**Bonnie (8:30 PM):** _Wow, okay._

**Bonnie (8:30 PM):**   _How about I come over tomorrow afternoon? We can talk out your "crisis."_

 **Caroline (8:31 PM):**   _I'm offended by the quotation marks._

 **Caroline (8:31 PM):**   _But yeah, sure tomorrow works. Someone needs to be impressed by how super clean my place is._

 **Bonnie (8:32 PM):**   _Remind me to applaud._

**Bonnie (8:32 PM):** _And please try not to stress too much._

**Caroline (8:33 PM):** _I can TRY. But you know me. Stress is how I roll._

**Bonnie (8:34 PM):** _Look at it this way, an objectively hot guy, whose company you actually enjoy, is interested in providing you with an orgasm. There are worse problems to have, you have to admit._

**Caroline (8:35 PM):** _Ugh, get out of here with all that sense talk._

**Bonnie (8:35 PM):** _lol sorry._

**Caroline (8:36 PM):** _I still love you. See you tomorrow!_

* * *

When the door opens Bonnie takes one look at Caroline and sighs. It's full of sympathy, affection and Caroline attempts a smile even as she reaches up to smooth back the wisps of hair that have escaped her ponytail. "Yeesh," Bonnie says. "I probably should have come by earlier."

"I might not have done so well at the not stressing thing," Caroline admits. She glances down, takes in the dust streaks marring her old cheerleading hoodie, and acknowledges that she's probably should have hopped into the shower when Bon had texted that she was on her way. It would have been smart to at least  _attempt_  to put on a show of being fine and collected.

Bonnie would have seen through it, of course. She's known Caroline for way too long to be fooled by a show of squeaky clean perkiness. She would have at least crossed the threshold before figuring out that Caroline is a mess of nerves and doubts on the inside.

She's been trying and failing to deal with them all day.

Caroline had spent the morning cleaning out her closet. She'd packed away her summer things and organized (by clothing type and sleeve length) and color blocked her fall/winter wardrobe. She'd then attacked the rest of the essays she had to grade. Her preoccupation with last night's conversation had saved her from sinking into despair over the awfulness of her Intro Lit students, a tiny silver lining. Klaus, and Klaus' proposition, had never been far from her mind, popping up and preventing Caroline from fully concentrating. With the essays done she'd moved on to scrubbing her living room floor, attacking the dust bunnies that had congregated under her couch, hence her current dishevelment.

"I knew asking you not to stress was probably futile but you can't blame a girl for trying."

Caroline tugs on her shirt self-consciously, "I appreciate the attempt. Sorry I'm a disaster."

Bonnie hefts the shopping bag she'd brought with her with a wry shake of her head, "Good thing I brought emergency M&Ms."

Seriously, Bonnie is the best. Caroline throws her arms around Bon's shoulders, "You're a genius. Thanks for coming."

Bonnie returns the hug, patting Caroline's back, "I get why you're freaking out. It's kinda what you do and I love you. No need to apologize."

Caroline takes the bag of candy so Bonnie can take off her jacket, reaching in and fishing out the peanut butter ones. It's tempting to pour them directly into her mouth but she decides to be ladylike. She leads Bonnie into her tiny kitchen and reaches up to get a bowl from a cupboard. Bonnie climbs up onto one of the stools at the island, her tone turning businesslike. "All right. Hit me. You need to get it all out now. Once you see Klaus it'll be all shameless eye sexing and that quippy thing you two do and you'll forget all about your crisis and make things super awkward for whoever happens to be in the vicinity. And then you'll repeat the vicious cleaning cycle because nothing has been resolved."

"We will not," Caroline mutters, her eyes fixed on her task.

Bonnie doesn't need eye contact to recognize a big fat lie – one of the downsides to keeping your kindergarten friends into adulthood – and she doesn't hesitate to call out Caroline's badly voiced denial. "Do you think that's not a regular thing? Everyone's noticed the eye sex. I bet strangers do. And whisper about you in their groups. Newsflash, Care there's a pool. Enzo's lost a good sixty bucks because he keeps betting. Whenever we're all out you two manage to make your own little bubble and encroaching on it makes me feel like a voyeur."

Caroline thinks about arguing but she can't figure out what her angle would be. When single (as she had been for quite a while) she tends to gravitate towards Klaus in group situations. He's funny, and snarky and laughs at all her jokes even the ones that are kinda mean. She always has fun with him.

Hell, even when she  _does_  have a boyfriend they sometimes get pouty about how much time she spends with Klaus.

That's usually a warning sign that things are cooling down. Caroline has plenty of male friends and always has. A guy that can't handle that is more hassle than she wants to deal with.

"Okay, fine. You have a point. There's always been a little bit of an attraction. Sometimes I forget he's supposed to be just my friend. I think about how good he smells way too much but that's not my fault. I have a nose."

"How do I even begin to unpack that," Bonnie mutters, tearing open a bag of plain M&M's.

Caroline ignores the interjection, continuing her train of thought. "And I may or may not have considered putting some money in the pot and jumping Klaus' bones just to stick it to all you jerks betting on my sex life. But not lately. Not since the sex that shall not be name."

"The sex that Klaus wants to repeat," Bonnie says, her knowing eyes fixed on Caroline's face.

"He claims it was the booze that made it bad," Caroline confesses. She can't help but be a little relieved to be finally getting another perspective even if Bonnie's not at all impartial. "That sober him would rock my world."

Bonnie scoffs in disbelief, " _Please_  tell me he didn't phrase it like that. That would be conceited, even for him."

"I'm embellishing but that was the gist." Caroline hopes she's not visibly blushing. Remembering what Klaus had said had been her number one concentration killer. She'd been left sputtering last night when he's promised, in explicit detail, to make amends for leaving her hanging.  _How_ he'd said it - calm and earnest with heat in his eyes that said he'd enjoy his penance - had left Caroline pressing her thighs together under the table. He'd spoken with just the tiniest hint of gravel in his voice, and Caroline had known she wasn't alone in feeling overheated. She'd decided to cut the evening short, hadn't even ordered a second drink.

If she'd lingered she totally would have ended up on his side of the booth and she'd needed time to think first.

She's done little else.

Last night Caroline had barely slept, fitful dreams of the things he'd said he wanted to do to her waking her every time she managed to drift off.

She'd considered texting him every time she'd jolted awake, her frustration boiling over, because if she didn't get to fall asleep Klaus shouldn't be getting a good night's rest. She'd grabbed her phone a dozen times and stared at the screen until she'd chickened out. Figuring out what to even say had seemed an impossible task and had only made the possibility of sleep more and more remote.

He'd probably slept like a baby and that really pissed Caroline off.

"Do you  _want_  to try again?" Bonnie asks, as if that's a simple question.

For all her thinking and agonizing Caroline hasn't been able to settle on much of an answer. "I don't know. All I know is that I  _don't_ want to redo the whole avoiding him because I don't know how to look him in the eye thing."

Bonnie nods knowingly, "Understandable. The beginning of the summer was hard for you."

Poor Bonnie had borne the brunt of Caroline's discomfort, had listened to many a cathartic word vomit session like a champ. "It's just…" Caroline falters, trying to explain. "I know Klaus annoys you like, 70 percent of the time. But..."

"Eh," Bonnie interrupts, "I'd say 85 to 90 percent but go on."

Caroling glares but there's little heat. She's well aware of the fact that Bonnie's just trying to cheer her up. " _But_  somewhere along the way I started to rely on him, I count on him being there. A couple times a week I wake up to weird texts because he's incapable of sleeping when he gets involved in a project. I like to start my day with them. If I need a distraction from my jobs or my schoolwork he's always willing to spend a couple of minutes letting me craft elaborate murder fantasies about whoever is bugging me. His additions are always excellent. He's an ass but he's never judge-y with me so I feel like I can say anything, you know? Be myself."

"You missed him."

"I really did."

"He's one of your people," Bonnie says understandingly. "And you keep your people close."

"Exactly! I just hated feeling awkward around him."

"But you got over it," Bonnie points out. "You caved and called him and faked it until you made it. Until it felt natural again, right? You  _could_ do that again."

A fair point. Caroline is exactly that kind of stubborn, would never give Klaus up without a fight. She's confident they could push through another bump of similar size. It's the worst case scenarios that give her pause. "What if we try again and it's even  _more_ terrible?"

Bonnie takes a long moment to consider. She drums her fingertips on the countertop, "Don't tell him I said this but I kinda think Klaus might have a point."

Caroline gasps dramatically, leaning forward, "He would  _die_ of shock."

"It's unfortunate you like him alive, huh?"

The last twenty-four hours of Caroline's life would have been significantly more peaceful if that wasn't the case. "I do, yeah."

Bonnie sighs in mock-disappointment, "Sometimes, I question your taste in people. I only meant that he's right about the alcohol. You said you were really drunk, right?"

"Fully white girl wasted," Caroline confirms. "Like, talking to inanimate objects and removing my shoes on the street and climbing stairs of questionable cleanliness barefoot wasted."

"And you did say it wasn't  _all_ bad."

Also true. The foreplay might have been clumsy but it  _had_ totally done it for her. Considering how Bonnie hadn't even wanted those details the first time Caroline doesn't bring them up again.

"If you're both sober and the chemistry still sucks then maybe you can just laugh it off. Get dressed, go get food, go back to being just friends without any more what ifs."

That doeskind of make sense. The what ifs are killing her. "I need to make another list," Caroline says. "Since you're going to make me be all annoyingly reasonable about this."

Bonnie looks down, doing a poor job of hiding a smile, "There's no rush, is there? Klaus has been waiting months to spring this on you. He can wait until you're good and ready to give him an answer. In the meantime, let's go out. Your methods of distraction have obviously failed."

Caroline doesn't take long to think it over. Bonnie's right, stress cleaning isn't doing the trick. It's Saturday night and she'd scored a seriously cute dress on clearance recently. Dancing always makes her feel better. She slides off her stool, grabbing a handful of M&Ms for the road. "Give me forty five minutes to get pretty enough to flirt my way into free drinks."

Bonnie's unlocking her phone, "I'll text Kat. I'll try to get her to drag Elena from her new boyfriend and come out with us too."

Caroline heads to the bathroom with a little extra bounce in her step. It's been way too long since they've had a good girl's night. Her plan to unwind over drinks last night had hit a snag when Klaus had dropped his bombshell so she can totally get a little tipsy tonight.

Maybe she'd elicit another opinion or two. DrunkKatherine gives the best advice and DrunkElena's so much more fun and way less responsible than SoberElena.

Serious decision making can wait until tomorrow.

* * *

It takes a long time for Caroline to realize that the pounding she's hearing exists outside of her head.

She buries her face in her pillow, noises of protest that don't manage to be actual words muffled in the soft cotton cover. The knocking at her door persists at a steady rate that seems to indicate her visitor isn't going to go away. Heaving herself over on to her side Caroline gropes for her phone, squinting and bringing it towards her face.

The time catches her attention first – how is it almost noon?! – before she unlocks it to see the texts that she'd missed. There's an admonishment from Kat – something about putting on her big girl panties - a reminder to drink water from Elena and a message from Bonnie asking Caroline to call when she wakes up. And then there's the one from Klaus. Sent at 3:12 AM it simply says, "We'll discuss it tomorrow."

Crap. Had she drunk texted him? It seems like she'd drunk texted him.

The noise coming from her door stops and a second later her phone buzzes in her hand. Caroline almost fumbles it when she reads the text.

 **Klaus (11:37 AM):**   _Open the door, love. I have breakfast and coffee._

 **Klaus (11:37 AM):**   _And that monstrosity of pastry and whipped cream that calls itself a donut that you like so much._

Her stomach growls and she glares down at it, feeling betrayed. Klaus knows the way to HungoverCaroline's heart and he's ruthlessly exploiting it.

Which is completely in character and something she kind of has to respect, damn it. She taps out a quick message telling him she'll be there in a minute and pushes herself to her feet. There are two bottles of water on her nightstand, one nearly empty, and she grabs the full one gratefully, drinking half in greedy gulps. It gets rid of the gross taste in her mouth and she stretches, taking stock of her body.

She's pleasantly surprised by how not terrible she feels. No nausea and only a moderate headache that should be easily killed by food and over the counter painkillers.

Clearly she's finally getting the hang of using booze to cope with her problems responsibly.

Her phone buzzes again, Klaus' reply, and she shakes herself. Caroline makes her way to the bathroom, decides not to tempt fate by examining her appearance too closely. She twists her hair up, splashes a little water on her face, wincing as she attempts to rub the remnants of last night's eye makeup away. She quickly brushes her teeth, feeling much more human once she's done. Caroline grabs a bulky sweater from her closet, tugging it over her skimpy tanks and shorts, before she takes a deep breath, snatching her phone up and bracing herself.

Little snippets of last night are returning to her now that she's a bit more alert and they're so not good. She needs to know just how accurate her memories are before she lets Klaus in.

"Oh no," Caroline groans, eyes widening in horror as she scrolls back though their texts. "No no no no no."

The memories are flooding her now, clear and mortifying. Klaus coming up had been inevitable and Caroline had relayed the recent happenings over the thumping bass of the club's music to various gasps and giggles and questions from her friends.

Kat had taken the lead, pronounced that she was all for Caroline trying again with Klaus. She had ordered shots and insisted they draft a list of conditions. Caroline had been easily convinced that Kat's plan was a great one (damn her love of lists!) and they'd put their heads together to brainstorm. Katherine had gotten the ball rolling with item number one, a demand that the orgasm ratio be in Caroline's favor. A giggly Elena had offered some interesting suggestions (among them a clause laying out the fulfillment of a sexual fantasy of Caroline's choosing) and Bonnie had pitched some practical entries (such as 'talk things out like the grownups you supposedly are'). Bonnie had confiscated Caroline's phone before the list had been transferred from the Notes App to a text but she hadn't gone so far as to delete the note.

In the harsh light of day she really wished Bonnie had crossed that boundary. At some point the Note had devolved into a fairly detailed accounting of Caroline's sexual likes, dislikes and want to tries. At some point after getting home Caroline had sent Klaus the  _entire_  list.

Had she seriously confessed that she's really into the idea of public sex? Because that's  _embarrassing_.

She deeply regrets sending the text to Klaus confirming that she's home. Why had she done so  _before_  figuring out the severity of the situation? Such a tactical error.

Caroline has no choice but to brazen it out.

She straightens her shoulders, trying to project an air of confidence, as if texting Klaus a detailed list of things that turn her on is a totally normal thing, and crosses her small living room to the door. She smiles when she throws it open, chirping a cheerful, "Morning!" and waving him in. She grabs the tray with the coffee cups, lifting it to her nose so she can inhale appreciatively.

Klaus is still for a moment, his manner appraising, before he slips passed her, "Nearly afternoon. You're looking better than I'd expected."

"Hangovers are for losers," Caroline jokes, as Klaus sets the paper bags he'd brought down. One of them is visibly grease stained and everything smells delicious. Her stomach makes another loud, anticipatory rumble. Klaus' lips curl but he doesn't say anything, turning to open the cupboard where she keeps the plates. He gets cutlery as well, arranging them on the island before he opens her refrigerator. He pulls out the pitcher of water and Caroline realizes she hasn't moved from the open door. She jolts into action, shutting it and joining Klaus in the kitchen. "I put my foot down about tequila shots whenever they were suggested, and I was smart enough to hydrate, so I feel pretty okay."

"The food will help with the rest. Come and eat," Klaus coaxes.

Suddenly Caroline gets how those kids in the fairy tales felt when faced with a house made of candy.

He's not waiting to eat, nor does he seem all that focused on her, ripping open bags and piling food on his plate. "Did you go out last night too?" she asks, climbing on to a stool and snagging a piece of sausage.

"No, I got caught up in my new assignment. Sketched out most of the first half of the book. I'll send them off to the author on Monday and see how she feels about them but I'm pleased."

"Aw, look at you, Mr. Serious Illustrator. I'm so proud," Caroline teases.

Caroline's hand freezes mid reach when his expression turns smug. "Yes, well I might have gotten more done if not for the late night texts I received from you. I'm sure you can imagine how hard it was to concentrate after receiving such messages."

Yep, he'd definitely been lulling her into a false sense of security and she'd fallen for it. Caroline does her best to keep her face from showing any evidence that her heart rate had just kicked up. "I was totally going to try to make you sweat it out over the weekend but apparently my impulse control is questionable in the early hours and my filter non-existent."

He swallows a noise that Caroline's fairly certain had been a laugh, "Yes, you were quite candid."

She glares at him but he passes her the hash browns and she can't keep up the pretense of irritation. Not when she's faced with piles of fried potato goodness. "Just to be clear none of  _that_  is on the table until you can prove that we can have decent non-disastrous basic sex. I'm not getting my hopes up for anything fancy until I know you can stay awake."

Klaus grows offended, his spine straightening as he rises from his comfortable slouch, "If the sex we have is only  _decent_  I wouldn't deserve to attempt anything on your list."

"And you'd want to?" Caroline asks, striving to sound calm and neutral. "Do more, I mean?"

"Of course I would," Klaus says firmly, eyeing her like he's shocked she'd even have to ask.

Which okay, fine. She could totally see how a guy would be eager to dive into her list, extensive as it is.

She fiddles with her fork, watching him carefully. She'd been wondering if she'd called it the other night at the bar, if this was just an ego thing – that epically failing to get her off had dealt Klaus' pride a blow. Bonnie had been right, Klaus has confidence to spare, so it  _is_  a possibility. If that had been the case he'd want their hook up to be a one-time deal. Caroline didn't necessarily have a problem with that, not when it seemed like he was determined to put in some effort.

One night stands rarely did, in her experience.

But, if he really wants  _her,_ that's something else entirely. She has no great relationship prospects, a packed schedule, and needs that she's getting a little tired of attending to herself. She's never attempted any kind of friends with benefits situation but maybe she'd been missing out.

As long as they settle one thing first.

"If this messes up our friendship I will kick your ass, Klaus. I mean it. I cannot rock my last year of grad school if things get weird between us so that is an unacceptable outcome."

"It won't mess anything up. I promise. I didn't relish how the last incident changed things either, you know."

Klaus isn't the warmest or the fuzziest so Caroline takes that as an acknowledgement that he'd missed her too. She smiles down at her plate, "So I guess I'm in. How do we do this? Do we schedule it?"

"Absolutely not," Klaus says, sounding mildly horrified at the thought.

"What, can't perform under pressure?" she says slyly, hiding her smirk behind her coffee. "Tsk, tsk, that doesn't inspire much confidence."

He doesn't allow himself to be baited, lets his eyes flick over her, slow and heated, a stark contrast to his previous playfulness. Caroline sucks in a quick breath in reaction to the shift, hastily shoving a bite of food into her mouth to cover. When he speaks its low, throatier than before. "I don't want this to be a task that you cross off your to do list, Caroline. Some clinical chore you get out of the way. It'll happen because you want it, because you can't stop thinking about it, and not before."

She clears her throat, forcing away any quiver that might be audible. "So you're planning to what,  _seduce_  me?"

He wets his lower lip, before smirking slightly. She has a brief vivid flash of a fantasy, the point of his tongue teasing her nipple and she almost misses his reply. "Perhaps. Do you object?"

She doesn't. At all. Her responses to Klaus have always been strong and she's put a fair amount of effort into ignoring them over the years. It's habit to do so now, even as she's thankful for the impulse that had caused her to put on a thick sweater. She feels warm, imagines her skin is flushing. The pink is always more obvious on her chest and throat and she can feel her nipples turning into tight points. She lifts a shoulder in a shrug, "Do your worst."

Klaus' eyes gleam, grow challenging. "I should thank you for the insights you offered me. Those texts were enlightening."

She'd totally known those texts would come back to haunt her.


	4. Chapter 4

**You're The Nicest Thing (Part Four)**

**Kat (6:12 PM):**   _What are you doing around October 20th?_

 **Kat (6:12 PM):**   _Could you do me a favor and get on the Klaus thing?_

 **Kat (6:13 PM):**   _And by thing I mean his dick._

 **Kat (6:13 PM):**   _Help a girl win a hundred bucks._

**Caroline (6:26 PM _):_** _I cannot BELIEVE you're betting on this._

**Caroline (6:26 PM):**   _ON MY PERSONAL TURMOIL!_

**Kat (6:29 PM):** _Sorrynotsorry. I've got champagne tastes and way too many bills to pay. Being an adult is overrated._

**Kat (6:29 PM):** _You can borrow the smoking hot shoes I buy. After I'm tired of them._

**Caroline (6:30 PM):**   _I was kidding. You betting on my sex life in totally in character and I'm shocked you haven't tried to nudge me in this direction before for your own personal gain._

 **Kat (6:31 PM):**   _Oh, I have. I was just subtle about it. The mix up with the hotel rooms last spring break? Not actually a mix up._

**Caroline (6:31 PM):** _UGH. I can't believe I didn't figure that out._

**Kat (6:32 PM):** _I aggressively cock blocked you both all week. And you still couldn't manage to hook up._

**Kat (6:33 PM):**   _Handing over my cash BURNED._

**Kat (6:33 PM):** _I refuse to do it again._

**Caroline (6:34 PM):** _I'm not making any promises. Things are not progressing like I thought they would._

**Caroline (6:35 PM):** _I'm over at Klaus'. There's Netflix but no attempts at chilling and I'm ? ? ?_

**Caroline (6:35 PM):** _It's the 4th time we've hung out since I agreed to a do over._

**Caroline (6:36 PM):** _AND THERE HAS BEEN ZERO DOING!_

**Caroline (6:36 PM):** _It's driving me insane._

**Caroline (6:37 PM):** _I was promised seduction, damn it. But no, he's just THERE. Smelling good in his perfectly fitted shirts with his stupid lips and big hands. I've never been so AWARE of him and it's annoying._

**Kat (6:37 PM):** _Fuck. Klaus is an evil genius._

**Kat (6:38 PM):** _You're not making it another 14 days._

**Kat (6:38 PM):** _God, I hate him._

**Caroline (6:38 PM):**   _Wait, what does that even MEAN?_

She's so focused on her phone, waiting for Kat's reply, that she almost drops it in the toilet when Klaus raps softly on the door. She curses, fumbling wildly, managing to clasp her cell safely to her chest. "Caroline?" Klaus calls. "Is everything all right?"

He sounds concerned and she cringes, a quick calculation telling her she's been hanging out in the bathroom for long enough for her to be embarrassed by any assumptions he might have made about the reasons for her prolonged visit.

Indigestion is never sexy.

Caroline had excused herself when they'd finished an ep of  _Brooklyn 99_  to reply to Katherine. She'd had to pee and she'd known from the initial string of messages that she needed a little privacy for the conversation Kat wanted to have. Klaus is way too observant and has few scruples about attempting to read over her shoulder and he'll be annoyingly smug if he figures out they’re texting about him, more so if he realizes that he's become a frequent topic. She really hadn't meant to take so long but Katherine's text had come at a time when Caroline just needed to vent a little.

Klaus is confusing the hell out of her and she couldn't exactly talk to him, could she?

She'd already washed her hands so she quickly opens the door, lifting her cell phone and wiggling it slightly as she steps out, "I'm fine! Sorry, Kat texted me. I got sidetracked."

"And what's Katerina up to tonight?"

"The usual," Caroline says breezily. "Plotting world domination and lusting over designer shoes." She brushes passed Klaus, "Are you hungry? I'm kind of hungry." She actually isn’t particularly hungry (she'd scarfed her lunch really late) but hopefully she can distract Klaus from probing further with food.

"I could eat." He trails behind her, "Do you want to go out?"

Caroline does not. They'd gotten coffee two days ago and the whole time she'd felt weird about how date-y the whole thing had felt. She'd found her mind wandering, thinking about how other people might perceive them. There’s a new layer of anticipation in their interactions now. Caroline’s always hyper focused on how close Klaus is, on any physical contact no matter how brief or light. She keeps waiting for him to say or do something to push things further. But no, things have been purely friendly, he hasn't even  _hinted_  at any benefits.

Going out, to a restaurant with intimate lighting, sitting across the table from Klaus and wondering if a good night kiss is on the table, will only make her obsessing even worse.

Her phone buzzes, still clasped in her hand, and glancing down at the screen is an automatic reflex.

 **Kat (6:40 PM):**   _It means you're going to rip his clothes off. And soon._

**Kat (6:40 PM):** _So I need to say sayonara to any potential winnings._

**Kat (6:40 PM):**   _Use protection and make him go down first. And don't be afraid to supply instructions. You know your lady parts better than anyone._

 **Kat (6:41 PM):**   _If I can't win you should at least get off._

Klaus huffs out a laugh and she realizes that, from his position behind her, he has a clear view of her phone. "I can see why you were distracted," he teases. "I'm surprised by Katerina's display of magnanimity though not at all upset by her assumptions."

Caroline stops abruptly, whirling to glare at him. "Rude!" she exclaims. She pokes his chest, "You text reading creeper. What makes you think she's talking about you, huh?"

Klaus' lips curl though he's smart enough to at least  _try_  to hide his amusement, "Call it a hunch, love. You haven't exactly been subtle. You've spent more time watching me this evening than watching the show  _you_  selected."

She digs her nails into her palms, holding her arms rigidly at her sides so she doesn't give in to the childish urge to  _shove_  him.

Or listen to her other urges, the more adult ones, which are screaming at her to prove Katherine right. His shirt, with its distractingly open collar, is totally rip-able.

"I can't help it if you are the  _king_  of mixed signals lately."

He feigns confusion even as a gleam of triumph lights his eyes, "And what signals have I been sending?"

"Klaus, come on. Have you changed your mind or something? Because that's fine. I just…" she lets out a frustrated noise, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "I just need to know so I can stop thinking about…"

"About me? The things I've promised?" He grabs her hand, tugging it up. He rubs his thumb over her knuckles and she finds herself relaxing. He strokes over her palm when her hand opens and Caroline clenches her muscles to avoid a visible shiver.

Thank you, yoga classes. The truth of just how attracted she is to Klaus doesn't need to be broadcast.

"I haven't," Klaus tells her, quiet and rough as his fingers wander higher. He draws circles on her inner wrist and she tries not to lean into him, "Changed my mind. And I won't."

Well, he certainly  _sounds_  sure. "Then  _why_  have you been stalling?" Caroline blurts out.

His expression grows too innocent to be believable. Klaus leans down, brushing his lips over the sensitive skin he'd been stroking and the faint touch of his tongue on her pulse point has her swallowing a noise of shock and pleasure. When he straightens he steps into her, resting his hands gently on her hips. "Part of a proper seduction is building anticipation."

She opens her mouth to protest – had he seriously been just messing with her?! - but his hands sneak under her shirt, meeting bare skin and smoothing over her ribs and she finds she can't manage to voice her outrage, too busy sucking in a deep, shocked, breath.

She'd spent  _way_  too much time over the last week thinking about his hands, scraps of memory melding with fantasy. Goosebumps rise when his touch grazes the bottom of her bra. Klaus lifts an interested eyebrow, "Lace?" he asks.

Sue her; she's been taking extra care with her lingerie lately. Caroline's a big believer in being prepared for any situation. She tips her head to the side, offers a challenge, "Why don't you find out?"

Caroline hadn't expected Klaus to be able to resist a gauntlet; she'd thought her top would be on the floor and her back would be pressed to the wall before she could take a deep breath. But he surprises her. Klaus' grip tightens slightly and he seems torn for a minute before he nods stiffly. When he steps away Caroline grits her teeth together to keep from complaining. She's mollified when he tangles their fingers together and leads her in the direction of his bedroom.

When she steps inside she gets a little bit nervous.

The last time they'd done this she hadn't had time to think. They'd been at the bar celebrating. She'd thrown back a shot, turned to say something to Klaus but he'd been closer than she'd expected, bright eyed and flushed, looking at her like she was fascinating, and she hadn't even thought about it before she'd kissed him. His mouth had been hot and greedy, his hands grasping and desperate. It had been so easy to be swept away. The alcohol had made her reckless and being pressed against Klaus, sucking the taste of the liquor he'd been drinking from his tongue, had just felt  _good_.

Afterwards, when she'd been deep in avoidance mode, she'd kicked herself for not slowing things down. Having Klaus fall asleep during a sloppy makeout session wouldn't have been nearly so hard to get over. She'd just been so sure that they'd only have the one moment that she hadn't been able to resist trying to make the most of it and her eagerness had come back to bite her.

This is different. Deliberate. She's not entirely sure what to expect.

He flicks his light on and glances at her. He stills and turns to face her, concern evident on his face. Caroline tries to shake off her doubts, knows that he'd read them. "Straight to the bed?" she jokes. "That's fancy, Klaus."

When he opens his mouth she doesn't let him speak, reaching up and drawing his face closer to hers. She presses her lips to his, grabbing at his shirt to keep him close. "Shut up," she mutters. "Let's just get this over with."

His eyes narrow and she can his irritation plainly. He doesn't call her on her less than generous phrasing, wrapping an arm around her back and hauling her closer, until they're pressed together chest to knee. He winds a hand in her hair, tugging gently until she bares her throat and then he scrapes his stubble roughened cheek down the length of it, settling his mouth on the curve of her shoulder. He takes his time exploring what he can reach, open mouthed and wet, and Caroline's breathing quickens as she sinks into him and lets her hands roam. She glides her fingertips down his back, then under his shirt, splaying them wider to better absorb his growing tension and the heat of his skin.

She traces the planes and angles of him, cataloguing his reactions. He stiffens when she uses her nails on his spine, moans when she playfully slips her hand under his waistband to explore the trail of hair that leads down.

The lean length of him grows tauter against her, the hand he has buried in her hair clenches and relaxes, even as his mouth remains leisurely. Every time her breath hitches he notes it, pressing harder, using his teeth. Her nipples are tight and aching and her hips move restlessly against his. She can feel his cock pressing into her stomach, knows he's far from unaffected. She's just beginning to arch into him, nails pressing into his skin as her impatience mounts, when Klaus' hands lift to her shoulders and pushes her cardigan off. He bends his head once more and she strips her t-shirt away before he can return to working her up, yanking at his as soon as she's done. Klaus' laugh is low and raspy and she presses a palm to his chest to feel the vibrations. His heart's beating rapidly and she takes a second to savor it. Klaus distracts her quickly, running a thumb over her straining nipple, rubbing the sky blue lace of her bra against the sensitive peak. She makes a noise, a strangled whine, and he smirks, "This is very pretty," he says, pinching experimentally.

Caroline shudders, reaching behind her for the clasp. "Wait until you see the matching panties," she taunts.

Klaus eyes flare hot when the bra falls and he urges her to move backward. Her legs hit the bed and she goes down, sprawling on the mattress with a breathless laugh. Klaus follows her, holding his weight on his forearms, kissing her collarbone before sucking a nipple into his mouth.

She threads her hand into his hair, keeping him close, not that Klaus seems to be thinking about moving far. He shifts down, glancing up and catching her eyes, pressing kisses down the length of her belly. She stiffens when he grazes her navel, thighs parting automatically in anticipation. He grins, sly and predatory, before licking over her hipbone. "I've studied your list, of course."

Caroline throws an arm over her eyes, groaning as humiliation floods her. "Oh my god. Can we not?"

She feels him laugh against her skin, his fingers manipulating the button of her jeans. "Now sweetheart, no need to be embarrassed. Isn't communication a good thing? I want to know what you like."

She shakes her head, feeling her cheeks warm and jolts when he nips, at the soft skin just above her panties, finally removing her arm to send him a glare. He's not the least bit cowed, sucking on the pink mark he'd left behind, ensuring it'll still be there tomorrow. "I'm not embarrassed by the  _list_ ," she says huffily. "I'm embarrassed that I  _sent_  you the list. There's a difference."

"Don't you trust me?"

She sputters, shocked that he'd even ask. "Of course I trust you."

Klaus shakes his head, pushing off of her and getting to his knees. He hooks his fingers in the waistband of her jeans, working them down her hips. Caroline does her best to help and the tight denim comes off in jerky movements. "Then your embarrassment doesn't make any sense. If you feel no shame in the things that you like, and you shouldn't, why would you be bothered by me knowing them?"

He places his hands on her thighs, splaying her legs wide and Caroline squirms, her physical and mental frustration needing an outlet. His fingertips trace a pattern across the skimpy front of her panties and the distraction does not help her think. "It's not like it's a typical conversation, Klaus. Am I supposed to be like, 'Hey, how was that meeting you had with that publisher? He likes your portfolio? Awesome! Have you bought a new microwave? Yeah, better to go with something a little more expensive so it'll last longer. By the way I splurged on some smutty books last week and I've been wondering about being tied up. Have you ever done that?'"

She stares up at him, hoping he gets her point, but Klaus lifts a shoulder, "I wouldn't object to any of those conversational threads."

She blows out an annoyed breath, "You'd totally think that last one was weird. We don't really talk about sex in specific terms."

Klaus’ sigh is exasperated and he lowers himself to the bed, hooking one of her thighs over his shoulder. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Um, duh."

"Perhaps we should  _start_  having those sorts of conversations."

Her reply becomes garbled when he licks her through her underwear, his tongue just nudging at her clit. "What was that?" he asks. He's _very_ pleased with himself but Caroline can't grasp any annoyance, not with how much she wants him to do it again.

Preferably harder.

Caroline digs her heel into his back, "Klaus, come  _on_."

"I need  _specifics_ , love. Show me."

She stills, partially stunned but a lot intrigued. "Show you?" she repeats, swallowing harshly.

Klaus lips are red and swollen and the curve of them turns lewd. He strokes his knuckles over her covered folds. Her stomach tenses, fighting against the urge to arch into him, and Klaus' tone is pure temptation, "This naughty bit of lace is soaked, Caroline. I can see it. Feel it. You're wet for me and I want you to show me what you'd do if you were alone."

Damn it, that’s hot. Her hips jerk, rolling against Klaus' hold, body clenching down. He watches her with satisfaction, his maddeningly light caresses offering no relief. He keeps talking, words meant to coax, "I promised I'd make this good for you, hmm? Show me how."

Her fingers twitch and she rests one hand on her stomach. Klaus watches, the hunger in his eyes growing, as she inches it down. He plucks at the elastic sitting low on her hips in question. Caroline dips her fingers underneath, sliding lower, parting her slit and rubbing over where she's the wettest. "Usually when I'm alone it's not just my fingers," she tells him, voice shaky. "These days, anyway. The best part of living alone is that I don't have to worry about anyone wondering what the weird buzzing is."

Klaus' expression grows strained, his fingers digging into her thighs. "What do you use?" he asks roughly.

Caroline lets out a throaty laugh. She begins tracing light circles around her clit with her slickened fingers, watching Klaus' eyes darken as he tries to follow the movements. The lace she's wearing is sheer, exposes more than it covers, and he must be getting a pretty good show. She can't believe she'd been reluctant to talk about this because it's really working for her. "Depends. On how much time I have, what kind of mood I'm in. Whether I'm playing in the bath or on my bed. Sex toys aren't something you just own one of. Variety is the spice of life and all that."

"Noted," he grits out.

She throws her head back, trying to hide how she's smiling up at the ceiling. Klaus might have started this game but Caroline feels like she's winning. Her thighs are beginning to quiver and she slouches down, widening them as she curls two fingers inside of herself. "Do you remember how awful and thin the walls in the dorms were?"

He grunts an acknowledgement and she feels his stubble on her inner thigh. It sends another jolt of arousal thrumming through her and her pussy clenches down on her fingers. Caroline sobs out a moan, easing them deeper, grasping for her train of thought. It takes a moment for her to remember she was trying to drive Klaus insane as she grinds against her hand. "The first sex toy I bought cost like twenty bucks. I'd snapped at Kat and she sent me a link to a website, along with some bitchy comment about how I needed to work out my frustration or else she'd murder me in my sleep. I was so broke but also intrigued so I bought some lube and this cheap dildo. It was obnoxiously pink. Had a suction cup though that didn't get any use until I had my own bathroom."

Klaus mutters something harsh and guttural that she's pretty sure contains some profanity.

Caroline's free hand comes up to pinch at her nipple. Her breath is coming out in pants as she rubs the heel of her hand against her clit but she keeps talking, eyes open enough to take in Klaus' reactions. "At that point it was probably the best twenty bucks I ever spent. I got good at coming quietly, the toy inside me and my fingers on my clit while my roommate was asleep or in the middle of the day when I could hear people moving around in the hall. Regular orgasms really improved my mood."

"Do you still have it?" Klaus asks, the question a harsh scratch.

"I've upgraded," Caroline gasps, arching up into her hand. "It's still pink though." She feels the familiar tightening as the waves start, the shuddery feeling of her orgasm spreading from her center has her twitching and feeling loose limbed. She watches Klaus as she shivers through it, enjoys his wet lips and covetous eyes as her body rides the sensations.

She eases her hand out of her underwear, stretching her legs out with a sigh. Klaus grabs her wrist, drawing her hand back to his mouth. He sucks her finger into his mouth, humming with pleasure as he swirls his tongue around the pad of her index finger. "Tell me, love, do you need a minute? Or can I try the patterns you seem to like with my mouth?"

She can see how tightly clenched the muscles along his spine are, the flexing of his hips into the mattress. She's honestly kind of impressed he's still wearing his pants. She wouldn't have minded if he'd lost them, if he was thick and hard inside of her right now.

Still. If he wanted to be generous….

"I can go again."

Klaus smile is wicked and she lifts up when he peels her panties off. The first tentative touch of his tongue is teasing and she rocks into it, wanting more contact even though it aches a little. He takes a firmer lick, moaning softly as he grips her ass and tilts her hips up for better contact, before pulling her clit between his lips and sucking.

She grabs a handful of the sheets, writhing up against his mouth, "God, Klaus." He pulls back and she hisses out a protest. "Shh," he soothes. "I just want to switch positions a bit. Sit up, sweetheart. I want you to watch."

She gropes behind her, piling his pillows against his headboard and reclining back. His expression turns mischievous as his head dips, his fingers parting her folds and exposing how flushed and pink and dripping she is. She watches two of his fingers press inside of her, a whine spilling from her lips. They're thicker than hers and when she feels him hum Caroline's vision goes a little white around the edges. "Feel free to offer directions," he mutters. "I can take it."

She doesn't have time to formulate a coherent reply because he quickly proves that he's a diligent student, his tongue, wet and hot and perfect, tracing the ever tightening circles that her fingers had shown him. The fingers he's got buried inside her are curious, curling and searching and when they brush over the spot that has her calling his name and panting they stay there. He doesn't mind when she grabs his hair, or when she jerks up into his mouth, demanding more speed, greater pressure. Her climax builds quickly, bigger this time, encouraged by Klaus' longer fingers and their diligent attention to her g-spot.

Caroline doesn't recognize the sounds she makes, the barely decipherable words that are clearly pleading. Klaus helps her along with his own noises of enjoyment, with his eyes that drink in her every reaction greedily. When she comes it crashes over her without much warning, her body pulling taut and then quivering uncontrollably once she hits her peak.

She reaches for him blindly and Klaus pulls her close, letting her bury her head in her throat as she quakes and pants. His cock nudging at her slick folds has Caroline moaning again, hitching her leg over his hip. He's a solid line of tension, barely even breathing as she rolls her hips against the thick length pressed against her still twitching flesh. Her eyes flutter closed at the pleasure of it but Klaus remains unmoving. She shoves at him, meeting his lust-dark eyes, "If you fall asleep again I will  _kill_  you," she spits out. "Get a condom, take your pants off, and get inside me."

His eyes widen and she's never seen Klaus look so dazed. He searches her face for an agonizingly long moment, "Caroline, are…"

She cuts off whatever sweet though useless bit of assurance he was about to offer, "I'm sure. I'm sitting at two orgasms to your zero. Terms of list fulfilled though I won't object to another, obviously."

That seems to be enough for him because he rolls off of her swiftly. She hears him tug at the drawer of his nightstand, hard enough that it comes out entirely, crashing on to the floor. "Shit," Klaus gripes, rummaging through the mess he's made. He hops off the bed and Caroline snatches the condom from his hands, sitting up and perching on the edge of the bed. She spreads her legs, tearing open the wrapper and Klaus' shaky hands pause on his belt. He sounds like he’s holding back a laugh when he says, "You eagerness is gratifying, love. I assume it means that I've sufficiently acquitted myself?"

Her eyes narrow and she shoots a pointed glance at the straining bulge in his jeans, "Is this really the best time to get smug? I can leave you know. Let you take care of that yourself."

He shakes his head frantically, resumes taking off the rest of his clothes. He hurriedly kicks his jeans and boxer briefs aside, stepping closer and brushing his mouth over hers, a hand coming up to cup her breast. "Don't leave."

Caroline wraps her hand around his cock, stroking lazily and watching the cords of his neck as his head falls back. He sways into her motions, free hand coming up to grab her thigh. She leans down far enough to lick a bead of precum from the head of his cock, and Klaus hand grips her tightly enough to bruise for a moment. He loosens it with a harsh exhale and Caroline smooths the condom on. She presses the tip of him against her entrance when she's done, looping an arm around his shoulders. "I'm staying," she assures him, tilting her hips to take him that first inch. She rolls her hips, teasing the both of them, "Wanna make it worth my while?"

He lifts her leg higher, is inside of her with one firm thrust that has her stuttering out a moan and falling back on the bed.

Things move quickly then, their movements frantic and less than graceful, both of them selfish and grappling for their own pleasure. He gets her there with his thumb on her clit, whispering filthy words about how good she looks in his bed, how he wants to bend her over it next, into her ear.

When she can speak again she tells him she's onboard but suggests they try a shower first.

Waking up to a blaring alarm is never pleasant and, jarred out of a particularly excellent night's sleep, Caroline's extra resentful about it as she claws her way towards awareness.

She's warm and she's comfy and the best kind of sore and she  _really_  doesn't want to wake up.

Who knew Klaus' bed was so awesome?

An arm is slung over her waist, and Klaus presses his face into the back of her neck with a sleepy grumble. Caroline freezes, her eyes popping open, when last night's events (and it had been a loooong night) come flooding back.

She'd had sex with Klaus. Excellent sex. Lots and  _lots_  of excellent sex.

And she'd spent the night? Was she  _supposed_  to spend the night? Would he  _mind_?

All excellent questions but the bleating alarm tells her she doesn't have time for them.

Caroline sits up, glancing around wildly, spotting Klaus' phone. She leans over him to snatch it up, eyes widening when she sees how late it is. "Oh no," she groans, throwing the covers off and scrambling out of bed. "I'm so late."

He sits up, scrubbing a hand over his face and Caroline quickly spins away, averting her eyes from the compelling sight of his bare torso and the sheets bunching over his lap. She does  _not_  have time to properly appreciate the sight with her hands or her mouth so it’s best to deprive herself of it and avoid temptation. She 100% _cannot_  say screw responsibility and climb back into bed with Klaus no matter how delicious he looks. "Morning," he rumbles out. "I take it you have class?"

"Office hours," Caroline corrects briskly. She sees her jeans crumpled up near the end of the bed and makes a grab for them even though her panties are nowhere in sight. She shakes the denim out violently and wrinkles her nose when they remain hopelessly creased. She shoves her legs into them, fervently hoping that whatever student babies showed up for tutoring are too innocent to recognize a walk of shame when it’s right in front of them. Her phone had been on the floor under her pants and she kills the alarm, shoving it in her pocket. Her bra is a couple steps away and she wrestles it on before making a beeline for Klaus' closet. She has a better shot at appearing normal and not well-fucked if she borrows something of his – the bright green cardigan and floral shirt she'd worn yesterday would probably be remembered. She digs a plain navy sweater from a pile, pulling it over her head before re-entering the bedroom.

She notes that it smells like him, and that it's going to be distracting, but she's going to have to push through.

When she chances a glance at Klaus he's still sleep muddled, his hair sticking up from his head at impossible angles. He remains overly appealing, even more so now that she can see faint red spots, marks she'd made with her teeth, littering his neck and sitting low on his stomach. She's sure there's also one or two on his thighs. Klaus' smile is warm and she returns it automatically as she runs a hand through her tangled hair. She'll need to sort that out on the train. "Sorry to, you know" she waves a hand in the general direction of the bed, "hanky panky and run. Last night was fun. We should totally do it again sometime."

His brows furrow and he shifts to the side, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. The sheet slips even lower and Caroline turns and makes for the bedroom door before she can see anything she shouldn't.

Must not maul Klaus until boundaries have been established, she tells herself sternly.

She’s new to this whole friends with benefits thing but she kinda thinks the benefits are supposed to only be occasionally enjoyed. Just two pals helping each other out. Morning sex would have broken the rules even if she hadn't been running insanely late. They'll have to iron out the details later.

Kat would be an excellent resource but she’s probably pissed about the money she'd lost. Caroline will have to check Google.

"Gotta run!" she calls, ignoring Klaus saying her name. She loops her bag over her arm, grabbing her jacket off the coat tree before turning to wave, "Duty calls. I'll call you later!"

The last glimpse she gets of his face as she slips out the door is more disgruntlement than confusion and Caroline knows she'll have to apologize for her hasty departure. Her grad school obligations are a good cover but she has to admit she might have bolted even if it had been a weekend morning, one where her only plans are sleeping in and catching up on the shows she'd DVRed over the week.

She truly hadn't anticipated their do over being mind-bendingly good. She hadn't expected to fall asleep with him, to wake up with Klaus wrapped around her. She hadn't known that she'd feel so freaking  _content_.

She needs to get coffee. Do her job, go to class. Then she'll process and plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**You're The Best Thing (Part Five)**

**Kat (10:15 AM):**   _You never replied last night. Does that mean I lost my shot at making some extra cash?_

 **Caroline (10:16 AM):**   _Yep._

 **Kat (10:24 AM):**   _That's all I get? A YEP?_

 **Caroline (10:28 AM):**   _Yep, I had sex with Klaus?_

 **Kat (10:28 AM):**   _And?_

 **Caroline (10:29 AM):**   _And what?_

 **Kat (10:29 AM):**   _Who are you and what have you done with Caroline Forbes?_

 **Kat (10:30 AM):**   _After all the angst I at least deserve to know if it was good._

 **Caroline (10:32 AM):**   _It was good._

 **Kat (10:33 AM):**   _JUST good?_

 **Caroline (10:34 AM):**   _I'm still processing._

**Kat (10:35 AM):** _Processing? Oh no._

**Kat (10:35 AM):**   _You're freaking me out, cupcake._

**Kat (10:35 AM):** _We're going shopping after work. You need a birthday dress._

**Kat (10:36 AM):**   _And an intervention._

**Kat (10:36 AM):** _I'll do the dirty work tonight and let Elena know she's on deck to be the good cop. She'll stop by and bring you goodies and tell you you're pretty._

Katherine Pierce isn’t the sort of woman who takes no for an answer. Caroline respects that.

Usually.

She’s less of a fan when the full force of Kat's obstinacy is directed her way. After her decree Katherine had texted Caroline a store, a time, and a not so subtle threat. Caroline had known that not showing up would just delay the inevitable, would lead to Katherine invading her apartment and making herself comfortable. At least if they meet in public, where other people can see them, Kat might attempt to be (relatively) nice. Worst case scenario, Caroline can perform a tactical retreat (aka flee) and hide in a crowd.

She shows up five minutes early, a bracing pumpkin spice latte (with extra whipped cream on top) clutched in her hand, and begins to poke around in the racks.

This shopping trip might have been coerced but Katherine isn’t wrong about the pressing need for a dress. Birthday celebrations deserve something new and pretty and while Caroline's upcoming 24th falls on a boring old Tuesday she'd roped all her nearest and dearest into a night out the following weekend.

She hears the shop's bell jingle as the door opens, then the sharp rap of heels on tile. Caroline doesn't bother to look – sure it  _could_  be a random woman who’s really committed to stilettos but somehow she doubts it – she just pulls a dress she thinks Kat will hate and pretends to seriously consider it. It's snatched out of her hands. "No," Katherine snipes. "Not that one. You have sixty-five floral dresses and this one's is more hideous than all of them. It looks like it should be a couch at an old folk's home."

Caroline sips her coffee, hiding a triumphant smile, and shifts to the other side of the rack, "Nice to see you too." She takes in Kat's sleek charcoal dress, the perfectly tailored burgundy blazer she wears layered over top, and the shiny shiny shoes. Kat's always rocked sleek and sexy and the business wear translation of her usual style is head turning. "You look great. Your internship agrees with you."

"I'm confident I'll come out at the head of the pack, minimal sabotage required," Katherine boasts, smoothing a nonexistent wrinkle at her hip. "But, alas, we're not here to talk about me."

"We can totally talk about you," Caroline counters. "Did that cute lawyer you met last time we went out end up calling?"

Katherine's offended by the question. "Of course he did. He took me for sushi but he's a little too earnest and into saving the world so I'm leaving him dangling. We'll see if a better prospect turns up."

Caroline opens her mouth to make a joke about how maybe a do-gooder type could be a good change of pace for Katherine (though she pities the poor guy who'll inevitably get crushed and left in the dust) but she doesn't get a chance. Kat's apparently cottoned on to her strategy and she steps directly into Caroline's path. They're pretty much the same height with Kat in heels and Caroline can tell by the resolute set of Katherine's chin that she's not about to move. Or allow herself to be sidetracked again. "Have you talked to Klaus?" she asks bluntly. "Or have you been ghosting him?"

Caroline sighs, "I talked to him this morning when we woke up. Only briefly because I was late. And I texted him a couple hours ago. He's supposed to hear back about a work thing today and I want to know if it's good news."

" _Not_  if it's bad news?"

Caroline shakes her head dismissively, "It'll be good news, I saw his proposal and it's awesome. Only a moron wouldn't like it."

"So you guys are fine?" Kat asks and Caroline winces at the heavy dose of skepticism. "Because you are not acting like you're fine."

She tries not to prove Katherine right with any nervous movements but she feels restless. And more than a little guilty. "I am maybe not entirely fine. I  _might_  have bolted without letting him say anything this morning and I  _might_  have ignored the fact that I bolted when I texted him."

Katherine absorbs the information without showing a single trace of surprise. "And  _why_  did you do that?" she presses.

That was the million dollar question. "Because I freaked out because I hate change," Caroline mutters.

"You more than hate change, Care. You pack every element of your life into a neatly labeled little mental box and you  _hate_  when the boxes get messed up."

Kat's straightforward, but not unsympathetic, and Caroline's shoulders slump. "Basically."

"Let's play a little game. What does my box say?" Kat asks.

Caroline considers, "The best get a grip friend a girl could ask for. Will endure hugs on special occasions. Great in a crisis, protective, would totally help me bury a body. I'm not calling you if I'm in jail because it's probably your fault I was arrested. And, in that scenario, getting arrested was probably pretty fun."

"And my box hasn't ever changed significantly."

"Nope," Caroline agrees. "Once upon a time I might have subbed in detention for jail but the principle's the same."

Kat uncrosses her arms, turning her attention to the clothing they're surrounded with. She makes a show of flipping through dress styles. "Okay. Now it's get a grip friend time. Tell me about Klaus' box. You didn't like him when you first met."

Caroline can't help the snort that erupts, "Um, no. He disagreed with me during every single discussion in English I. I had vivid fantasies about vaulting across the room to strangle his smug face. He was a Heathcliff apologist."

"He still disagrees with you. Constantly. Often solely to bait you. Why don't you mind now?"

She shrugs, "Because I've grown up? Baby freshman me thought that being questioned on my views, asked to defend my opinions, automatically meant that someone doubted my intelligence. I still get that sometimes but I know the difference between a mansplainer and a guy who's genuinely trying to have a discussion."

"A skill all women must learn," Kat intones solemnly, causing Caroline to crack a smile. "When did you decide Klaus was worth your time?"

Caroline shoots her a confused look, "Um, Kat, you were there, remember?"

"I was there when we found him on a bench on the quad drunk off his ass. I was there when you decided we couldn't leave him alone. I helped you haul him back to your dorm. And watched you try to make him comfortable on your floor. But I wasn't there in the morning."

"It was January and he wasn't wearing a jacket. And I didn't want him to get in trouble."

Kat huffs impatiently, "Yeah, yeah. That's old news. I know all about your pathological urge to help people, Caroline. I kinda blame your mom. Even if you didn't want Klaus losing a couple extremities on your conscience you could have kicked him out of your room as soon as he sobered up a little. You'd could have patted yourself on the back for doing a good deed, and gone right back to being annoyed by his existence. But you didn't. You dragged him to breakfast and insisted we all make nice."

Caroline hasn't thought about how she and Klaus came to be friends in a long time. She doesn't remember just what she'd told Katherine back them so it takes her a minute to formulate a reply. "We didn't have any super dramatic heart to heart. He woke up, I offered him a bottle of water. He thanked me, all proper and polite. My roommate got pissy about him being there, started slamming her books around and bitching under her breath about what an evil slutty slut slut I was. She knew about Tyler, thought I was cheating on him and was somehow under the impression that her opinions were relevant. I could tell that Klaus immediately hated her. He basically told her to shove it. That's when I knew he was good people."

"Ugh, that girl was so awful," Katherine says, her nose wrinkling in distaste.

"The roommate lottery was not kind to me. I do my very best to forget she still exists somewhere out in the world."

"Good plan, let's do that now and return to your Klaus box."

"That sounds kinda dirty," Caroline notes.

Kat visibly struggles for a moment, and Caroline knows she's fighting the urge to run with a joke of the inappropriate variety. Caroline's mildly impressed when she resists. There are few things Kat likes more than an uncomfortable innuendo she can beat to death. "I know what you're doing," she accuses, flipping her curls over her shoulder. "And it's not going to work."

Caroline rolls her eyes, "You can't blame a girl for taking a shot. No one likes an inquisition."

"I'm almost done. I'm getting to my point."

"I'm on pins and needles."

Kat's narrowed eyes convey that she's not amused by Caroline's sarcasm. "You managed to make Klaus a new box when you adopted him with minimal angst."

"I didn't adopt him," Caroline protests. "I just expanded my social circle a little. That's the whole point of college and you have to admit I kinda failed in the beginning since I still had the three of you from home and was trying to make things with Tyler work long distance."

"And you take forever to trust new people."

"So do you," Caroline grumbles.

"We're not talking about me. If we  _were_  I'd point out that I don't really trust anybody, with a tiny handful of exceptions, ever. And, unlike you, I don't actually  _like_  people. It's not the same thing."

It's never comfortable to have your foibles picked at and Caroline snaps back. "Blah blah blah it takes all kinds to make the world go 'round. Maybe you  _should_  call that earnest lawyer. That's an awfully kumbaya-ish sentiment, Kat."

Kat remains fairly placid, "I'm going to let that one pass since I get why you're cranky."

Caroline presses her lips together to keep from saying anything else. She knows that edge in Kat's tone, recognizes that it means they're inching towards a danger zone. It would be a dick move to start an actual fight when Katherine is genuinely only trying to help so Caroline takes a deep breath and does her best to listen patiently.

Kat eyes her carefully before continuing. "Klaus was your class enemy. Then he was a casual fun party acquaintance. You did that group project and he became an actual friend. When his parents visited and you agreed to be his fake-girlfriend you got closer. And when your mom got sick you elevated him to the best friend tier, right?"

"Right," Caroline says slowly, unsure what Katherine's expectant expression means.

"I'm just saying that's a whole lot of different boxes. Maybe, where Klaus is concerned, you're better with change than you think. You should probably think about why that is. And also actually  _talk_  to him. You were a wreck when you ghosted him last time and, from what Marcel said, he wasn't much better. Just quieter. And angrier."

Caroline blinks at that bit of info. It's new to her and makes a mental note to see if she can pump Marcel for details herself. He's supposed to show up for her birthday, she could probably convince him to dance with her. "Thanks, Kat. You can consider your get a grip duties complete."

"Do you need a hug?" Katherine asks, heavy with resignation.

Caroline throws her head back and laughs, "No, I'm good. I won't torture you. Just help me find a good dress for my birthday. And maybe a slightly trashy one since you reminded me that Klaus' oldest brother is in town at the end of the month. I'll be fake girlfriend-ing again."

"I can't believe you  _still_  do that. It's been five years."

Kat says something similar every time one of Klaus' relatives visits but Caroline really doesn't see what the issue is. "Why wouldn't I? I get a fancy dinner like three times a year when the awful members of his family visit and deign to summon him. I get to learn new and fun ways to be passive aggressive each time. Is it my fave way to spend an evening? Of course not. But it's just a teeny sacrifice of my time to make an evening less shitty for him."

"If you say so," Kat says, though she still sounds like she thinks Caroline's nuts.

"Hey, if you can't rely on a friend for a buffer what's the point? If you ever need a fake girlfriend just give me a call."

A smirk curls Kat's lips, "I'll keep that in mind. Might come in handy at a work function."

The company Kat works for was is about appearances. Caroline would bet they do killer food at cocktail parties and she's never met a canape she doesn’t want to eat ten of. "I do southern bimbo with Klaus' family. They hate me with the fire of a thousand suns but try to hide it because they're stuffy. Klaus just thinks it's funny. But I can totally branch out. I bet I could hold an English accent for a couple of hours."

Kat's head tips to the side, her smile widening, turning crafty. They've been friends for two decades and alarm bells begin to ring in Caroline's mind. "We should test that when you're drunk sometime."

That statement proves Caroline is right. If she ever finds herself behind bars it's going to be  _all_  Katherine's fault.

She takes Katherine's advice the next day. Partially because she doesn't want to chicken out.

Caroline had texted Klaus to ask if he had any plans today and he'd replied that he didn't and had said that he didn't mind if she dropped by. Her nerves have steadily grown all morning and she's glad she's alone in the elevator because she's sure Klaus' neighbors would be alarmed by her twitchiness.

She has a speech prepared, a batch of chocolate chip apology cookies, and a resolution to stop overthinking every little interaction with Klaus. They’re friends, they hooked up. They might do so again. Consenting adult people could do that. It’s not a big deal, there is no reason to stress.

It's become her mantra and she repeats it several times in the hallway outside of Klaus' apartment before she knocks briskly on his door. He opens it quickly (Caroline is, of course, right on time) so he must have been expecting her. She stares at him for a long moment, her carefully crafted apology nowhere to be found. He's dressed casually in a threadbare Henley and jeans, nothing on his feet. She can hear music playing, smells coffee. Klaus offers her a smile but it's wary, his expression guarded, and Caroline feels like an ass. "I'm sorry for fleeing," she blurts out. "Again. It wasn't you. It was the situation. I just kind of reacted and I didn't think it through."

Klaus softens slightly and he steps back to let her in. "Can I ask what about the situation bothered you?"

"Of course. You can ask me whatever you want. You had a point about the communication thing and I'm going to try to suck less at it. Also, I brought cookies."

He takes the container from her. It's still a little warm and his lips quirk knowingly, "How early did you have to get up to make these?"

She waves the question away, "I didn't sleep great anyway so it doesn't matter."

He doesn't look thrilled with that information but he refrains from commenting. "Do you want some coffee?"

She probably doesn't deserve his attempts to make this easy but she's super grateful for them. "Yes, please."

"Coming right up," he murmurs. Klaus pads away into the kitchen and Caroline leans down to unzip her boots.

She hears him rummaging, the clink of mugs. Sounds she's familiar with (even if this particular place is still pretty new) and they do wonders in calming her nerves. By the time she strips off her jacket she's feeling significantly more at ease. Klaus catches her eye as he sets a mug down, "For you, love."

He grabs his own cup, climbing on to a stool, eyes on her as he waits for her to speak. It takes Caroline a moment to remember that he'd asked her a question. She tugs on the ends of her hair, trying to think of the best way to explain. "Alright so, I'm kind of a creature of habit."

Klaus presses his lips together, an amused light creeping into his eyes, and Caroline knows he's trying not to tease her. She kind of wishes that he would. They're both awfully solemn and a little levity would be nice. Klaus takes a sip of his own coffee and composes himself, "You don't say?"

His tone is carefully modulated to sound neutral and Caroline throws him an exasperated look. "Yes, I know, that's a ridiculously obvious statement. But I went out with Kat yesterday and she said some things that made me think. My, ah,  _sexual_  relationships fall into two distinct categories." She holds up her hand, ticking off her points on her fingers, "First, there's the guys I dated for a significant amount of time. Matt, Tyler, Jesse, Stefan. Second, there are people I spend a night or two with and then never see again. See: various post breakup rebounds, vacation flings, etc. You don't fit nicely into either of those groups."

"You do like your tidy categories."

She takes a deep breath, gripping her cup tightly. The next part is tougher, less analytical. "And I maybe freaked out because I didn't have the excuse of being drunk," Caroline admits.

Klaus stiffens at that and Caroline shakes her head, rushing to explain. "That sounds bad. It's just… we could have brushed it off if we'd been drunk, you know? Pretended it never happened. If we'd wanted to."

"We can still do that, Caroline. It's not as if I was just waiting around for sex and I'm done now that it's happened."

"No, I  _know_  that. It was just scary. To think that everything might have changed. But I get that it didn't. I still want to watch terrible horror movies with you and crash gallery openings and pretend I know things about art. Now I'll just do those things while knowing you're good at oral sex."

A strangled noise comes from Klaus but Caroline keeps her eyes on her coffee. It’s easier to be blasé and pretend that she’s not the color of a highlighter if she doesn’t look at him directly.

He clears his throat, "You left because you were scared. But now you're not?"

"Pretty much. I also wasn't sure what the protocol was. Was cuddling on the table? Should I have stayed for breakfast? I had no idea. I'd never woken up with someone who wasn't a boyfriend. I wasn't sure if you even wanted me there."

"If I hadn't I would have made that clear."

Okay, that’s true. Klaus isn’t shy about expressing his annoyances. He values his space he'd be upfront about wanting more of it. "I should have realized that," Caroline admits. She manages a wry smile, "Your directness is totally part of your charm."

Klaus drums his fingers on the counter. "I think that depends on who you ask. I'll admit that I'm guilty of intentionally putting out those mixed signals you accused me of. I thought things would go better if you initiated them, given your doubts. I goaded you a bit. Attempted to push you into acting."

"A bit?" Caroline repeats.

Klaus tips his head towards her, conceding her point. "Perhaps more than a bit. Rather hypocritical of me, I know."

She’ll give him  _some_  credit for admitting it. But only some, "Yeah, I think things will go better if we agree that, from this point on, trying to manipulate each other isn't cool."

Klaus nods immediately, his face growing thoughtful, "No mind games, agreed. Does that mean that you see the other night being repeated?"

Caroline struggles to keep from squirming. It takes a great deal of effort to keep the lift of her shoulder nonchalant. She's kind of glad that he'd asked because she wasn't sure she would have been able to broach the topic. She wants to take care with her answer, not seem overly eager, just in case  _he's_  decided that sex between them is too messy. She won’t blame him if that’s the case.

The only objections Caroline has don't have anything to do with the physical stuff. She's only leery about what had happened afterwards. If they can figure all  _that_  out (the conversation they were having is a good sign) and get to a place where they're on the same page about what they want, then why not? "Maybe?" she says cautiously. "Not like  _today_  but later on if we're both into it? Assuming we can master talking about the awkward stuff I don't see why we can't help each other out when the mood strikes. At least while we're both single. Drunk me already gave you a play by play of what I'm into and we've proven we click like that so we might as well see what happens."

Klaus turns away when she finishes, hiding his reaction. He grabs the half full pot of coffee and tops up his cup. "'See what happens' isn't very on brand for you," he teases.

Of course he'd point that out.

"I got myself all worked up last week anticipating you making a move. That blew up in my face. I'm thinking we just keep it simple. You said you wanted me to tell you what I want, right? Why don't we just stick with that? It'll go both ways and if one of us isn't into it at that moment they just say so. No harm no foul. We can work out a secret signal if you'd like. Maybe a text code. I might have some ideas stored on my phone."

"Of course you do." Caroline can see Klaus' shoulders shaking, knows that he's laughing. Laughing  _at_  her but she'll be generous and let that go. "I think words will suffice. We're both quite articulate." He reaches for the Tupperware container when he sits back down, selects a cookie before he offers them to her. "D'you want one? You made them, it's only fair that you enjoy them."

That's not logic Caroline's going to argue with. She takes a cookie, hums happily around a large bite. They'll try things Klaus' way, with the words. Caroline  _is_  going to keep the list of possible signals she'd started though. Just in case.


	6. Chapter 6

**You're The Nicest Thing (Part Six)**

**Caroline (6:53 PM):**   _I'm running late._

 **Caroline (6:53 PM):**   _Mostly on purpose. I wanna see how irked I can make your brother before I even sit down. If he's got that little forehead wrinkle going on I'm gonna call it a win._

 **Caroline (6:54 PM):**   _But I didn't want you to worry so ta da! A heads up._

**Klaus (6: 54 PM):** _I might have. You are pathologically punctual._

**Klaus (6:55 PM):**   _How much is the deliberate lateness killing you?_

 **Caroline (6:55 PM):**   _A LOT._

 **Klaus (6:56 PM):**   _I appreciate your efforts. They'll likely shorten the evening. Finn refuses to lose his temper in public. Or in front of his darling children._

 **Caroline (6:56 PM):**   _Here's hoping!_

 **Caroline (6:57 PM):**   _Speaking of the Little Misses Seen But Not Heard, what are the odds that they're still not allowed to eat sugar?_

 **Caroline (6:57 PM):**   _Or watch TV?_

 **Caroline (6:57 PM):**   _Or do basically anything fun and/or childlike?_

 **Klaus (6: 58 PM):**   _Knowing Finn? Incredibly high._

 **Caroline (6:59 PM):**   _Awesome._

 **Caroline (6:59 PM):**   _For my evil plan, I mean. Not so much for them._

 **Caroline (6:59 PM):**   _I'm going to buy them candy and glitter nail polish and lip smackers. Maybe a Tiger Beat or two. I'll start a convo about The Biebs and how dreamy he is._

 **Caroline (7:00 PM):**   _I seriously considered springing for the_ Frozen  _karaoke machine but that thing is EXPENSIVE._

 **Caroline (7:00 PM):**   _And lbr I'd totally have ended up keeping it._

 **Klaus (7:01 PM):**   _Yes. You would have._

 **Klaus (7:01 PM):**   _Finn and his family are incoming. I'm ignoring their approach like a mannerless heathen so that should help our cause._

 **Caroline (7:02 PM):**   _Excellent._

 **Caroline (7:02 PM** ):  _I'll be there in about 15. I'm dressed like a disco ball. You won't be able to miss me._

"Bye!" Caroline calls loudly, waving enthusiastically. She's leaning on Klaus heavily, trying to act like she's wasted, and several people nearby are looking at her with thinly veiled distaste. She'd chattered happily as they'd waited for the car Finn had called to arrive, laughing raucously at her own jokes. She's not offended by the dirty looks – she's making a spectacle of herself on purpose. Besides, she's certain none of the judge-y observers could have survived the dinner she’d just had sober. "Be sure to give us a holler next time y'all are in the neighborhood!"

Finn glances back, a strained smile on his face, before he slides into the back of the car he'd just ushered his wife and children into. Caroline maintains her sunny smile as they pull away from the curb, only letting it drop when she turns to Klaus. "Oh my god, they're so boring," she complains, shifting her jaw from side to side to work out the faint ache in her cheeks. Her high school pageant days had taught her how to fake smile like a pro but she no longer had much of an opportunity to work those muscles. She'd dropped the exaggerated accent she'd adopted and she straightens and stops tottering on her heels. "And  _so_  sanctimonious. So your twenty year old sister has had three boyfriends in two years. Big whoop. That's no reason to burn her at the stake. I'm glad it's the 21st century and your brother can't lock Rebekah away until he can marry her off to the highest bidder."

Klaus' expression grows puzzled when she pulls away from him and begins to rummage through her bag, "Are you not actually drunk, love? I'm impressed. You had a number of cocktails."

Caroline smirks, "I knew the waitress. Grabbed her when I went to the bathroom and got her to make my drinks virgin. Hopefully she does something fun with the seven shots of vodka she put on your brother's bill. Lord knows she didn't get much of a tip. I wish I'd thought to hit an ATM."

Unsurprisingly, Klaus has that covered. "I left some extra cash at the table. Finn's always been a miser."

"I love a man with a plan," Caroline teases, pressing into his space again. Klaus doesn't retreat and she reads some intrigue in the way he looks at her though he keeps his hands to himself.

A fact Caroline finds herself lamenting.

They're in a good place lately, their conversations occasionally edging into slightly flirty territory. It's fun and she finds herself buzzing with excitement, jittery with anticipation, every time Klaus stands a little too close or lets his eyes linger on her mouth. Caroline's been idly considering the best way to propose they try out another round of benefits for days and tonight, seeing Klaus decked out in a perfectly cut black suit, the urge is stronger than ever.

It'll have to keep though, just for a little while. She and Klaus have a routine.

Caroline retrieves her sneakers from her bag before setting her hand on Klaus' shoulder. She uses him to keep her balance, leaning down to switch out one of her nude heels. They make her legs look incredible but so aren’t going to cut it for an evening stroll. She'd be limping within a block.

Sometimes they end up walking for miles and Caroline's learned to plan ahead.

Klaus is always edgy after an encounter with one of his terrible family members. His parents garner the worst reaction but Finn is Esther's favorite minion. Caroline would bet her meager savings account that he dutifully reports back Klaus' every word, her every deliberate faux pas. Dinners with him are never a picnic. Finn Mikaelson is an expert at snide, a master of comments that are benign on the surface but filled with subtext designed to cut Klaus deep.

Caroline always finds herself wishing he’ll choke on something. She'd give him the Heimlich – she wasn't a monster – but he'd earned a little suffering.

The first time she'd played the doting girlfriend she'd been at a loss for what to do in the aftermath. She'd had her fair share of parental frictions but nothing like the coldness Klaus' family directed at him. She'd fretted after Klaus had dropped her off at her dorm room door. He'd been distant, his words clipped, and he'd brushed off her attempts to get him to come in and hang out. He'd ignored her texts and the next morning she'd headed straight for his room.

When he'd opened the door to her insistent pounding his hand had been bandaged, his lip split. He'd been nursing a roaring hangover and his mood had been extra ornery. She'd dragged him out for breakfast anyway, refusing to be baited. Coffee and bacon had improved his temperament slightly. It had taken him days to be back to normal and Caroline had learned her lesson. She hadn't let him shake her off the next time he'd been obligated to make nice with a family member he loathed. Or the time after that.

Klaus is a smart guy. He'd eventually stopped trying.

She lets out a happy sigh when she's finished the shoe swap, digging in her bag once more and producing a pair of mittens. Klaus makes an amused noise but Caroline ignores him, shaking back her hair (over teased and saturated with hairspray – as fitting her fake girlfriend persona) before looping her arm through his. She tows him to the left, "Yelp says there's a place a couple blocks away that makes a kick ass hot fudge sundae and I want it. I think I deserve it too."

She'd already ordered dessert – a tiny fancy thing that included gold leaf – but her sweet tooth is far from satisfied. Klaus doesn't resist her taking the lead, and Caroline studies him as they walk, trying to gauge his feelings. He's gotten less raw over the years. At twenty his rage after one of these dinners had been palpable, his outer calmness a brittle shell that needed only the tiniest pressure to crack. She remembers feeling helpless watching it build, being unable to resist jumping in and attempting a deflection.

There is barely a trace of that strain now. Klaus's manner is relaxed, his head tipped up towards the sky. They stick close together, weaving through people that pass in clumps and pairs. "I'm fine," he says, after enduring her scrutiny. "I won't make you walk for hours this time." His head rolls to the side and the curl of his lips is playful. "You won't even have to break out the hand warmers I know you have stashed in your bag."

She knocks her shoulders into his, "You can't make fun of me for those. You pay your bills by drawing things and my hand warmers have saved your precious artist's fingers from frostbite on  _multiple_  occasions. You're welcome."

She feels his arm stiffen under hers, sees his mouth open and close. She throws him a look filled with exasperation, "Just make the dirty joke, Klaus. You know you want to."

"You've just provided me with so many possibilities. Excuse me for taking a moment to sift through them to select the best one."

"A simple, 'Why should I thank you when you enjoyed my fingers quite vocally' would have worked, I think."

Klaus shakes his head, lips slightly pinched in distaste (he’s never appropriately appreciative at Caroline's attempts at impressions – silly because her Klaus-voice is  _awesome_ ). "I'd like to think I could have managed something a touch more subtle."

Caroline sighs and resumes walking, "Hate to break it to you but even your fancy accent can't make a taunt about sexual stuff classy, Klaus."

He laughs, a healthy dollop of incredulity mixed with bright mirth. " _'Sexual stuff_?'  _That's_  the terminology you're going with?"

She lifts a hand, gesturing to the people around them. It's fairly early on a Friday night and, as they'd gotten closer to the ice cream shop, they'd been joined on the sidewalk by various parents with young-ish children. She lowers her voice and Klaus presses closer to listen, "I'm  _trying_  to respect the little ears here. I'll scandalize you later, once we're alone.  _If_  you want."

He's the one who pulls them to a stop this time, stepping in front of her. Any trace of amusement has left his face. He sets a hand on her waist and Caroline curses the heavy wool of her coat as he tips her head up with gentle pressure on her chin. "Does that mean you'll be accompanying me home?"

"I pretty much always accompany you home after I've gotten my fake girlfriend on," Caroline points out. She's testing the waters, feeling out her welcome. She tamps down a flutter of nerves, holding Klaus' gaze steadily.

She thinks he's intrigued, that there's a little bit of heat kindling, desire that wasn't there before. "That's true," Klaus agrees, the words coming slow. "But you generally end up falling asleep on my couch."

She should have known he'd put the ball firmly in her hands. "I'm not planning on sleeping on the couch," she says. "Your bed is super comfy."

There. Move made.

Caroline holds her breath, her toes curling in her shoes as she resists the urge to fidget. Klaus' lashes drop, covering his eyes, but a smile carves a dimple in his cheek. "I'm glad you like it," he murmurs simply. He offers her his arm again. She rests her hand on the crook of his elbow and Klaus reaches over, his free hand folding over hers as they resume their walk. "Are you going to need to flee in the morning?"

She probably deserves that. "Nope, it'll be Saturday. Saturday's are for sleeping."

His nod is satisfied and Klaus' fingertips sneak under the sleeve of her coat, the rough pads of them brushing over her wrist. She shivers, and it has nothing to do with the chilly evening air.

She thinks she spies Klaus' expression flit to smugness but she decides not to comment. She'll let him have his moment.

For now.

When Klaus opens the door and gestures for her to precede him Caroline's already working the buttons of her coat, her fingers fumbling as her haste makes her clumsy.

Klaus had run with her move, taken a seat next to her at the cozy restaurant instead of across the table. He'd touched her, a fingertip drawing shapes on the inside of her thigh. He hadn't gone much higher than her knee even when she'd widened her legs in a blatant invitation.

She'd gotten a killer hit of brain freeze trying to speed eat her sundae so they could leave.

She'd been planning on mauling him in the elevator (cameras be damned) but it had been unfortunately occupied. Klaus had used his neighbor's guests packing the elevator (apparently there was a party happening a couple floors up – they'd garnered an invite but had declined) to his advantage. He'd pressed himself along her back, had swept her hair to the side and leaned in to speak to her, his lips brushing the back of her neck as he'd spoken quietly.

She’s going to hope that whatever he'd said hadn't been important because Caroline's retained nothing.

The ascent had seemed endless and she's feeling overheated.

She strips her coat off and tosses it over the table by the door, reaching for Klaus and pressing him back into it. He exhibits nothing but pleasure at being pressed between her and a solid surface, his hand curling around the back of her neck. His thumb strokes her jaw and his head dips to his lips can trace the same path. His mouth opens over the curve of her shoulder, nudging her dress aside. He runs his free hand over her ribs before settling it at the small of her back, anchoring her body to his.

She'd had no intention of going far but she doesn't object to his hold. She makes quick work of his outer layers, shoving his coat and suit jacket from his body. Caroline arches into Klaus, rubbing her hips against his and tipping her head back to bare more of her throat, gripping his shoulders tightly. His mouth is freaking magic and she lets sensation consume her for a long minute. He presses a thigh between hers and her breathing grows heavier as Klaus zeros in on the spots that make her moan.

It's his smile, the one she feels pressed into her skin, which reminds Caroline that she has a  _plan_. She nudges him away from her shoulder, leaning up to get her mouth on his. Klaus hums into the kiss when she licks into his mouth, his hand twisting to burrow into her hair. His fingers snag and Caroline pulls away with a wince. "Sorry," he apologizes, trying to extricate himself.

She reaches back to help him untangle, pressing a kiss to his palm when he's free. "It's not you, it's the half a can of hairspray I used to make my hair this big."

He smooths over her hair delicately, as if he's wary of being snared again. "It's certainly quite a look."

Caroline shrugs playfully, unoffended by his careful attempt at diplomacy. When she'd strutted up to the table his expression had been hilarious – he'd blinked hard, as if looking at her was physically painful. Caroline had, at that point, considered her outfit a smashing success. "I like to mix it up. I've done scandalously short, obscenely tight, obviously cheap  _and_  boobalicious. Sometimes a combo of two or more of the above. I decided on gaudy this time."

Klaus traces her collarbone, eyes on the shimmery powder (gold to match her dress) she'd liberally applied, "You weren't exaggerating when you said disco ball."

Caroline steps away, spinning to give him her back. "It's a little itchy, to be honest. The lining sucks. Want to help me take it off?"

This time Klaus takes the blatant invitation. He tugs the zipper down swiftly, his knuckle dragging along her spine. She tenses her abs against the tremor that wants to wrack her body, rolling her shoulders forward to slip off the straps of her dress. She pushes it past her hips and Klaus unclips her bra without being asked, his hands sweeping the lace away himself. She stills him before he can touch her, pressing his palms into her stomach. Caroline twists her neck to look at him. "Can I borrow your shower?" she asks, casual as can be.

Klaus brows furrow in puzzlement, "Of course."

"You're invited, obv. I put on a whole lot of glitter. You can help me wash it off. I'd hate to get it all over your nice sheets."

The confusion melts away, replaced by eagerness and his hands twitch underneath her grasp. "Well," he drawls, "I'd be an  _awful_  host if I refused to see to a guest's comfort, wouldn't I?"

"Yes, because you're  _all_  about decorum." She leads him in the direction of the bathroom, spine straight and proud, goosebumps rising on her skin under his fleeting touches. She breaks away from him once they enter, reaching into the shower stall to turn the water on. She grabs the hem of his shirt when she's done, tugging pointedly, "Strip," Caroline demands.

Klaus looks like he's about to argue but his mouth snaps shut when Caroline peels her panties from her hips and steps into the tub. His shirt hits the floor soon after and Caroline misses the sound of his pants dropping when she ducks her head under the water.

Then he's at her back again, all hot skin and lean muscle, his hands hovering over her skin. This time Caroline doesn't stop him when he touches her.

She's not about to risk shower sex – the curtain rod doesn’t look all that sturdy and the soap dish jutting out from the wall is surely a hazard – but a little shower foreplay is doable. One of Klaus' hands cups her breast, two fingers teasing her nipple. His other hand wanders down, stroking over the clenching muscles of her lower stomach. He lingers there, making no further moves, and Caroline whines out a protest, parting her thighs and leaning more heavily against Klaus.

His laugh is indulgent, low and raspy. "I thought I was supposed to be assisting you in getting clean?"

He's gone in the next moment, leaving Caroline alone under the shower's spray. She turns to glare at him, the words dying when she actually looks at him.

Wet is a good look for Klaus.

She eyes his exposed skin hungrily, gaze flitting down to follow the water dripping down his torso. The hair on his lower stomach is darker than the curls on his head and Caroline's hand reaches out, her nails following the trail from his navel down. He groans, deep in his throat, a heavy swallow following the sound. Caroline wraps her hand around the base of him, stroking as he hardens. She watches his muscles tense and relax, steps closer to press her lips to his shoulder. The bar of soap he's grabbed drops as his eyes flutter shut, and Klaus grits out a curse when her grip tightens and she rubs her thumb just under the head of his cock.

Caroline takes the opportunity to drop to her knees, water splattering down her back. She ducks low, pressing his cock to his stomach as she runs her tongue from base to tip, resting a hand on Klaus' thigh for balance. He turns to stone under her touch, and she sees his hands scrabbling for purchase in her peripheral vision. When she licks over the tip, before sucking him into her mouth, her name spills from him raggedly.

She'd smile if she could.

Instead Caroline sucks harder, taking Klaus cock deeper, teasing him with her tongue as she works her way down. She hollows her cheeks as she pulls back, her free hand cupping his balls. She's rough with her mouth and delicate with her hand, steadily working him up. Caroline's head bobs quickly as she sucks hard, the barest hint of her teeth leaving Klaus tensing, his hips jerking. Her hand is just as busy, stroking and rolling, and Klaus' stance widens to give her more room.

She keeps her eyes on his face, watches his mouth go slack and his eyes unfocused. She squeezes her thighs together, trying to ease the demands of her own body. The shower has steamed up the bathroom and Klaus seems to be having trouble catching his breath. His chest moves rapidly, a flush spreading across his face. "Caroline," he groans, hoarse and on edge. His body's drawn taut, his fists clenched tightly. "Love, I'm going to…"

She flicks her tongue over the slit at the head of his cock, closing her lips around him before moaning at his taste.

Klaus' teeth snap together, a hiss escaping him as his head falls back against the wall. Caroline doesn't need the words, can read the signs as clear as day. Still, the warning is appreciated. She pulls back, sinking lower on her knees, moving the hand that had been resting his leg to stroke his length. She kisses his hip before leaning back. She's playing a hunch. Last time Klaus had delighted in leaving marks on her skin though he'd politely kept them in easily covered areas.

It's only a small leap to assume he might like to see another kind of mark.

She thinks she's on to something. His eyes widen as he watches her, locked on her breasts as they sway with her movements. Caroline licks her lips, feels how swollen they are and her voice isn't steady when she speaks. "It occurs to me that I don't have a handy list of  _your_  kinks. That seems a little unfair."

"I'll text them to you," Klaus grits out. " _Later_."

She can smile this time so Caroline does. And she doesn't try to hide that she's up to no good. She slows her hand, loosening her grip minutely, keeping her strokes leisurely. "That'd be great, thanks. But I bet I could guess a few."

The noise Klaus makes, a harsh grunt, is  _really_  gratifying.

"Do you want to come on my skin, Klaus?" Caroline asks. His spine bows as soon as she's finished the question, his shoulders digging into the tile as he pants harshly.

She's just gonna take that as a yes.

She pushes farther, drinking in his reactions greedily. He's trembling, his control barely leashed, and she can't wait to make him lose it. "Hmm, what else might you be into?" Caroline wonders aloud. "I kinda need both my hands right now but what if I touched myself while your cock's in my mouth?"

His head jerks up and down in a nod and he begins to shake, a hand reaching up to press against the wall to steady him. "And I remember some interest in sex toys," Caroline continues.

"Suction cup," Klaus gasps out.

"Good memory," she praises teasingly. "Have you been thinking about that one? Maybe in this very shower?"

His attempt at a reply is too garbled to understand. He's so close, straining to hold off. Caroline ducks her head for a minute, fighting back a devious smile. "I've been thinking about you too. About  _this_. I found myself staring at your tie all night. Imagining it tied around my wrists. They were behind my back and I was bent over your bed but something like this could work too. You could put your hands in my hair. Take my mouth and show me the speed you like best."

He quivers, fists pressing tightly to the wall behind him. "Fuck, Caroline. I want…"

She shuffles closes, so the tip of his cock grazes the slope of her breast, "Come," she urges.

He falls apart with a low cry, pulsing in her hands, spilling wetness across her chest. He sags against the wall as his climax subsides, eyes on her breasts and on his semen smeared across her skin. He clears his throat, "That was…"

Caroline lifts a hand and Klaus helps her to her feet, "Illuminating?" she supplies, smirking at him as she steps into him. "I'm still going to need that list. For science."

He kisses her, wet and deep and the best kind of dirty. She melts into him, sighing when his hands slide over her slick skin. The cup her ass, rough and possessive, as he sucks on her tongue. She's a little dazed when he pulls back. There's need sitting heavy in her belly, insistent now that she's watched him come, and she almost misses his words. "I'll add your fascination with my ties to the list you supplied."

Oops. Caroline hadn't meant to give him  _more_  ammo. Not that she's all that mad about it.

"I think I already kinda mentioned that one, didn't I?"

"Briefly. Along with an intriguing hint about your consumption of pornography."

If he expects her to deny it he's got another thing coming. "Why do you think I'm so grouchy when people touch my iPad? It's filled with smutty books."

"Interesting," Klaus murmurs and Caroline's going to have to watch him the next time he's over at her place. Klaus is a shameless snooper (not that she had any stones to throw in  _that_  department). His hands wander up, gliding over the flare of her hips, stroking over her stomach. One presses between them while the other holds her steady, his wrist flipping so he can cup her. He presses a finger between her folds, lighting up when he finds her slick to the touch. "What part of that turned you on so much, hmm? You're soaked."

"We're in the shower."

Klaus' eyes narrow and he presses inside of her. His finger goes in easily, her body fluttering around the digit and he adds another, leaving Caroline moaning. "You were saying?" he goads. He slips his fingers out of her, using both of them to tease her clit, and Caroline can't remember what she’s supposed to be denying.

"Did you like having me at your mercy? I know I adored keeping your hips pinned while your clit throbbed against my tongue. I didn't make you beg then but I plan to."

Had that been on her list? Or was that one of his things? Caroline's brain is too fuzzy to remember. She arches into him, a silent plea for more pressure but he keeps the circles he's tracing slow.

"Was it the fantasies?" he continues, words thick with want. "We can try them all. Anything you want."

His touch is light, barely glancing over her most sensitive nerves, and Caroline squirms against him.

And then he stops.

He presses his face into her shoulder, his hand falling to grip her thigh. "Klaus," she grumbles, rocking her hips impatiently. "I thought we agreed this was a quid pro quo kinda thing. I gave you something now I  _need_  something. Touch me."

He wraps an arm around her, running his hand down her spine in a manner she thinks is supposed to be soothing. That's easier said than done and Caroline rubs her nipples against his chest with a whimper. "I know. Just give me a few minutes," Klaus coaxes. "We'll clean up and then I want you in my bed. I want you writhing against my mouth. It's just water here and I want to taste you."

Caroline wavers, her body screaming at her to just grab his hand and press it where she needs it. If she asks nicely she's sure he'd oblige her but the picture he paints, the rasp of need in his voice, is awfully tempting. She blows out a breath, sucking in another to try to gain a modicum of control. "A very few minutes," she finally says. There were still the safety issues to consider. She'll want him inside of her after she comes and in a bed that can happen faster. Still, she has conditions. "Like, this had better be the fastest shower in history. Don't even  _think_  about letting your hands wander to non-PG areas because I can't take it."

"I'll be a perfect gentleman."

Caroline snorts, because  _that_ _’s_ a little unbelievable. " _And_  I get to pick what we do after." She hadn't managed to get on top last time, and that's an experience she wants.

He urges her to turn, his hands gentle on her shoulders. "Deal, sweetheart." Caroline tips her face into the spray, seriously considering turning the heat down a few notches. Klaus' hands in her hair are a welcome distraction from her aching need, the familiar scent of his shampoo tantalizing her senses.

She decides this feels too good to mar with a shock of cold, his long capable fingers massaging her scalp. She hums in delight, reaching out to brace her hands on the wall so she doesn't lean back in to him. Such an action would inevitably lead to them lingering in the shower. Caroline's looking forward to Klaus' head between her thighs, knows that pleasure will eclipse this one.

A girl has to have priorities.


	7. Chapter 7

**You're The Nicest Thing (Part Seven)**

**Kat (10:27 AM):**   _Let's get brunch._

 **Kat (10:27 AM):**   _I had to stay late last night to unfuck some of my fellow intern's gross incompetence and I think I deserve a pile of waffles. Followed by pie. Maybe a milkshake._

 **Kat (10:44 AM):**   _BonBon's in. Elena's not willing to leave her new boyfriend bubble to come hang with us but that's not surprising. She's been ditching us for boys since we realized cooties weren't actually a thing._

 **Kat (10:44 AM):**   _Let's say noon? At the place with the awesome booze expresso? Hopefully that waiter who's dying to get into your pants is there and you can flirt us into some extra bacon._

 **Kat (11:29 AM):**   _Caroline?_

 **Kat (11:29 AM):**   _You haven't taken this long to text me back like, ever._

 **Kat (11:30 AM):**   _You know I don't like worrying. It's bad for my complexion._

* * *

 **Katerina (11:39 AM):**   _Is Caroline with you? I've been texting her for an hour and she's not answering. You had your weirdo dinner yesterday, right?_

 **Klaus (11:41 AM):**   _Yes. And she's is. She's asleep._

 **Katerina (11:42 AM):**   _Hmm. I know Caroline likes to sleep in but this is a little much. Poor girl must have had an exhausting night. Whatever was she doing that she managed to exert herself so strenuously?_

 **Klaus (11:42 AM):**   _Is there an emergency she needs to know about or are you just being grating for your own amusement?_

 **Katerina (11:42 AM):**   _Yikes. Unclench, Klaus._

 **Klaus (11:43 AM):**   _Purposefully grating. Got it._

 **Katerina (11:43 AM):**   _Cheer up, Dimples. I'm fairly certain that your plan to hypnotize her with orgasms will eventually work out how you want it to._

 **Klaus (11:44 AM):**   _I haven't the faintest idea what you're nattering on about._

 **Katerina (11:45 AM):**   _Suuurre you don't._

 **Katerina (11:46 AM):**   _Anyone with half a brain knows aaalllll about your squishy feelings._

 **Katerina (11:46 AM):**   _Except for Caroline, of course._

 **Katerina (11:46 AM):**   _Our CareBear is a smart girl but she's too stuck in her own head to see you've been chafing in the friend box for a solid two years. Maybe longer._

 **Klaus (11:48 AM):**   _I'll make sure she checks her phone. I'm sure she'll get back to you later._

 **Katerina (11:49 AM):**   _You might want to warn her I'm done being sensitive._

 **Katerina (11:49 AM):**   _I don't like you but I still want ALL the dirty details._

 **Klaus (11:50 AM):**   _I will not._

 **Katerina (11:51 AM** ): _Letting her be ambushed is not very boyfriend-like, Klaus. Just a note. Because I've got money riding on this._

 **Klaus (11:52 AM):**   _Naturally. You're not the helpful sort, are you?_

 **Katerina (11:52 AM):**   _Please, why would I help you?_

 **Katerina (11:53 AM):**   _Watching you fail is one of my favorite things in life._

* * *

Klaus sets his phone face down, having had more than enough of the exchange, and climbs to his feet. He tolerated Katherine to a point (though perhaps not gracefully) because he'd recognized early on that if his acquaintance with Caroline was to flourish he had no other choice. That doesn't mean he had to choose to endure her quips when Caroline is nowhere in the vicinity. He'd assuaged Katerina's concerns about Caroline's well-being, a kindness in Klaus' opinion, and further conversation is unnecessary.

Katerina is far too fond of needling him though Klaus will readily admit that he's equally guilty of baiting her. He'd met Katherine Pierce before Caroline, at a party early in his first year of university. She'd introduced herself at Katerina Petrova, had invaded his space and let her eyes wander and her hands skim, in such a manner that left little doubt as to her intentions. He'd considered it – she'd been very beautiful and he'd been nineteen and hormonal – but something about her had sent faint alarm bells ringing through his head.

Later, once he'd reluctantly gotten to know her better, he'd praised his self-preservation instincts – though he does continue to tempt fate and call her by the fake name with which she'd first introduced herself. Tangling with Katherine, in any manner, generally ends badly for those who are brave or foolish enough to attempt it. Klaus had made plenty of questionable decisions at that age and he's thankful he'd chosen correctly in turning down Katherine's advances. She'd been displeased at the time, likely not used to the feeling of rejection. Klaus assumes the blow to her sizeable ego is the root of her dislike for him.

He's never taken offense or even cared overly much about her distaste for him. Any dalliance, however brief, would have made his life far too complicated once Caroline, who is an exceedingly loyal friend, had sparked his interest.

As if he needs  _more_  complications.

Klaus grabs Caroline's purse from the end table before he makes his way to the bedroom. He'd picked up Caroline's discarded clothes but he hadn't found her phone so he'll just assume it's somewhere in the depths of the oversized bag she'd been lugging around last night.

She hasn't moved much since he'd left the bed a half hour or so before, remains sprawled in the middle. They'd both been tangled in his blankets when he'd awoken and he'd been sorely tempted to apply his lips to her neck, to let his hands wander, to tempt her to stay in bed all weekend.

He'd resisted the urge and reluctantly peeled himself away because he'd known that Caroline is set on the ludicrous idea that he only desires her friendship and an occasionally mutually beneficial sexual release. She'd bolted the last time because she'd felt that waking up together was too intimate for the parameters of the arrangement she has in mind. Klaus wants to avoid a repeat of that morning. She'd made faint noises of complaint as he'd withdrawn, had rolled into the space he'd left, but she'd burrowed deeper into the warmth of the covers without waking. Klaus had thrown on some clothes and left the room, his willpower a shaky thing.

He'd needed something to occupy him and the mess in his kitchen had provided an opportune distraction. Sometime in the middle of the night they'd emerged for a snack and the remains of their thrown together meal – cheese on toast and apples – littered the counters. They'd eaten quickly, trading heated looks, and Klaus hadn't been able to resist the sight of Caroline perched upon the cabinets. She'd been wearing his clothes, her lips swollen and hair tousled from rubbing against his sheets. He'd approached and managed to divert Caroline enough that she forgot about cleaning up, a feat Klaus had been rather impressed with.

His diligent attention to Caroline's initial lesson continues to pay dividends.

After cleaning up Klaus had thought about making breakfast but, after careful consideration, had decided against it. Both because his refrigerator and cupboards are in desperate need of restocking and because he's leery of spooking Caroline yet again. Klaus hates the tiptoeing that he's doing, regularly curses himself for the events that had set him on this path. His memories of that first night with Caroline are hazy because of all the liquor he'd imbibed but he  _does_  remember confessing that he'd set out to seduce her.

And that she'd thought he'd been joking.

Back then, had he been a little more sober, he would have corrected her but his brain, pickled in bourbon and beer and vastly overestimating his prowess, had thought that he could somehow  _show_  her. Stupid, really. It isn't as if sex allows a pair to mind meld, is it?

That morning, waking up to a vicious hangover, alone, and wracking his brain for clues about what had happened had been one of the least pleasant Klaus had ever endured. The following days of silence, the weeks of skittering glances and fumbled words, had tried his patience and his temper.

What that period of awkwardness hadn't done, not for a moment, is tested his resolve. He wants Caroline and he's done with denying it. He'd been attempting to craft a perfect moment since before he'd graduated and he'd thought that evening at the bar was an ideal one.

He'd taken the first shot for courage, the second for luck. The third because Caroline had pressed it into his hands, her cheeks pink from laughter and dancing. The shots he'd taken afterwards all blended together though he's sure he'd invented reasons for each and every one.

He'd been thrilled when she'd kissed him, thought that it meant they were on the same page and that the words he'd been struggling with wouldn't be necessary.

It had been easy while they were both at school, he'd rarely had to make much of an effort to enjoy her company. They had habits and routines and Klaus rarely went a day without seeing her. They'd often hole up together with their books and separate projects, in his room or hers, and eventually he'd coax her into a bit of fun with taunts or poke her with mild insults until she agreed to leave her work behind. Other times it was Caroline who got restless, who cracked under the weight of her responsibilities and her obsession with perfection and dragged him out for drinks or dancing or a movie.

He'd come to like the life he'd built for himself, including the substantial piece of it that Caroline occupied, so much so that his parent's and brother's attempts to belittle it had no longer bothered him in the slightest.

He'd known things would change once he graduated and the knowledge hadn't sat well. He'd be living further away, his deadlines would be different, no longer laid out in advance in class syllabi. He'd also known that Caroline would push herself harder than ever in her final year, would stress about her job prospects as she completed her Masters. There'd been a chance that they'd grow apart and Klaus hadn't been willing to let that happen. Not without letting her know how he felt, that he was certain that they would work as more than friends.

It hadn't been a new thought but it also hadn't been an urgent one. Until he started filling out his graduation paperwork. While he wasn't much for sentimentality Caroline was. She'd started talking about how he was starting a new chapter of his life and Klaus had wanted to start it properly, with Caroline at his side, closer than she'd been throughout the last.

Getting the words out had proven to be difficult as evidenced by the fact that even now, months later, Klaus is still struggling. After their first disastrous night together he'd been furious with himself. Intellectually he'd known it was merely a bump, that Caroline's affection and loyalty would endure, and that he only needed to be patient.

While he'd waited he's considered his options carefully. He'd debated laying it all out, confessing that he's fairly certain that he's in love with her, but he'd had a sickening feeling that she'd react with pity given how terribly he'd mucked up. And he wouldn't entirely blame her. He's known Caroline for years and she isn't particularly shy about her sexual appetites. He's heard her grumble through dry spells, shamelessly speculate on one person or another's bedroom skills while they share drinks at various parties, and listened to both complaints praise for the partners she'd had. She likes sex, thinks it's an important part of a relationship. After that night at the bar he'd suspected she'd assume that, since things had gone badly for them when they'd tried to have sex, a relationship was out of the question. Had Klaus tried to tell her what he'd been feeling she'd have let him down gently, with kindness and warmth, informing him she couldn't see them as more than friends. It wasn't a conversation that Klaus thought he could bear without saying something he'd end up regretting.

He'd decided that, if they were going to move forward, they needed to exorcise the ghost of their ill-advised drunken sex and he'd patiently waited for the right time to broach the topic.

It hadn't gone quite as planned.

He's not entirely certain why Caroline has latched on to the idea that he'd been proposing a friends with benefits arrangement. It's been on the tip of his tongue to correct her each time she's mentioned it, but the words have always stalled. He's loathe to risk her retreating once more and he's sure there has to be a better way to make his intentions clear.

Unfortunately, he's yet to manage it.

It's entirely possible that he's been brainwashed by Caroline's usual movie night picks into expecting a quick epiphany and a happily ever. Onscreen it never seems to take all that much work to get to the swelling musical cue and a passionate embrace before the credits roll.

Klaus hears the door to his bedroom creak open, jarring him from his melodramatic thoughts, and he turns to greet Caroline. She's helped himself to his clothes again, his worn t-shirt slipping off her shoulder and revealing a faint bruise on her collarbone, and he settles onto a stool, willing himself not to react. He's relieved that she seems relaxed, meeting his eyes without a hint of doubt or nerves. "Morning," Klaus greets, striving for casualness. "D'you want a cup of coffee?"

Caroline nods, wandering into the kitchen, "I'll get it."

He follows her movements with his eyes, spinning when she passes behind him. "I can also offer you some cereal though I'm afraid I don't have much else in the way of food."

"That's okay. Kat wants to get brunch so she can eat her work stress. Do you want to come?"

He swallows a disbelieving laugh because that's a  _terrible_  idea for all that he's pleased by the invitation. He's sure that Katerina would be full of obnoxious commentary if he showed up with Caroline and that her ease would evaporate once the innuendos started flying. "No, thanks. I should go to the store, take care of a few other errands."

Caroline throws him a smirk over his shoulder. "Suit yourself. I'll totally expect a better midnight snack the next time we do this."

Klaus takes a sip of his coffee, resists the urge to tease her. It would be contrary to his purposes to make Caroline self-conscious and this morning is going  _very_  well. She hasn't rushed out, nor attempted to avoid him. She also apparently sees herself spending the night again, and soon.

Klaus is going to consider that excellent progress.

* * *

"Klaus!" Caroline calls, to be heard over the volume of the pounding dance music. "That is  _not_  a costume." He's dressed in his usual, jeans, tee and dark jacket, and while it's in no way a  _bad_  look he kind of sticks out in the bar's more appropriately attired crowd. She'd noted him as soon as he'd walked in, had ditched the guy who'd been in the process of offering to buy her a drink, and made a beeline in Klaus' direction.

She's been spending far too much time thinking about him this week. She'd grabbed her phone a bunch of times and typed out a dirty text (snapped a couple photos too) but she hadn't actually  _sent_  any of them. The internet tells her that sexting is kosher in a friends with benefits situation but Caroline's iffy on the timeline. Is it cool to hook up twice in less than a week? Caroline isn't sure. It's officially been a week since she'd woken up in his bed so she figures she might as well test the waters. They agreed that they had to both be feeling it and while Caroline definitely is maybe Klaus is on a different page. Berating him for his lack of Halloween spirit is a perfect opportunity to grab his attention and she'd seized it.

She should probably take some time and think about why the idea of arguing with Klaus gets her hot. And she will. Later.

The bartender throws Klaus commiserating eyes (Caroline also spies a healthy dose of amusement) as he sets a beer down. He lifts a brow in her direction as he leans across the bar, "Can I get you anything?"

Caroline shakes her head, somewhat regretfully. She's got a paper to finish this weekend (yet another reason why she needs to address her brain's recent tendency to fixate on Klaus) and she's not going to risk a hangover throwing off her schedule. Klaus sets a forearm on the bar and turns to her and the widening of his eyes as he fully takes in her costume is gratifying. The white satin slip dress she's wearing might  _technically_  be lingerie but it had been a steal. She'd borrowed a pair of wings from a friend in the drama department and some quality time with her glue gun had resulted in the sparkly silver halo she has perched on her head.

She crosses her arms when Klaus continues to stare at her until he visibly shakes himself and remembers she'd asked a question. She almost misses the words, crowds closer to hear. "Would you believe I forgot?"

"That it was Halloween? No."

"It's not actually Halloween."

She reaches out to shove him gently, "Look around, that's not the point. This is clearly a Halloween party therefore you're supposed to be in a costume."

A smile curls his lips as his head dips until she swears she can feel his lips brushing her ear. "In truth, I  _did_  forget. Until this afternoon. When I went in search of a costume the store was a mad house. I might not have survived wading in. I thought I might be able to throw something together but alas I failed."

Caroline would bet that he didn't try all that hard. Klaus is kind of particular about parties (and bars and restaurants) and he hadn't been super enthused about coming to this one.

The crowd around the bar is thick and someone jostles Caroline from behind. She stumbles, catching her balance on Klaus' chest and his hand lands on her waist to steady her. They linger, warm through the thin fabric she wears. Caroline finds her annoyance with him ebbing quickly as his thumb rubs absently over her side. He tips his head towards the dance floor, "Is everyone else here? At a table somewhere?"

"Yeah, Kat worked her magic and got us a good one."

"Mmm, I suppose she does have her uses."

Once upon a time Caroline would have rolled her eyes, maybe scolded Klaus to be nice. She's learned not to waste her breath. She's fairly certain that the beef between Klaus and Katherine is more habit than actual dislike at this point. She's well aware that it only began because they are both territorial weirdos who are bad at forging genuine friendships.

"Shall we join them?" Klaus asks, picking up his beer.

Caroline has a better idea and she looks down at the floor to hide a smile. "After we dance."

Klaus sighs, "Must we?"

"Yep!" Caroline chirps, taking his hand. Klaus doesn't actually mind dancing, she knows, is fairly good at it even. He's just a snob about pop music. He sticks close to her as they weave through the tightly packed club goers, a welcome warmth against her back. She brings them to the middle of the crowd and takes a quick glance around to see if any familiar faces are nearby.

No need to have any of their friends making assumptions and settling bets tonight.

She presses into Klaus when she turns, curling her arms around his neck. She's pleased when he doesn't hesitate to draw her into him, closer than they've ever danced before. The jeans he's wearing scrape against her inner thighs as his hand settles low on her back. She closes her eyes and presses her forehead to his shoulder, swaying her hips to the pulsing beat.

Klaus matches her movements without speaking and Caroline finds her concerns about their possible audience slipping away as their bodies move together. She loses herself in the music and her skin heats, breath coming faster every time Klaus' thigh presses against her, hitching her short skirt higher and higher. She can feel she's not alone in her reactions. They're plastered against each other, the thrusting of their hips growing more deliberate. She can feel his cock stiffening through the layers that separate them, the tension in his frame growing as he drags his lips up her neck. Her hands itch to wander and it takes her a second to remember that they can. She glances up as she slides a hand down his back, catches his eyes as she slips it under his shirt. His eyelids are lowered, lips parted and he shudders when she grazes her nail against his spine. "Is this okay?" she asks.

His hands tighten for a moment before one drops to graze her thigh. He toys with the hem of her skirt, as his lips find the spot below her jaw that always pulls a moan from her. "It's more than okay," he murmurs. "Though I think we need a bit more privacy if I'm going to make this good for you. Any ideas, love?"

Caroline does a quick scan of the room and she's immediately disappointed with her conclusions. She'd told Klaus they could dive into some more elaborate fantasies once they proved they could nail the basics. Which they had.  _Many_ times. Unfortunately, tonight's packed house makes one of her favorites impossible.

Luckily, her imagination is healthy. "Did you drive here?" she asks.

"I did," Klaus says slowly. "Had to park a ways away."

She'd figured. The number of people in attendance is what's led to the lack convenient nooks or crannies that Caroline feels comfortable pulling Klaus into. She reaches down to thread her fingers through his, "Let's go."

He doesn't resist being tugged back towards the door, discards his barely opened bottle on a table as they leave. Klaus pushes her hair over one of her shoulders as they wait in line to get her coat, then he loops an arm around her waist and slouches slightly. She's confused for a moment, shifts restlessly, and fights an audible reaction when he presses his mouth to the nape of her neck. She startles when he runs his fingertips over the back of her thighs, under her skirt, his teasing hidden by how closely they're pressed together.

She bites the inside of her lip to tamp down a moan but she doesn't hesitate to shift one of her legs to the side to give Klaus' hand more room. Her knees almost buckle when he traces over the damp spot on her panties, nudging the fabric aside to slicken his fingertip. Her eyes flutter shut as he circles her entrance, her body clamping down in anticipation.

She wants it inside of her, a second if he's feeling generous, arches her hips to grind back against him in a silent demand. She feels his laugh more than she hears it, the music drowning out the soft sound. "Patience, Caroline," he murmurs.

She'd like to bite out a complaint but the line shuffles forward and Klaus disengages, his hand leaving the confines of her underwear and her thoughts turn to protests. She glares at him over her shoulder and Klaus is annoyingly unperturbed. "That angle would do nothing more than frustrate you and you know it."

Okay, fine. Caroline supposes he has a point. She turns so she can face him, leans in so her words will be for him only. A quick glance around has told her they hadn't attracted any attention, Caroline figures they might as well keep it that way. "I think, with a few adjustments, that angle could work just fine."

His eyes are heated with intrigue when she pulls back, "Oh? Do tell."

"How about I show you? I'm gonna help. I know you like that."

Klaus brows lift, his lips parting, "You like it too."

That's not something she'll deny. Caroline lifts her finger, tapping her chin like she's thinking hard, "I'm thinking your bathroom will work best. The mirror should  _really_  enhance things."

"Undoubtedly," Klaus rasps.

"But first I want to see just how roomy your backseat is."

A guttural groan is torn from his throat, and his harsh swallow is visible. "Do you  _really_  need your coat?"

For a second Caroline considers ditching it. But only for a second because she's a practical kind of girl. Sometimes it's really a pain in the ass. "I just bought it so yeah. Unfortunately."

He exhales heavily, head lifting to glare at the line in front of them. Caroline smiles and presses her lips to the dip between his collarbones. "Now who's impatient?" She teases.

Klaus' eyes narrow, a warning she won't heed. Riling Klaus up is just too much fun, the benefits when he snaps far too gratifying. She's always found their clashes exhilarating but the new tension, the sexual edge to their power struggles, is explosive and addictive.

Caroline's just crossing her fingers that she can control it.

* * *

They walk to the car as quickly as possible, Caroline's heels clicking sharply on the pavement. Klaus had suggested slowing down initially, muttering a worry that she'd turn an ankle, but Caroline had refused. She'd thrown him an exasperated look and hurried him along. "I did pageants, remember? Practiced walking in heels until my feet were bloody."

He'd winced but obliged her haste and she's breathless when they reach the fancy SUV that the siblings Klaus actually likes had gifted him with when he'd graduated. When he presses her against the side, threading a hand in her hair to yank her mouth to his, she realizes that she won't be breathing normally for a while.

And that's totally okay with Caroline.

His kiss is rough, demanding a response and Caroline grabs at his coat and draws him closer as she sucks his tongue into her mouth. His free hand drops to hitch her thigh over his hip, notching his cock against her. He grinds, slow and deliberate but not nearly enough, and she moans into his mouth.

A car door slams, too close for comfort, and Klaus pulls away. "Fuck," he grits out, drawing away and tugging her dress down her thighs.

Caroline sucks in a lungful of air and silently agrees. She wants sneaky undercover public sex, not full on exhibitionism. Getting arrested for indecency won't endear her to future employers. Or her mother.

"Keys," she tells him, reaching out in an attempt to dig into his pockets.

Klaus is faster, fishing them out and fumbling for the unlock button. She manages to beat him to the door handle, pulling it open and tipping her head towards the interior, "You first."

It looks like he thinks about arguing but Caroline cuts him off, "Trust me. I had a lot of car sex in high school."

His eyes narrow, jaw ticking in a moment of what Caroline thinks might be jealousy (even though that's nuts). "I suppose I'll defer to your expertise. For now. How do you want me, sweetheart?" he drawls.

"In the middle. I learned the hard way that I'm too tall to make anything laying down work so I'm going to need to be in your lap."

He nods jerkily, climbing in without another word. Caroline kicks off her shoes before she steps in, tossing them into the front seat. She attacks the buttons of her coat and Klaus follows her lead, leaning forward to strip away his jacket. Once her coat's been dealt with she reaches under her skirt, wriggling until she gets her panties down. She gets a knee on the seat, intent on straddling Klaus but he shakes his head and sets a hand on her shoulder, urging her to turn. They fumble for several moments, getting situated, but when her back is pressed to his chest and Klaus shoves the neckline of her dress aside to palm her breast Caroline can certainly see the appeal. She arches into his hand when he pinches her nipple. "Spread your legs," he demands, scraping his stubble roughened cheek along her shoulder. "And pull this sinful excuse for a dress up. Let me see how wet you are."

She moans, her fingers shaking and Klaus' breath hitches when her ass rubs against his cock as she yanks her slip to her waist. "Good," he praises, his head curling over her shoulder and glancing down. She follows his gaze, flushes at the sight of her bare thighs spread shamelessly wide over his jean clad ones. She feels a little exposed, her slick flesh on display, hips twitching in anticipation of a touch, but Klaus' murmur of praise keeps any embarrassment at bay. His hand drags a leisurely path down the length of her belly, pausing just above her folds. Her head digs back into his shoulder a whine spilling from her lips. "Do you want me to touch you?" he asks.

She grabs his wrist, intent on pushing his hand where she needs it but Klaus makes an admonishing noise as his arm tenses, refusing to budge. "That's not very polite, is it? I asked you a question."

There's something about the way he says it, a harder edge behind the obvious arousal, that sends a new frisson of awareness down her spine. This is the Klaus of her fantasies, the one who dangles restraints from his fingertips while a tempting smirk paints his lips. "Touch me," she gasps. "Please."

"I want you to put your hands on the roof for me, love."

She raises her arms immediately, palms pressing hard into the cushioned panel.

The kiss Klaus applies to her nape is tender, his tone growing gruff, "Is this alright?"

Her nod is frantic and she sighs in pleasure when his hand dips, his fingers spreading her and exploring. She tries to relax, let the sensations wash over her but Klaus is gentle. Too gentle and she begins an achingly slow climb. His fingers grow slick and she grows more sensitive, the muscles of her thighs quivering as she strains for more contact. She begins to sweat, resting heavily against Klaus, and the windows fog. He avoids her clit and Caroline presses her lips together in an attempt to swallow the neediest of her moans when he  _finally_  curls two fingers and presses them inside of her. They still once they're buried to the knuckle and Caroline can't help the grunt of displeasure or the roll of her hips. She feels his smile, knows it's probably smug but she can't bring herself to care. Not when she needs to come so badly. "What do you want, Caroline?"

The noise she makes is inarticulate and Klaus doesn't try to hide his amusement. "Use your words, hmm? I happen to know you're quite adept with them."

"Klaus," she whimpers.

"Do you want to ride my fingers? Do you want them on your clit?"

Her brain's muddled but both options sound fabulous. "More. Please, I need…"

He presses the slightest bit deeper, scissoring his fingers inside of her, the heel of his hand pressing lightly against her clit. It's still not enough. "More of this?" he asks, casually, like he has all the time in the world. As if she's not dripping all over his hand and her arms aren't shaking with the force they're pushing against the truck's ceiling. "Is this what you need?"

"Do I have any other options?" she manages testily after unclenching her teeth.

Klaus sinks lower, lifting her slightly, "Of course you do, love. Plenty of them. You only need ask. I just want the specifics. I want to know the things you like, remember?"

He's a warm against her, a solid mass of tension. She can feel how hard he is and she squirms. "I want your cock," she blurts out. "Deep. And your fingers on my clit. I want to come."

"Was that so hard?" he mutters, hoarser than before, right before he withdraws his fingers. She feels a moment of satisfaction – she wasn't the only one aching – but has no time to dwell on it. "Grab the back of the seat," he instructs, hands working at his belt.

She does so, pulling herself up enough so that he can shove his pants down and get a condom on. He positions his cock at her entrance and Caroline groans, wriggling until he eases inside. His exhale as she sinks down is harsh, and his teeth sink into her shoulder when he's buried all the way in. "Perfect," he grits out, licking away the sting his teeth have left. "So perfect. Always so bloody hot, Caroline."

His hands grasp her hips before she can manage to reply, urging her to move.

She kind of forgets sentences exist for a while, managing only to gasp out short syllables – pleas and encouragement. Possibly something about how incredible  _he_  feels moving inside of her.

It's a blur, the best kind, and Caroline can't believe she'd made herself wait a whole week before indulging in Klaus again. She decides that something that feels this good shouldn't be confined to any silly timetables.

As long as she's into it, and Klaus is into it, what's the harm?


	8. Chapter 8

**You're The Nicest Thing (Part Eight)**

**Klaus (5:13 PM):**   _Are you still coming tonight?_

 **Caroline (5:17 PM):**   _Yup!_

 **Caroline (5:17 PM):**   _Board games and boozy hot chocolate? Totally my kind of Wednesday night._

 **Klaus (5:19 PM):**   _Excellent. Lucien's sent me 4 texts today. He's a mite worried about this promotion's chances of success._

 **Caroline (5:20 PM):**   _Really? I think this one will be good._

**Klaus (5:20 PM):** _I agree._

**Klaus (5:20 PM):**   _He wants a crowd, thinks he can reel in desperate single people every week if tonight goes well and word spreads._

 **Caroline (5:22 PM):**   _Aw. It's nice to know there's a soul buried under all that egomania and smarm._

 **Caroline (5:22 PM):**   _Wait, is 'desperate single people' a direct quote?_

 **Klaus (5:23 PM):**   _It is._

 **Caroline (5:23 PM):**   _Ugh._

 **Caroline (5:24 PM):**   _I am not desperate. Are you desperate?_

 **Klaus (5:26 PM):**   _Not at all. I am entirely content with my current romantic trajectory._

 **Caroline (5:27 PM):**   _Can I remind him of what a sad sack he was back when he was pining for Aurora? For MONTHS. THAT was desperation._

 **Klaus (5:28 PM):**   _Of course you can. I never turn down the chance to see Lucien squirm a bit._

 **Caroline (5:29 PM):**   _Awesome._

 **Caroline (5:30 PM):**   _Maybe I can wrangle some free cupcakes._

Walking to the café, Caroline's nerves begin to build and she finds herself slowing despite the chilly November wind. Castle Café (the first step in the hospitality empire Lucien is planning on building) is located two blocks from her building and she stops by at least twice a week, either to grab something to eat or to tackle some coursework. The food is good, Lucien usually gives her the employee discount, and afternoon traffic is sparse enough that she can easily monopolize an outlet for her laptop. It's a place she  _usually_  feels comfortable in. Tonight? Not so much. It'll be the first time she'll be there  _with_  Klaus, in the company of most of Klaus' portion of their friend group, since they'd begun doing the friends with benefits thing.

Hence her unease.

In the three weeks since Halloween she's probably spent more time at Klaus' place than she has at hers. Sometimes it's the things they'd always done – watching good shows on Netflix, mocking terrible movies and sharing snacks – but they end the evening in his bed more often than not. She's been keeping her mouth shut with her friends (Kat has upped her innuendo game but Caroline is confident she'll give up and get bored. Eventually) but Caroline's not sure what Klaus has been doing or saying with his group and she's kicking herself for not thinking to ask. Given his fondness for privacy and his general prickliness with unwanted personal questions she  _thinks_  that no one tonight will know that they've been doing more than hanging out.

She's not sure if what they're doing is a secret, and she's kinda worried that if it is she'll blow it, that something in her behavior will give them away. She's gotten used to touching him, isn't sure that she'll be able to easily hide her less than pure thoughts. Once upon a time she'd been an expert at smothering any stray bursts Klaus-lust but she hasn't bothered to try lately.

There’s no point, not when Klaus is  _very_  enthusiastic about hearing all about them.

Caroline resolves to be careful, to mind her hands and her eyes and to keep a respectable distance from Klaus. She just has to be careful that it’s not _too_  much, she doesn’t want it to register as standoffish or weird. Klaus' friends can be every bit as gossipy as hers (she’s sure they have money in the 'When Will Klaus and Caroline Hook Up?' pools) and she doesn’t need anyone cornering her and asking probing questions.

It's going to be a delicate balance.

Caroline takes a deep breath before she pulls open the café's front door, steeling her nerves and plastering on a pleasant expression.

It falters once she actually  _sees_  Klaus, her eyes widening in surprise. She'd known he'd had a meeting today but she'd figured he'd have gone home to change. Klaus is not a fan of suits despite owning an excellent collection (courtesy of his brother Elijah's semi-annual visits) and looking  _really_  good in them. How is she supposed to act like she isn’t regularly enjoying seeing him naked when he has the sleeves of a dress shirt rolled up to bare his forearms and a loosened silk tie around his neck? She only has so much will power. He seems engrossed in a conversation with Marcel and Josh near the table stacked with board games, hasn't spotted her arrival, and Caroline decides to get a drink before joining them.

Something cold would be smart despite her earlier plans to enjoy the winter themed hot drink specials the café had been advertising for the event.

Caroline's so distracted that she jumps when someone says her name. Caroline spins, recovers her smile when she spots Lucien. "Hey!" she greets automatically. "The place looks great!"

A quick glance around tells her she's not actually lying though she hadn't noted the attempts at ambience when she'd walked in. The lighting is lower than usual, squat little lamps scattered around the room adding a warm glow, the background music slightly louder and a touch less upbeat than the daytime playlist she's used to. People mill about or cluster around tables – some faces familiar, most not – with steaming mugs or ice filled tumblers in their hands. The place always smells like baked goods and coffee but Caroline detects an extra savory note tonight and it's making her glad that she'd skipped dinner. She begins unbuttoning her coat, taking deep appreciative inhales.

"Thank you," Lucien replies, his pleasure obvious. "It's busier than I expected. The turnout has been well worth all the running around I did to advertise."

She narrows her eyes, remembering her earlier annoyance. "Oh? And where did you find all these  _desperate_  singles?"

He doesn't seem to mind her acidic tone, grinning and leaning closer. "Ah. Klaus mentioned you took issue with that bit. I didn't mean you, lovely Caroline."

She scoffs, "Please. I am immune to your flattery."

"A fact I regularly lament," Lucien quips, placing a hand over his heart. "But I speak the truth. Besides, everyone knows that your single state is entirely of your own choosing."

"Your damn right it is," Caroline says, nodding sharply, slightly mollified. Her last foray into boyfriends had ended badly, with a breakup call. She supposes she should be glad her ex at least had the courtesy to let her know he was leaving the country with his high school sweetheart instead of just ghosting without a word.

She’s well aware that’s a ridiculously low bar but a girl hears all sorts of horror stories. Being single has been going swimmingly, especially lately, and she has no complaints.

Lucien looks over his shoulder, over towards where Klaus had been standing, and when he turns back his expression has grown mischievous. Caroline is instantly wary. She likes Lucien, thinks he’s a lot of fun, but he and Klaus are ridiculously competitive, occasionally veering from friends to frenemies and there's no way she's getting drawn into one of their weird macho power struggles. Lucien leans closer, his voice dropping, " _If_  you've been giving thought to changing your relationship status there are several gentlemen here who would make excellent candidates. I'd be happy to make some introductions." He takes her elbow, steering her forward a few steps. He nods to a tall man near the counter who's got great shoulders and is managing to do the impossible and make a man bun work. "That's Lucas. He's single, Australian and co-owns the yoga studio across the street."

She studies the man curiously. Caroline will admit to being a sucker for an accent and the fact that he owns a business is a plus (ambition is important!) but, beyond a general appreciation for his aesthetically pleasing features, no real interest stirs. Her eyes flit over to where Klaus had been but he's no longer there and she spies him weaving through tables, making his way in their direction.

Caroline turns away, shaking her head. Lucien might have an impressive eye for hot men but she has no desire to fall into his attempts at matchmaking. "Thanks, but I'm good."

If Lucien's disappointed he masks it quickly. "Let me know if you change your mind."

A hand lands lightly on her waist and then Klaus is at her side. She straightens her spine stubbornly ignoring her body's inclination to lean into him, even as she smiles in greeting. "Evening, sweetheart," Klaus murmurs. "I didn't see you come in."

"I just got here. Lucien's been bragging about his business prowess."

Kind of a lie but she knows Lucien well enough to know he would have gotten there eventually.

Lucien makes a show of shaking himself, "Where are my manners? Would you like a drink, Caroline? I can have something sent to your table. The bartender we hired to design the cocktail menu is a marvel. If you pick your poison she'll whip something up especially for you."

She hates surprises but screwing up a cocktail is pretty hard. Caroline shrugs gamely. "Sure. I think tonight's a bourbon night."

"Funny, Klaus had the same thought," Lucien notes, nodding down to Klaus' half-empty glass. "I'll have a refill sent over for you too, shall I?"

"Thanks, mate."

"You two have a good evening. Let me know if you have any suggestions later, yeah?" They both nod and Lucien drifts away without another word and Caroline turns to Klaus. His hand curves around her hip, under the open front of her coat and it appears all her worries about appearances were pointless. She taps the tie he's wearing playfully, "Did the meeting run late? That's a good sign, right?"

"I seem to have picked up another client, yes."

She grins and throws her arms around him. Klaus staggers back slightly in surprise but he returns the hug, wrapping his arms around her back. "Congratulations!" Caroline exclaims. "All these referrals! You're going to get carpal tunnel in no time."

She feels his soft laugh and his palm slips under her shirt, pressing into the small of her back. "I'll admit it's nice to add money to my savings account instead of watching it dwindle."

"I'll bet."

His lips brush her ear and his voice grows husky, "Additionally, your obsession with my hands remains quite flattering."

Her face heats and she hopes she's not obviously pink when she pulls back. That would only encourage him. "It's not an obsession."

"No?"

"Just a… mild appreciation. They make pretty things."

Klaus hums, brows rising challengingly, "So you're claiming a mild appreciation,  _only_  for my art?"

"Yep," Caroline chirps, offering him her sunniest smile.

Klaus appears unconvinced, as he should. She's lying through her teeth. She likes his work, of course, but an art connoisseur she is not. "Were you planning on going home alone after this?" he asks, confusing her with the abrupt shift.

Truthfully, she hadn't been. She’d accepted that facing off against Klaus in a board game battle would inevitably lead to her wanting to rip his clothes off. When she’d spotted the suit she’d been extra sure. She'd always found his inability to back down, not to mention his way with trash talk once things got competitive, weirdly hot. Still, she plays it cool. "Maybe, maybe not."

He traces a pattern against the base of her spine and Caroline does her best not to shiver.

Klaus' eyes are fixed on her face and, from the knowing curl of his lips, she knows he sees through her lack of reaction. He repeats the stroke, dips just under the waistband of her jeans. "Perhaps we'll revisit your denial later, hmm?" he taunts. He's disengaging before she can reply, slipping around behind her to help her peel off her coat. Her hair is pulled up in a ponytail and his lips brush her neck when he leans in though his tone remains deceptively casual and friendly. "Marcel is insisting upon Risk, do you know that one?"

Does she ever. Her dad had been a big fan and Caroline is a dab hand at it (if she does say so herself). It has the potential to go long but that could work to her advantage. Klaus clearly isn’t too concerned about discretion, set on teasing her as he is.

Caroline’s totally game to return the favor.

She's still shaky and overheated when they stumble across the threshold of her apartment, hadn't even bothered to fasten her coat when they'd left the café, had barely noted the cold as they'd speed walked back to her place. She wriggles out of it, uncaring when it drops to the floor, leaning down so she can yank of her boots. When she straightens she points an accusing finger at Klaus, "You do not play fair."

He looks far too collected for her peace of mind, unhurriedly working on his own buttons. "You did start it, Caroline."

Her mouth falls open in outrage, "What? I did not.  _You_  started it. Hands under clothes is  _definitely_  starting it."

Klaus makes a dismissive noise low in his throat, removing his coat. "Barely worth mentioning. I was referring to you groping me under the table."

Caroline puts a hand on her hip, fighting a smirk. She'd started things off pretty tamely, light brushes of her palm over his leg. She'd quickly grown more daring and watching Klaus' jaw clench as he'd fought the urge to move after she'd palmed him had been highly gratifying. "Yeah, given how  _fine_  the fabric of your pants is I'm sure that was  _hard_  for you."

Another point in the suit's favor.

Klaus glowers, stalking forward until they're toe to toe. He tugs at the bottom of her sweater and Caroline lifts her arms obligingly and he pulls it off of her, tossing it towards her couch. He hooks a finger in the cup of her bra, tugging it down and rubbing his knuckle over the hard point of her nipple. "You can't blame a man for retaliating."

"I  _can_  blame a man for leaving me hanging in the employee bathroom," Caroline shoots back, uncaring that she sounds petulant.

She hadn't expected Klaus to follow her in, had known that starting anything in the cramped bathroom off the café's back office was a terrible idea. Klaus had kissed her before she could even think about pointing that out and by the time he'd worked his hand into her jeans she hadn't been able to form the words to suggest they slip out the back door and make haste to her place.

She'd been panting into his neck, her body straining and fluttering around the fingers he'd had buried inside of her, when a knock had rudely interrupted them.

At least it had been a barista minion of Lucien's to timidly interrupt, someone Caroline hadn't recognized. Klaus had turned on the charm, cracked the door and spun a story about how she was feeling a little under the weather, while she'd tried to avoid screaming out her frustration while getting her breathing under control.

Klaus head dips and he kisses her shoulder, drawing her closer. "Perhaps you have a point," he mutters. "I do believe that I may have infringed upon our initial agreement."

It takes her a moment to realize what he means. It's been awhile since she'd thought about the drunken text that had kicked things off for them. Klaus' hand traces up her back and she feels him working the clasp of her bra. She signs in approval when it falls away, looping her arms around his neck. Her head falls back as his mouth wanders up her neck, settling on the spot just under her ear that makes her toes curl when he sucks. Her ire is waning now that they're alone, with nothing but time stretching before them, the skill of his mouth doing wonders to distract her. "I know you're good for it," she says.

She feels him smile into her skin but when he pulls back his face is serious. "I'm pleased you've come around."

She rolls her eyes, about to tease him about how he doesn't need to fish for compliments (because seriously, there's no way he thinks she's been faking it) but Klaus spins them before she can, his hands tugging the elastic out of her hair. He buries his hands in her curls once they're free, tipping her head up and pressing his mouth to hers as he steers them towards her room. Her lips part under the first wet brush of his tongue and she moans as he tugs on her hair, taking the kiss deeper. She grips his shirt tightly, arching into him as he presses the length of his body against hers, urging her backwards insistently. He's breathing harshly when he pulls away, lips dragging down her throat. "Undo your jeans," he demands and Caroline's hands fly to the fastenings to obey just as he sucks a nipple into his mouth. Her knees hit her bed and she goes down with a laugh. Klaus' hands join hers and together they work to get her naked. She sits up when he's pulled off her socks and he grabs her hand when she reaches for him. "Klaus," she complains. "You're wearing way too much. Strip."

"In a moment," he says, setting a knee on the bed between her thighs. His hand goes to his collar, toying with the knot on his tie and Caroline follows the motion, eyes lingering on the deep blue silk as he undoes it in brisk motions. "It's a pity neither of us has a proper headboard," he rasps, as the tie slithers from his collar to dangle from his fingertips. He lets the ends of it flutter over her bare thighs and Caroline's stomach quivers in anticipation. This had been her fantasy and she's not at all surprised that Klaus had remembered it. "But I have an idea. Do you trust me, Caroline?"

She doesn't hesitate, "You know I do."

He smiles, leaning in to brush a soft kiss across her lips, "May I have your wrist?"

She offers it, palm up, and his thumb rubs across her racing pulse point as he wraps one end of the tie around it. He keeps the loop loose, Caroline's fairly certain she could slip out if she really tried, and as much as she wants this she appreciates that they're easing into it. When he's done he leans forward, drawing the length of the tie behind her back, and repeating the process on her other wrist. "Lie down," he instructs, once he's done. He settles next to her on his side, propping his head up on his hand, his free hand cupping her breast. "Are you comfortable?"

The weight of her body limits the slack between her wrists, and the movement of her hands. Caroline has to admit she's impressed by his ingenuity. She squirms, part in curiosity and partly to ease the arousal that's built up, pressing her thighs together as he rolls his thumb over her straining nipple. "I think I'm good," she manages after a moment.

"Good," he praises. Klaus reaches down, wrapping his hand around her knee. He lifts her leg, bending her knee until she sets her foot on the bed, gilding his palm up the sensitive skin on her inner thigh. She tenses in anticipation but he's leisurely, fingertips swirling over her skin. "Now, I think I'd like to refute your earlier claims. About my hands. And the root of your appreciation."

She groans out a protest, her own hands jerking in an instinctive urge to reach for him. The fact that she can't, the reminder from the pressure on her wrists, only turns her on more.

She should have known her words would come back to haunt her.

Klaus tsks, his grip on her thigh tightening until she relaxes once more. "However," he murmurs, resting his hand low on her stomach, "I suppose I can be generous. At first. I do owe you one."

Caroline nods frantically, biting her lip to keep from crying out when his fingertips part her folds. He swirls them over her entrance, an approving noise rumbling from him when they quickly grow slick. Her hips roll up when he sets them on her clit. He doesn't tease, rubbing quick tight circles, the kind that never fail to have her climbing quickly. Her thighs shake, knees widening, and when her eyes begin to flutter closed Klaus protests. "Look at me," he rasps and Caroline rolls her head to the side the haze abating when she finds him right there, his eyes dark. "Look at me when you come."

Her head presses into the bed as she strains, but she doesn't close her eyes as her muscles tighten, twitching in anticipation as her orgasm builds. Klaus' expression is all greed and satisfaction, the motions of his fingers roughening. She comes with his name on her lips, the sound quickly muffled when he kisses her.

His touch gentles but doesn't cease and he's building her back up before she realizes it. She moans when he presses two fingers inside of her, hips rocking up to take them deeper. He doesn't move them, crowding closer to feather kisses over her jaw, "Will you beg me for the next one, love?"

Caroline has no doubt she  _would_  but she has a better idea. She shifts over, until she can feel him hard against her hip. "Why are you still wearing your pants?" she demands, voice hoarse.

Klaus isn't much steadier. "I'm proving a point." He presses the heel of his hand against her clit in emphasis.

She blows out an aggravated breath, closing her thighs in an attempt to trap his hand and grind against it. He lets out a throaty laugh, "Having second thought about giving up a bit of control, hmm?"

Caroline shakes her head impatiently, "Nope, that's still good. I want more."

"Oh?"

"I lied about your hands. I think about them so much that it's embarrassing. If I lie about your cock will you hurry up and get it inside me?"

He hesitates for only a moment before he's pushing himself off the bed. His clothes come off quickly and then he's above her, all lean muscle and hot skin, his breathing ragged as he eases his cock inside of her. She nudges his head with hers when he makes to bury it in her shoulder and repeats his earlier demand, "Look at me, Klaus."

He groans, the sound hoarse and desperate, resting his weight on his elbow, his forehead coming to rest on hers.

If she doesn’t get to hide then neither does he.

She wakes up when Klaus gets out of bed even though he manages it without making a peep. It's still pretty dark in her room (stupid winter) so it must be early and Caroline squints to make out his form. "What time is it?" she manages, just before she yawns.

His back is to her and he stills for a moment before he continues shaking out his pants. "Just after 7. You don't have class until 10, if I remember correctly?"

Caroline nods, burrowing into her pillow, before she realizes that it's probably too dark for him to have seen that. "Yeah. Tuesday and Thursdays are sleep in days. Do you have a thing?" She can't recall him mentioning anything last night but maybe her memories just too fuzzy with sleep.

"Nothing pressing," he says. "I was just going to work at my flat today."

"Did you get a burst of inspiration or something?" He does that sometimes, she knows. Wakes up with an idea for a new thing or a fix for a piece he'd been struggling with and falls into an arty fugue for a couple of hours. She'll have to stash some of his fancy pencils and a sketchbook or something in a drawer somewhere if he’s going to stay at hers more regularly.

They'd broken out the box of sex toys she keeps hidden under her bed last night so the idea has definite appeal. She’s certain his tie is mangled beyond saving.

He pauses in dressing, turns to glance over at her on the bed. He doesn't say anything for a long moment and Caroline finds herself wishing she had more light. "No, nothing like that. I just thought…"

"Thought?" she presses, once he seems reluctant to finish his sentence.

"Well, you don't often linger in the mornings, love. Never during the week, at least. I thought it prudent to follow your example."

She knows he's right, though her reasons are usually more practical than not. Her mornings tend to be packed, between her own classes and her TA responsibilities. She usually sticks around for breakfast on the weekends though he's always up before her if there's no alarm involved. She's not sure if she's ever actually communicated the cause for her quick exits to Klaus and she should have. The pang of guilt she feels at the realization that he thinks she's been bolting to avoid spending post-coital time with him is sharp. "You can stay," she tells him quickly. "If you want to, I mean."

He looks down, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. "I wouldn't mind," he admits. "I didn't get much sleep."

Caroline lifts the corner of her blankets in invitation, "I know. I was there," she jokes.

That gets a laugh from Klaus and he drops what he's been holding, climbing back into bed with her. "I'd be highly insulted if you'd forgotten."

"Again with the ego," she teases. The smirk he throws her is unrepentant. Caroline slides closer, throwing a leg over his thighs. His skin had picked up a hint of the room's chill and she pulls the covers up to their shoulders to banish it, stroking over his ribs. She watches his eyes drift shut, wonders if this should feel awkward, if the casual intimacy of the bare planes of his skin sliding over hers should freak her out. He's undressed her a dozen plus times at this point, but there's usually urgency, need, all of which is absent now. She settles her head on the curve of his shoulder as he settles onto his back, decides that she doesn't much care about analyzing what she  _should_  be feeling.

She'll come back to it, after a little more sleep, once he's not right there beside her.

"I have some clothes you can borrow to go home in," she tells him, as he wraps an arm around her shoulders. Bits and pieces of his wardrobe had migrated over to her closet over the years, surviving even when old boyfriend's clothing was purged. "Well, technically they're yours but I'm gonna want them back. You haven't missed them and they're comfy."

"Mmm, I think I only wore that blue sweater twice before you shamelessly stole it."

That was unfortunate, Caroline thinks absently. The color would be great on him. Klaus really is way too committed to neutrals. Maybe she'll give that one back. She makes a note to wash it first.

His breathing is beginning to slow and his hand rubs circles on her back, lulling her back into sleep with him and thoughts of something as mundane as laundry are hard to hold on to.

She'll add it to the pile of things to worry about later.


	9. Chapter 9

**You're The Nicest Thing (Part Nine)**

**Caroline (3:16 PM):**   _Hey, can I get a raincheck on tonight's movie? Maybe reschedule for this weekend? I'll buy the candy to make it up to you!_

 **Bonnie (3:33 PM):**   _Sure. I'm kinda tired anyway. I'd hate to waste my money on a ticket only to fall asleep at the theater._

 **Bonnie (3:33 PM):**   _And I do like free candy._

 **Caroline (3:35 PM):**   _Oh no! Still buried under an avalanche of work?_

 **Bonnie (3:36 PM):**   _Yup. I am very slowly digging myself out. Things should start getting better next week. The important people will start to trickle away for Christmas vacations and I'll be able to catch up._

 **Bonnie (3:37 PM):**   _What about you? Everything okay?_

 **Caroline (3:37 PM):**   _I'm good! VERY excited to wrap up the semester._

 **Caroline (3:38 PM):**   _It's just Klaus. He's been working a ton and I think it's mini-intervention time._

 **Bonnie (3:39 PM):**   _I'm gonna hope that's not a weird sex thing. Since you guys do that now._

 **Caroline (3:39 PM):**   _Oh ha ha._

**Caroline (3:39 PM):** _PLEASE tell me you haven't joined Team Nosy with Katherine._

**Bonnie (3:40 PM):**   _Nope, I am good with knowing ZERO details. Totally fine with your somewhat uncharacteristic decision to under share._

 **Caroline (3:40 PM):**   _That's why you're the best, Bon._

**Caroline (3:41 PM):** _He's been holed up at his place for days and his texts have been getting more and more monosyllabic so I'm going to bug him in person._

**Caroline (3:42 PM):**   _And possibly force him to eat some vegetables so he doesn't get scurvy._

 **Bonnie (3:42 PM):**   _Ah. It's a little early for him to go full Grinch, isn't it?_

 **Caroline (3:43 PM):**   _I think it's more work stuff. He's juggling a bunch of projects, most of which are due before the end of the year. But yeah, his Christmas hate is probs at least a part of it._

 **Bonnie (3:43 PM):**   _Good luck!_

 **Caroline (3:43 PM):**   _I'll check the show times and text you later. Saturday or Sunday?_

 **Bonnie (3:45 PM):**   _Sunday would be better._

 **Caroline (3:46 PM):**   _Sunday it is! Bring a roomy bag ;)_

She gets impatient waiting for the elevator, takes the stairs at a quick pace. Caroline debates pausing for a moment to catch her breath but patience has never been a strength of hers. It's been a whole eight days since she and Klaus have been in the same room and that's several too many, she's decided. It's not the longest stretch of time she's gone without seeing him, far from it, but she's found herself missing him. They always keep in touch when she goes back to Mystic Falls for holidays and breaks but she's never compulsively checked her phone waiting for replies before. He's been a huge distraction for her this last week and, as selfish as it is, Caroline's kinda glad she'd read the signs of stress in his scanty texts and could justify crashing his apartment to see him.

She knocks as soon as she's in front of his door rationalizing that he's seen her red faced and slightly sweaty and out of breath a lot lately and that he's never seemed to mind.

He knows she's arrived, had buzzed her up without complaint. A good thing, saving Caroline the trouble of having to debate the ethics of using her emergency key in what is technically a non-emergency situation. Klaus opens the door as soon as she her hand's fallen from the wood. It only takes one look at him for Caroline to realize that she should have stopped by as soon as he’d started taking forever to respond to her texts.

Next time she'll just say to hell with it and embrace pushiness.

It's not  _quite_ fall semester of junior year bad, at least. That year Klaus' finals had been stacked on top of each other - 4 is a 5 day period - and a TA hadn't submitted the request to allow one to be written at a later date correctly. Caroline still kind of regrets the fact that they'd never plotted revenge. Sloppy paperwork was never acceptable in her book, nor was a shrug and a semi sarcastic 'good luck' the correct way to react when confronted with a student in crisis. That week Klaus had been a furious ball of stress, had existed on black coffee and empty calories for way longer than was healthy. She'd fretted, helped where she could, and he'd managed to make it through. He'd crashed for about 20 hours immediately after he'd sat his last test and had even managed stellar grades across the board.

The memory is a small comfort because that's not a time period she's eager to repeat. Had she waited a few more days things might have gotten  _that_  dire.

Klaus' eyes are shadowed, his usual light dusting of stubble now thick. His clothing is hopelessly wrinkled and his hair seems to defy gravity. She heaves a slightly too dramatic sigh, standing on her tiptoes to run her fingers over Klaus' head, attempting to smooth the curls down. "Yikes. It only gets this bad when you forget that sleep is a thing that you need to do."

A faint smile twists his lips and he endures her fussing with only the slightest of fidgets, "Hello, Caroline."

She grins at the familiar greeting, "Hi. How've you been?"

He takes a moment to consider his answer, leaning into her hand as it drifts down, her fingers idly scraping through the strands at the back of his neck. "Busy," he eventually replies, tone the slightest bit thicker, a not unwelcome heat growing in his eyes.

Oops.  _That_ isn’t what she’s here for.

She focuses on his words, presses for more info. "Good busy? Like, 'I really love how this thing is coming out and I can't put down my pencil' busy or the 'I hate everything about this and must fix it or perish' bad kind of busy?"

"Mostly the first though there have been moments of the second."

The knot of worry that's been sitting heavily in her chest eases, but only slightly. Klaus overworking himself for fun and fulfilling reasons is still a problem. She lifts the bag of groceries she's brought, "Can I talk you into a break? I bought lasagna and salad things."

He glances behind him, a touch indecisive. "It'll be good for your brain if you eat something that's not loaded with salt and preservatives," Caroline coaxes. "I can totally make the food quietly and then skedaddle if you really can't peel yourself away from whatever you're working on."

She's holding her breath a little, hoping he won't call bullshit on her on her thin excuse for inviting herself over. The attempt at health nuttery is super transparent considering Klaus totally knows about the emergency bag of bad day Doritos she keeps stuffed in the back of a cupboard.

She has no room to judge the fact that Klaus in harried work mode favors things he can consume one handed without making a mess. Caroline expects to see empty pretzel bags and granola bar wrappers littering his workspace once he lets her in. She'd bet a good amount of money that the only hot things he's consumed lately are beverages.

"I suppose," he says slowly, "that I've earned a break. I could swing a few hours of rest."

Caroline nods in satisfaction. "Awesome. I didn't even have to play the cake card."

"There's cake?"

"Of course there's cake. And ice cream."

"We'll just consider that a bonus. I just assumed this was a situation where you wouldn't take no for an answer." She's glad he doesn't sound at all annoyed, just resigned. Maybe a little amused.

"Nope, I recognize this spiral. Gotta nip it in the bud. You know you'd do the same."

Klaus inclines his head, "Touché."

She smiles, pleased she's managed to check the first goal off her list, and rests her hand on his jaw, tipping his head towards her to make a closer study. There's the faintest hint of red rimming his eyes. "When was the last time you slept properly?"

"Define properly."

Caroline's eyes narrow at the dodge. "Properly means in your bed. For six or more hours."

"The night before last. I think."

She's not impressed with the lack of surety but he doesn't give her the chance to press for details.

"You might as well come in." Klaus grabs her hand, presses a kiss to her palm. Caroline's breath leaves her in a whoosh as a startling rush of affection floods her. She's frozen for a long moment while his lips linger, brushing her wrist. His exhalation tickles her sensitive skin, the rasp of his stubble has her fingers twitching. She feels a little light headed, even after Klaus drops her hand.

If she could move,  _think_ , she'd be reaching for him, stepping into him. She wants nothing more than to set her mouth to his and  _just_  kiss him. Leisurely, and for the pleasure of it, rather than as a stepping stone to more.

She's become a big fan of the more, with Klaus, in the past few months. This is the first time she's considered the idea that less might be equally nice, that she can find a measure of contentment in his arms that has nothing to do with sex.

A hug would be fantastic and it's hard to resist the urge to go in for one. She wants the warmth of him pressed against her, the beat of his heart steady and strong against her palm.

It's a confusing rush. The absent gesture he'd made  _shouldn't_  have been enough to leave her reeling. There's no reason that a tiny brush of his mouth has hit her so hard. And yet, the naked tenderness in the kiss has Caroline questioning every time he's ever had his hands on her skin. Had that  _care_ been there before?  _How_ had she missed it? He's touched her with more deliberateness and intensity, and far more intimately, but such casual warmth feels brand new.

Isn’t it?

Klaus doesn't seem to notice her shock and Caroline is thankful because she thinks she might be staring at him like a slack jawed idiot. He relieves her of her bag, opening the door fully so Caroline can enter.

Her legs are a little wobbly when she does.

She only manages to snap out of her stupor when she hears him begin unpacking, pulling the groceries from the bags, and she hurries to unwind her scarf and remove her boots. She has a mission to complete, and a little case of stomach butterflies (or even a monster of a realization) isn’t going to stop her. The thoughts and questions racing through her mind aren't going to quiet anytime soon. "Hey, now," she chides. "I'm cooking. Why don't you go take a shower or something?"

He glances down, eyes widening in faux outrage. "Are you implying that I smell unappealing, love?"

At the moment she doesn't trust herself to get close enough to check. She's still fighting her desires, the urge to see if she's right about Klaus being so much more than she'd thought - warmth and comfort and  _ease_  - but Caroline has to resist.

At least until she has time to think and he has a decent dinner.

"No need to fish for compliments. You smell fine. Showers are relaxing. Relaxing leads to sleeping." She's planning on pulling up  _Chef's Table_  on Netflix while he's in there. They agree that it's both aesthetically pleasing and weirdly soothing (as long as they don’t Google the dish's prices while watching). She'll set up an alarm if he crashes to ensure that he gets up nice and early and ready to work tomorrow.

His head tips to the side, a hint of desire darkening his eyes. "Would you like to join me?"

Her body reacts to the silkily voiced offer even though Caroline's pretty sure it's a  _terrible_ idea. She's off balance, has a sinking feeling that she's been laboring under some seriously false ideas. Sex will surely mess with her mind even more.

Better to go with her original plan: a strictly platonic dinner rounded out with some super casual couch time. She might not be able to resist a little touchy feely-ness but that’s nothing unusual.

She's been draping herself over Klaus for  _years_ when they’re alone and, in retrospect, maybe that should have been a clue.

She shakes her head in denial but Caroline has no desire to make things weird or to have Klaus think she's rejecting him. She's done more than enough running away.

She smirks teasingly, allows her gaze wander over him in a way she knows will read as flirty. "Tempting," Caroline drawls. "I have  _really_ fond memories of your shower. And your bathroom counter. And the floor."

He prowls a few steps closer, "Funny, I remember some complaints about the floor."

Her knees had been a little red the next day, rubbed raw on the tile. In response Klaus had splurged on a thicker, more luxurious, bath mat and they've yet to test out its effectiveness. Sadly, tonight is not the night. She tosses him a glare that's more exasperation than annoyance and his answering smile is unrepentant. "Don't try to tempt me, Klaus. I'm starving and the salad and garlic bread will not make themselves."

Klaus' shoulder lifts in a shrug, "Suit yourself. I wouldn't want you fainting away on me."

"Please. I would never." She rounds the island, busies herself with preheating his oven, careful to maintain a bubble of personal space. "Now shoo please," she tells him. "Let me work."

She hears him muttering as he walks away, something about her being a tyrant (which, duh). She finds herself listening to his movements carefully, her hands working on autopilot, familiar enough with his kitchen that she finds a cutting board and a knife without having to focus much. When she hears his bathroom door close, the shower turning on, she pauses, gripping the edge of the counter and sucking in a deep breath. She needs to get it together, calm her racing heart, if she's going to make it through dinner.

Being smacked in the face with the realization you've been acting like a moron  _really_  sucks.

Klaus is torn from sleep by a blaring alarm, his phone buzzing and chiming insistently from his nightstand. It's not his favorite way to wake and he's further disoriented when he realizes that he's not where he'd expected to be. He has no recollection of climbing into his bed last night. He remembers his eyes getting heavy on the couch, vaguely recalls the weight of a blanket being spread over his body, but nothing beyond that. He gropes for his phone, eyes stubbornly shut, but stills when he feels a leg brush his.

He's not distressed, merely startled, because he knows it's Caroline. He's very familiar with her nighttime movements, has learned to accommodate them. When she spends the night she tends to spread out, often encroaching on his space, and one of her legs inevitably ends up hitched over or tucked under (or occasionally between) his.

He's come to miss the tangle of their limbs on the nights he sleeps alone. Her presence isn't unwelcome but it  _is_ another element that confuses him. She's never  _just_ slept in his bed and there are usually significantly fewer items of clothing involved when she is present.

He'd only had a single glass of wine with dinner and he'd consumed second portions of everything, his week of hasty meals catching up to him and making him ravenous once he'd smelled actual food cooking. There's no possible way he'd been drunk so he'd definitely remember if Caroline had changed her mind about sex. She hadn't, he knows, had spent the evening with her back against the arm of the couch and her feet tucked under his thigh as they'd watched French accented chefs wax rhapsodic about fresh produce and the perfect way to cook various meats.

So how had she ended up in his bed?

"Klaus," she grumbles an arm emerging from the covers to land on his chest. Her hand clenches in the fabric of his t-shirt and she tugs insistently. "Make the alarm shut up." The words are slurred, thick with sleep, and she burrows deeper into the pillows with an aggravated noise.

Her hand lingers even as her fingers relax their hold.

Klaus stretches to grab his phone, noting that it's only eight o'clock, and silences it. He can't recall setting an alarm and, had he done so, he wouldn't have set it for quite so early.

It's shaping up to be a mysterious morning.

Caroline lets out a happy sigh, her toes curling into his calf. "Thank you. Mine won't go off for another hour."

He rolls onto his side so he can see her properly. Caroline's sprawled on her stomach and her hand shifts with his movement but doesn't leave his body. Her fingertips seek skin, slipping under his shirt's v-neck to rest against his collarbone. Klaus reaches out to shift the tangled mess of blonde waves off her face so he can see her expression. "Did you set my alarm, sweetheart?"

She hums an affirmative. "Figured you'd want to get working early since I tricked you into taking a night off and sleeping."

He huffs out a laugh, "I wouldn't say  _tricked_. Your motives were entirely transparent and I happily allowed you to distract me."

Her eyes blink open at that, a hint of annoyance furrowing her brows, " _Fine_ , I guess I could have been sneakier. It might not have been my most subtle plan ever but I was acting quickly. The important thing is that it worked. Don't you feel refreshed?"

She's not wrong, not that he'll admit such a thing aloud. Caroline would be far too pleased with herself, would never let him forget her victory. He feels more rested than he's been in days and, though his work beckons, there's a large part of him that would be more than content to while the next hours away drowsing in bed, at least until the need for food and coffee grow too insistent to ignore.

He's self-aware enough to know that the reason for his willingness to embrace a morning of sloth is half asleep and a scant six inches away. Perhaps he should wait until she's more alert to figure out her reasons for being here but Klaus can rarely resist pressing an advantage. There'd been something off in Caroline's behavior last night. He'd caught her looking at him a few times, something soft and speculative and new in her eyes. She'd almost seemed nervous when he'd first emerged from the shower though that had quickly smoothed once they'd begun talking and she'd jumped right into teasing him about his messy flat and interrogating him about his projects.

He'd still felt the weight of her gaze every time his was focused elsewhere. Perhaps it had just been worry but Klaus doesn't think so. She'd relaxed significantly once he'd eaten and they'd planted themselves on the couch, once her worry about his wellbeing was sufficiently eased.

"I did sleep well," he says, shifting closer and reaching under the covers to stroke his hand over her body. Her spine curves up in encouragement and he traces a pattern on the bare skin he finds on her lower back. "Better than I would have in the living room."

"Hence why I dragged you in here. You were not super helpful in that endeavor, by the way. Got a little grope-y."

He grimaces, a faint tendril of a dream returning, one in which his hands had been greedily skimming Caroline's form. "Sorry."

She smiles but it's indulgent, her eyes crinkling in amusement. "S'okay. It's not like I wasn't aware you like my boobs."

Klaus finds himself smiling back even as he considers swallowing his next words. Part of him doesn't want to risk ruining the moment by questioning it though he knows that he has to. Fear is what had gotten him into the mess he's been unsuccessfully trying to untangle. Caroline's assumption about what he wanted - to merely add sex to their friendship - shouldn't have been allowed to stand. Somehow she’s never realized that he wants  _her_ , her time and her thoughts and her devotion, and Klaus has procrastinated in correcting her for far too long.

If he doesn't do so before he leaves the bed that's just another regret to throw on the pile. Klaus does his best not to let his nerves show as he considers the best approach.

Klaus enjoys the new facets of his and Caroline's relationship immensely. It's the compartmentalization she's insisted upon that he's found mystifying. He's willing to shoulder some of the blame - he should have questioned it before they fell into a routine. Last night was the first time he's felt like the line between when they're friends and when they're more had been blurred. Caroline spending the night without the benefit of sex feels like a breach of the rules she'd imposed and Klaus intends to find out the reasons behind it.

It's a risk, one that could lead to Caroline withdrawing, but it's one he needs to take. He's rather confident that they're stuck with each other at this point; if she ran he'd just have to be patient, draw her out, like she'd do for him. Klaus wants them bound with more than just friendship and it's time to make that clear.

He moves his hand, loathe to stop touching her but knowing it's for the best. He's rucked her shirt up higher and her skin has proven to be a dangerous distraction many times in the recent past. He ignores her faint mutter of protest, and waits for her to look at him. "Why did you stay, Caroline?"

She goes very still, her eyes widening, and he half expects her to fling herself out of the bed and begin talking a mile a minute about her school commitments. She surprises him when she remains motionless, when she seems to carefully consider the question. She takes a deep breath, sinks into the mattress. "You asked me to."

Klaus doesn't remember that but he has no doubt that she's telling the truth. A rush of shame, thickened with disappointment, washes over him and he recoils, widening the space between them. He needs to retreat so he can mask his reaction, before Caroline reads it and, once  _again_ , feels obligated to soothe him. He's obviously misread things and her staying was just an extension of the mission she'd set for herself. "You didn't have…"

"And I wanted to," Caroline interrupts, knotting her hand in his shirt and keeping him close. "I would have even if you hadn't said anything. I sleep better when I'm with you."

Well.  _That_ changes things.

The words had left her in a rush but he doesn't doubt their sincerity, not with how she's watching him, the careful way she's measuring his response. Klaus grins, relief and elation chasing away his doubts. He covers her hand with his, and Caroline shifts closer, resting the length of her legs against his. Klaus leans closer, flattening her palm against his chest. His heartbeat has sped up and he hopes she can feel it. He's absorbing her reactions, is immensely pleased that his seem to matter to her just as much. He's never felt more confident and so he takes another leap, "I sleep better when you're here too."

"That's good," she murmurs. "Sleep is important."

Klaus lets his lips brush hers, lowers his voice when he says, "Very true. Though I'm still curious about something."

"Oh?"

He's unable to resist a bit of a taunt, "Before last night you've only slept in my bed naked, love."

The traces of her anxiety melt into incredulity, "Wait. Are you actually  _complaining_ about that? Because my grandma sends me some seriously hideous PJs every Christmas. I'd be happy to whip them out post-sexytimes if my naked body is suddenly  _offensive_ to you."

Klaus' resolve not to touch her crumbles swiftly and Caroline doesn't fight him when he snakes an arm around her, rolling her onto her back. She even spreads her legs and allows him to settle between her thighs though her expression remains decidedly cross as he settles his forearms next to her to prop himself up. Her hands smooth over his shoulders and down his back so he assumes her ire is feigned. "I was not complaining," Klaus says. "At all. Just making an observation."

"Good," Caroline sniffs. She bites her lower lip and Klaus is certain it's to keep from smiling. "I don't actually like those nightgowns. They're scratchy."

Has he ever had a better morning? He honestly can't remember one.

"I  _very_ much enjoy having you naked in my bed. I enjoy _getting_ you naked in my bed."

"I'd noticed," Caroline says dryly.

"But," he continues, "It's by no means a requirement. I don't even have to be here if you ever feel like popping in for a nap. You're free to bring over pajamas if you so desire. Hideous or not. I'd hate for you to ever get cold. Though I do rather prefer you in my clothes."

"What, are you going to give me a drawer?"

"To start," Klaus replies easily, ignoring the sarcastic tone she'd used. It’s a brilliant opening and only a fool would choose not to run with it. He ducks his head, presses his mouth to her pulse point. "I'm sure you'll demand half my closet eventually." Her sharp shocked inhale vibrates against his tongue and he smiles against her skin.

He barely feels the sting of her nails digging into his back, intent on his exploration. Caroline's insistent, nudging him away. "You're totally stealing my thunder here," she complains and Klaus pulls back further in confusion.

She wriggles underneath him, wrapping her leg around his hip and pushing at his chest. Klaus rolls to the side automatically and Caroline follows, sitting up and straddling his stomach. She shakes her hair back impatiently, poking at his chest. " _I_  was going to make the grand gesture. I totally spent all last night trying to figure out the right move. I didn't even have time to make a list yet."

It takes him a moment to parse that. He's just realized, now that the blankets have been thrown aside, that Caroline is only wearing one of his shirts, old and distractingly threadbare, and her knickers. His hands had landed on her hips when they'd changed positions and he grips tightly to keep them from wandering. "What…" he clears his throat, dragging his eyes back to her face. "Move?" he asks.

She looks down, shifting restlessly. His abs tighten in reaction, his cock twitching in interest, but Klaus steels himself against the thrum of need. They'd surely get to that but, for now, he wants her words more than her body. Caroline takes a deep breath, appears to marshal her courage, but she still avoids eye contact, her gaze fixed on the pillows just to the left of his head. "I figured it was only fair. I was so afraid of screwing us up that I kept bolting and you never held it against me. I know this whole friends with benefits thing was your idea but last night I realized that sometimes, with the way you touch me, it seems like you want more. You touch me without thinking about it, like you can't not."

He nods in agreement. It's a habit he's stopped trying to fight. "I do."

She continues at a fast, clipped pace, "If I'm wrong, and I've  _really_ screwed up, you'll just have to give me like four to six weeks to get over the humiliation, okay?"

Her eyes flit to his for the briefest of moments before she resumes her intense study of her hands which remain twisted in the fabric he wears.

"I just offered you half my closet," Klaus blurts out. He cringes, shaking his head impatiently and sitting up. Caroline lets out a squeak of surprise but his hands on her hips mean she can't go anywhere though Klaus is gratified that she doesn't seem eager to leave his lap. "That was inane," he mutters. "Apologies, love. You've surprised me."

"In a good way?" Caroline ventures, her hands splaying tentatively across his stomach.

"In the best way," Klaus corrects. "I've been trying to work out the best way to let you know that I might be in love with you for months."

Her lips part in surprise. "Wait, months? Then why the whole friends with benefits thing?"

"Well, not to nitpick, but that was  _your_  suggestion."

Caroline's mouth falls open further, a hint of outrage evident. "Um, what? It was not. That was all you, buddy."

"I don't believe the phrase 'friends with benefits,' or any combination of words with a similar meaning, have ever come from my mouth."

She seems to struggle for words, her teeth clinking together in frustration after a long moment. Caroline blows out a long breath. "I just… you never suggested…"

"I tried. That night after graduation. A shot of liquid courage turned into  _many_ shots and, as you know, that backfired spectacularly."

"Months," Caroline says, her voice soft and tinged with something like awe "You just said _months_."

If Klaus is being totally honest it would probably be more accurate to name the timeline in years. He'd never thought his more carnal feelings for Caroline odd. She’s very attractive, not the least bit shy or ashamed of her sexuality, and they spend a great deal of time in close proximity. Lust was only natural, Klaus had thought. It’s the deeper emotions she inspires - his need to make her laugh, the urge to seek her out when he feels homesick, the drive to protect her from hurt or harm - that often gave him pause. She’s fiercely loyal, protective, and he has more fun with her, even when they’re arguing over the silliest and most trivial of subjects, than he does in anyone else's company. He'd spent a long time thinking that the stray feelings he occasionally had would stop, fade, that he'd grow used to Caroline and not find her quite so engaging.

That hadn't happened, if anything his affection had grown, multiplied. When his graduation had loomed, he'd come to accept that likelihood that what he felt for Caroline wasn't ever going to leave him, that he could either act or suffer.

He'd chosen action, had endured some suffering as a side effect. He rather thought that was over now.

"I did plan to seduce you," Klaus admits. "I was going to make you breakfast and ask you on a proper date the next day."

"Romantic," Caroline teases, a smile curling her lips.

He relaxes his grip, lightly brushing his fingertips over her waist, a spot where she's desperately ticklish and Caroline squirms, a laugh bubbling from her. "Okay!" she exclaims. "Fine, that was uncalled for. Romantic is good. And  _maybe_  you never actually  _said_ friends with benefits."

He's surprised she's capitulated so easily. "Admitting I was right? That it was your idea? Thank you, sweetheart."

"Nope, sorry. I might have thrown out the term but it was only because you reaffirmed our friendship while we were doing it."

Ah. Of course there’s a catch.

" _Doing_  it?" Klaus repeats disbelievingly. "Really, love?"

She huffs in exasperation, slapping his shoulder lightly. "You know what I mean. I was in your bed, down to my panties with your head between my thighs, and you asked me if we were friends. What was a girl supposed to think?"

It takes a moment to find the memory because, as fond as he is of it, they've ended up in a similar position often. "I did," Klaus concedes. "I didn't mean it like that but I did say it, didn't I?"

"Ha!" Caroline crows. "See? It was a natural assumption."

He resists the urge to argue - clarifying his intentions  _now_ is a waste of time. Why rehash the past when they finally seem to be on the same page? "I think," Klaus says, resting his forehead against hers, "that you and I are  _terrible_ at assumptions."

Her grip on him firms, and he feels her nod. "Yeah, we should probably avoid them from now on."

Klaus has no objections. Caroline's serious expression shifts before he can say another word and she smirks as she leans back. He forgets what he wants to ask when she peels his shirt from her body. She wraps an arm around his neck, shifting her hips until his cock is pressed against the barely covered heat between her thighs. She kisses his shoulder, licks up the line of his throat to murmur in his ear, "Now, I've got like forty minutes before I have to get ready for class. Usually I'd  _assume_ that you could get me off at least once in that time but since we're not doing that anymore…"

It's not a challenge Klaus is capable of backing down from.

He eases himself backwards, stilling Caroline when she moves to follow, and her breath hitches in surprise when he keeps sliding down. He holds her gaze as his lips drag over the fabric of her knickers and she moans softly when he opens his mouth over her clit, his tongue teasing her through the cotton. Her legs widen, her hand reaching out to brace against the wall as her eyes grow hazy. He turns his head to scrape his hair roughened cheek over the quivering muscle of her inner thigh, delighting in the faint red mark that lingers when he pulls away. He does the same to the other side, sucks a mark into her skin for good measure. She says his name pleadingly, sighs when he tugs her underwear aside so he can lick her properly. He swirls his thumb over the fluttering entrance of her body as he applies his mouth to her clit, wanting her wetter before he takes her with his fingers. Her hips flex when he sucks, a high pitched noise of need coming from her that she quickly cuts off.

Klaus sucks harder, flicking her sensitive flesh with his tongue. He wants to smile but he has more pressing matters to attend to. He'll get her off, more than once. As much as he'd love to stay in bed with Caroline all day Klaus knows that he can't, not today.

They'll have other days, ones with fewer demands to see to, where he'll test just how loud she can get.


	10. Chapter 10

**You're The Nicest Thing (Chapter Ten)**

**Caroline (9:12 AM):**   _Et tu, Bonnie Bennett?!_

 **Bonnie (9:13 AM):**   _I have no idea what that means._

 **Bonnie (9:13 AM):**   _I've only just poured my second cup of coffee, Caroline._

 **Bonnie (9:14 AM):**   _It's too early for cryptic. And for exclamation points._

 **Caroline (9:14 AM):**   _Well, caffeine wise, you're ahead of me._

 **Caroline (9:15 AM):**   _I did wake up with orgasms so maybe I've got the alertness edge._

 **Caroline (9:15 AM):**   _That's right, orgasms. PLURAL._

 **Bonnie (9:16 AM):**   _I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT._

 **Bonnie (9:16 AM):**   _Ugh._

 **Caroline (9:16 AM):**   _Sorrynotsorry._

 **Caroline (9:17 AM):**   _Especially since I've been informed that you're the one taking the bets?!_

 **Bonnie (9:17 AM):**   _Ah._

 **Bonnie (9:17 AM):**   _I'd wondered when that would come out._

 **Bonnie (9:18 AM):**   _It's not like the betting was ever my idea._

 **Bonnie (9:18 AM):**   _I just kind of fell into the job? Kat says it's because I'm usually trustworthy but sometimes scary._

 **Caroline (9:19 AM):**   _I guess that's true._

 **Bonnie (9:19 AM):**   _I just keep them orderly, make sure everyone pays up. If anyone can appreciate a solid organizational system it's you, isn't it?_

 **Caroline (9:19 AM):**   _Low blow, Bon._

 **Bonnie (9:20 AM):**   _It was chaos before I took over._

 **Caroline (9:20 AM):**   _Yeah, the logical thing to do, in that case, would have been to STOP placing bets._

 **Bonnie (9:21 AM):**   _Poor stressed students don't care about logic when entertainment and extra cash is on the line._

 **Bonnie (9:21 AM):** _We were betting rolls of quarters in the beginning and you know how precious those were._

 **Caroline (9:21 AM)** :  _Wow. SUCH commitment._

 **Bonnie (9:22 AM):** _It really was._

 **Bonnie (9:22 AM):**   _Who knew it would drag on for so long?_

 **Caroline (9:22 AM):**   _Well, tonight I'm heading over to Klaus' for leftover lasagna. I'm going to pin him down to figure out an official first date-date._

 **Caroline (9:22 AM):**   _And then I might pin him down to repay the favor he did for me earlier. The one where he used his mouth._

 **Caroline (9:23 AM):**   _That resulted in the multiple orgasms I just mentioned._

 **Bonnie (9:23 AM):**   _CAROLINE._

 **Caroline (9:23 AM):**  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Caroline (9:24 AM):**   _Shut down the betting or suffer through super graphic play by plays of my sex life every time we talk for the foreseeable future._

 **Caroline (9:24 AM):**   _FYI, Klaus is down for some really dirty stuff._

 **Caroline (9:25 AM):**   _Gonna treat myself to an under the bed restraint kit._

 **Bonnie (9:25 AM):**   _I love you but sometimes you're the worst._

 **Caroline (9:26 AM):**   _I'll own that._

 **Caroline (9:26 AM):**   _Do we have a deal?_

 **Bonnie (9:26 AM):**   _Yeah, fine._

 **Bonnie (9:26 AM):**   _I suppose it's a fair trade._

 **Bonnie (9:26 AM):**   _And I'm happy for you, btw._

 **Caroline (9:27 AM):**   _TY!_

 **Caroline (9:27 AM):**   _I'm pretty happy for me too._

* * *

The room is packed when Caroline walks in, the seats near the front where she usually sits occupied. She tamps down her annoyance because she  _should_ have planned for this. Their professor's finals are notoriously difficult so she gets why everyone has decided to show up on the last day for the promised study outline. Violet Fell catches her eye from her seat closer to the back of the room and waves, head tipping to the empty seat to her left.

Caroline smiles in gratitude, making her way up the center aisle. Violet's in the same program, had been a year behind until Caroline had had to rearrange things to deal with her mom's cancer treatments and extended her time in grad school. They have two classes together this semester and Violet's always willing to share notes. Caroline has to squeeze passed a few people, muttering apologies, and she drops down into the empty seat with a sigh. "Well," she huffs, "clearly I picked the wrong day to run late."

Violet laughs, bumping her shoulder against Caroline, "Kind of, yeah. I've known you for two years and I think this is the first time I've ever shown up to class before you. I'm patting myself on the back a little." She lowers her voice and leans in a little to give the illusion of privacy, "Hot date with the boyfriend?"

Caroline presses her lips tightly together for a moment, attempting to smother the smile that surely would have been dorky in an attempt to play it at least a  _little_  cool. "More like… casual sleepover with the guy I hope to be using the boyfriend label with in the near future."

This morning hadn't been at all casual but Violet isn't in the tier of friend with whom Caroline is comfortable bragging about her wake up workout. Caroline's thighs twinge when she crosses her legs and she leans forward to struggle out of her coat. She glances around, hoping no one will notice that if she's blushing.

"Oh, that's nice!" Violet exclaims. "It sucks that you and Klaus broke up but I'm glad you're getting over it."

Caroline's head swivels, confusion filling her. She and Violet are only superficially friends, their conversations usually related to classwork, but she's met Klaus plenty of times when he'd helped himself to the other half of whatever study table Caroline and Violet were occupying in the library. Caroline's sure she'd have mentioned that they were only friends. "Klaus and I didn't break up," she says slowly.

Violet's brows creep up in surprise. "Huh, did not peg you for an open relationship kind of girl." Caroline sputters, shocked, and Violet hastens to continue, "Not that there's anything wrong with that! It's the 21st century and polyamory is nothing shameful. I was just saying..."

Caroline shakes her head, a small smile forming as her surprise turns to amusement at Violet's hasty reassurances. "No, it's fine. I definitely am not cut out for an open relationship. Only child, never mastered the whole sharing thing. I get a little possessive. I just meant that we didn't break up because Klaus wasn't my boyfriend. He was just my friend."

Violet appears skeptical, "Really? You guys always seemed so… I don't even know. I totally thought you were together. I mean, he always disappeared and returned with chocolate at the exact moment you started getting hangry. That's an A+ boyfriend move."

Caroline supposes she should expect a whole lot of moments like this. A casual comment or an observation that has her looking back with new eyes. Where she'll wish she could pop back in time to slap the past version of herself that had absolutely refused to even consider pulling Klaus out of the box labeled BFF. She's betting the I-told-you-so that come from  _certain_  people (ahem, Katherine) won't be as gently perplexed as Violet's. It's annoyingly obvious that a whole bunch of other people had seen things Caroline had missed.

Managing the realization on her own is for the best, Caroline thinks. She tends to dig in her heels when people try to tell her what to do. She and Klaus might have ended up more  _My Best Friend's Wedding_ than  _When Harry Met Sally_  and that would have been awful. "Don't worry about it," Caroline offers sincerely. "I've been told that we gave off that vibe."

Violet nods, her expression turning curious, "So… the new guy. Is he cute?"

She smirks but hides it, rummaging through her bag. This part is gonna be fun. Klaus will  _hate_ that 'cute' had been used as a descriptive adjective of any part of his person. " _Very_  cute."

"Nice. How did you meet him?"

She laughs ruefully, "Remember how I said Klaus  _wasn't_  my boyfriend?"

Understanding dawns and Violet shakes her head with a conspiratorial smile, "Huh. Somehow I don't think Klaus will object to the boyfriend label. Not with the way he's always looked at you."

Caroline doesn't think he will either though she will admit to a couple butterflies about the prospect of actually having that conversation. She's been rehearsing various speeches since she'd left his apartment. Well, since she left his  _building_. Klaus had kissed her up against his door just after she'd bundled up, the hot urgent brain meltingly good kind of kiss, and Caroline hadn't snapped out of the haze until she'd been hit with a cold winter wind. She's always been a big believer in preparation but, when she's in the moment, she doubts the words will come out smoothly.

At least, Caroline assures herself, Klaus tends to like her lack of brain to mouth filter. Even finds it endearing. Another A+ boyfriend material quirk that Caroline totally should have paid more attention to.

* * *

She's been ready for a solid quarter of an hour, hair and makeup complete, carefully chosen outfit on. Except for the shoes because Caroline's pacing and there's no need to piss off her downstairs neighbor with the repetitive click clack of her high heels.

Klaus isn't supposed to pick her up for another ten minutes but she's too excited to sit down or stand still. She'd expected nerves but, as she'd showered and blown out her hair, they hadn't appeared. She's perfectly calm, happy. It's been an embarrassingly long time since she's been on a first date but Caroline knows that, even if she's out of practice, Klaus won't care.

They're going to a restaurant they've been to before, albeit a nicer one that they use for big celebrations. The plan includes a movie afterwards, something they've done dozens of times. When they'd been making plans Klaus had expressed surprise at the simplicity of her suggestions but Caroline had wanted to keep it classic and undeniably date-y. Dinner and a movie is perfect since it's way too cold to linger outside.

The place, the activities, neither matter. The intent does.

There are, Caroline has begun to realize, some serious benefits to dating your best friend. She isn't going to have to agonize over her dinner order, debating over the pros and cons of the items on the menu. She won't have to worry about messiness (Klaus has seen her drunkenly consume spaghetti  _and_  attempt to eat cake a lava cake while lying down) or likelihood of offensive garlic breath (she already has a toothbrush stashed in the cup next to his sink). Klaus isn't going to be condescending about her course of study or lecture her on the low chances of actually making a living as a writer. There will be no vague distaste on his face when she talks about growing up in a small town in Virginia. He's not going to nod and smile and laugh at her jokes solely because he's hoping on improving his chances of getting into her pants.

She already knows she enjoys his company and isn't that the whole point of dating?

The knock at her door startles her and Caroline yelps, slipping when she turns, her tights sliding against her laminate floor. She catches herself on her couch, cursing when she stubs her toe. Another knock, slightly more insistent, has her hobbling toward the door. "One second!" she calls, fumbling with the locks.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asks immediately, his eyes scanning her for signs of injury.

"Totally fine! Nylon and slippery floors and surprises don't mix."

"Surprises?"

"You're early."

"Early is on time and on time is late," Klaus says, repeating words Caroline has definitely used. The smirk says he's making fun of her but she's distracted from replying when he pulls his hand from behind his back, a small bunch of purple flowers in his hand. Tulips, she realizes, upon closer inspection. Tied with a matching ribbon.

"Wow," she drawls, taking them from his hand. "You've got moves."

Klaus shrugs, falsely modest. "I like to think so." He leans in, his lips brushing her temple. "You look lovely, Caroline."

She sways a little when he pulls back, the urge to lean into him strong. He's wearing her favorite cologne and she wonders if he'd somehow known of her fondness for its scent in his skin. She smooths the front of her green lace dress to occupy her hands.

Caroline reminds herself that they have reservations so she shouldn't get handsy, before stepping back into her apartment, "Come in. Let me grab my shoes."

He brushes passed her once she steps aside, heading to her tiny kitchen and reaching up to grab a vase from the top of her cupboards. The one she likes the best because it had come with a floral arrangement from her dad. He fills it with water and Caroline finds herself watching him.

Klaus is at home in her home, just as she knows she is at his.

He glances up as he stops the tap, expression expectant. "Everything all right, love?"

"Do you want… are we…" she struggles for words, blowing out a frustrated breath. Klaus waits patiently and Caroline lifts her chin, meeting his eyes squarely.

Time to just word vomit the thoughts that had been bugging her.

"It's been pointed out to me, kind of a lot, that you've been an awesome boyfriend without ever  _being_  my boyfriend so I figure we should do something about that."

"Oh? And what would you suggest?"

"You could, you know,  _be_  my boyfriend. If you wanted." She holds her breath, her toes curling into the floor, her upper arms locked to her torso. Klaus approaches slowly, plucking the flowers from her hand, dropping them into the vase and setting it aside.

The light in his eyes is mischievous; he grabs her hands, his palms sliding up her stiff arms, before he tugs her closer, "Hmm,  _before_  our first date? That's awfully fast. Maybe a man wants to be wooed."

Caroline snorts, slipping her arms around his neck, "You want to take it slow? Not put out until the third date, maybe? I was planning on going home with you but I can end the night alone, with a face mask and some cuticle oil, on my couch if you prefer."

Klaus is shaking his head before she finishes speaking, "Now let's not be hasty. I grocery shopped this afternoon to ensure that I had the finest midnight snack selections on hand."

"Oh, if you've braved the horrors of the grocery store…"

His arm wraps around her waist, a smile just beginning to form. "An awesome boyfriend wouldn't allow you to starve, would he?" he says, perfectly casual.

Caroline laughs, brushes a kiss across his lips, relief making her giddy. "So very modest."

She makes to pull away but Klaus doesn't let her, his arm flexing to keep her close. "You can't have thought I'd object."

There'd been a teeny thread of doubt. In the years she's known him Klaus has dated extensively but usually pretty casually. There'd been a serious girlfriend when the blow up with his parents had happened, it had taken Caroline months to poke and prod out the details. A slightly drunken Klaus had confessed that he hadn't been willing to occupy the same city as his father, had jumped at his brother Elijah's offer of enough money to get him out. A flurry of applications had landed him a spot in an art program and, as plans were being made, Genevieve (a  _very_ pretty redhead who Caroline  _might_ have devoted some serious time to Insta-stalking) had confessed she wasn't willing to attempt long distance.

They'd broken up, amicably, according to Klaus. And while she hadn't doubted him Caroline had always chalked up his preference to short-ish uncomplicated flings to lingering bitterness over how that relationship had ended. He's watching her carefully and Caroline attempts to explain, "I didn't want to push you into anything. You do tend to avoid labels."

"Not with you," Klaus says firmly. "I am perfectly content with whatever label tells people that your mine. Besides, I quite like it when you're pushy. Or are you forgetting how thoroughly I enjoyed myself the last time you were in my bed making demands?"

It's been less than thirty-six hours. Caroline's recollection is crystal clear.

She presses her lips together, trying to hide a smile. "Good point."

He leans in, catching her mouth in a kiss that starts soft. She inhales sharply, her lips parting, hand sliding into his hair to keep him close. The kiss lingers, heats, the press of their bodies insistent. Caroline quickly forgets about their reservations.

Maybe,  _occasionally_ , when there's a really good reason, a little lateness is allowable.

* * *

"I  _knew_  you two were going to be nauseating. I've never hated the fact that I'm always right more."

Caroline rolls her eyes at the familiar strident voice and Klaus stiffens, his shoulders going rigid under her palms. They're at Lucien's café for game night again. It had been a fun night last time and Caroline figures that, if they showed up and spend money, Lucien might keep his mouth shut about any assumptions he's made about how hastily they'd left last week. Klaus is on a stool at the counter, she's standing between his legs – close but perfectly respectable for the hour and the romantically lit establishment. They're waiting on several friends but it's probably a good thing Katherine's the first to arrive. Certain boundaries need to be set.

Caroline turns to face Katherine, snagging Klaus hand and wrapping it around her midsection before she rests her hands on his bent knees and leans back into him. If Kat thinks being obnoxious is going to faze either of them Caroline's just going to have to nip that assumption in the bud. She offers a sweet smile, "Hi, Katherine.  _So_  good to see you! How was your day?"

Kat slips onto the stool next to them, ignoring Caroline's pointed politeness. "Same old, same old. Kicking ass and taking names. So this," she waves her hand, encompassing both Caroline and Klaus and their closeness, "Is really happening, huh?"

"You literally helped me pick out a dress for our first date last week," Caroline points out, not bothering to hide her exasperation. "I borrowed your purse. So yeah, it's happening."

"Awfully generous of you, Katerina." Klaus notes, his surprise clear. "I rather thought you'd be miffed that you, yet again, lost money because of us."

Caroline elbows him lightly even as Katherine's mouth opens, her eyes spitting outrage. Caroline slashes a hand through the air before Kat can voice whatever snidely sassy comment she has at the ready, "Nope, not tonight. Actually, I'm going to call for a cease fire between you two. At least whenever you're in my hearing. I know you're both secretly into the verbal judo you do so I wouldn't want to take it away entirely."

Kat looks like she's about to protest and Caroline would bet that if she turned around Klaus' face would read denial as well. She pushes ahead, "I recognize that neither of you is the sunshine and rainbows and kumbaya type but you're just going to have to learn to deal with each other in a  _slightly_  less snippy way."

Kat pouts, Klaus grumbles, but Caroline stays firm. "I love you both and we're all grownups. It seriously won't kill you."

Klaus fingers twitch where they're pressed into her stomach and she's pretty sure he skips a couple breaths given how still he goes.

Whoops. She maybe should have kept a lid on the love confession until they were in private. She'll have to do better once they're alone.

There's a tense moment where Klaus and Kat appear to try to kill each other with the power of their minds. Caroline thinks it's a draw because Klaus' stiffness eases just as Katherine tosses her hair over her shoulder. "Well, I guess I should order a drink if I'm supposed to play nice," she says, with an aggrieved sigh.

It's not gracious but Caroline will take it.

Klaus rests his head on Caroline's shoulder, lifting a hand to get Lucien's attention. "It's on me. In the interest of peace."

Caroline smiles, "Somebody's getting some later," she jokes, turning her head to plant a lingering kiss on his cheek, hoping he'll understand that she's sincerely appreciative of his overture. "Good thing I'm wearing cute underwear," she adds, just to push Kat's buttons. As a little payback for all the bets and commentary.

Katherine makes a disgusted noise, turning to peruse the cocktail menu written on the chalkboards behind the bar. "Nauseating," she mutters, loud enough for them both to hear.

Caroline doesn't scold her, too distracted by Klaus, who has taken the opportunity to slip his hand under her shirt while Katherine's not paying attention. His thumb strokes a line between her belly button and the waistband of her jeans, slow and deliberate. Her abs tighten at every brush and she fights the urge to squirm.

Caroline deeply regrets inviting all their friends as his lips brush her neck. With all the prying eyes there's no possible way they can sneak away to the employee bathroom discreetly.

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

It's too cold to talk much when they leave the café. They exchange a look before burrowing into their scarves and Caroline loops her arm through Klaus' before they hurry in the direction of her apartment. They'd spent most of the evening engrossed in separate games. Marcel had related how the previous week's Risk game had gone and, still miffed at his massive loss, and he'd insisted that Klaus and Caroline teaming up to take out the competition before turning on each other was unsporting.

He had a point, a small one, but neither Klaus nor Caroline had ever claimed to be above playing dirty to win.

She'd had fun, indulged in a little nostalgia by roping Kat, Bonnie and Elena into a game of Candyland. When Klaus had caught her eye and tilted his head toward the door, Caroline hadn't hesitated to pull out the ol' yawn and stretch and pretend like she was exhausted.

Her friends hadn't tried to hide their skepticism but Caroline had initiated a speedy round of hugs and made a quick escape. If Elena gets to disappear with her new boyfriend and be all lovey dovey Caroline totally deserves a turn.

She takes her mittens and hat off as soon as they enter Klaus' building, stowing them in her purse before turning her attention to the buttons on her coat. An idea had popped into her head as they'd walked, their frantic pace and furtive looks hitting her as familiar, even if they're both sober and it's too cold to make stops to paw at each other this time.

When the elevator doors slide open, revealing an empty car, Caroline takes it as a sign.

She walks in, hitting the button for her floor and the door close button. Then she grabs the lapels of Klaus' jacket, backing into the wall and hauling him with her. "This would be easier if I'd thought to wear a dress," she mutters, her hands dropping to pop open the button of her jeans.

"You'd be half frozen," Klaus points out, his eyes glued to her motions.

"True. At least my place is higher up than yours so at least we have more time."

Klaus had seemed confused at first, but understanding dawns when she presses his hand against her stomach. He takes over, crowding close, and Caroline sucks in a deep breath when his hand slips into her jeans. A groan rumbles from him when he finds her underwear damp his finger slips underneath the lace, curving into her as his thumb presses into her clit.

She buries her face into his shoulder to muffle her whine, leaning more heavily against the wall and hitching a leg over his hip, "You kinda missed last time," she gasps in hopes that he'll take the hint and give her more.

Klaus' mouth brushes her ear, "I was drunk. And not yet privy to all the things that you like." His thumb moves, begins tracing slick slow circles around her clit, even as his teeth bite down on her earlobe. Caroline's hands clench the fabric of his jacket as her thighs shake and threaten her balance. "Your wet, love," Klaus notes, his voice thick. "Have you been thinking about this?"

She nods, "The Deja vu kinda hit me as were walking home. It was just too cold to do any making out in convenient alleyways."

He eases another finger inside of her, hooking and rubbing as the motions of his thumb speed up, her hips rocking as pleasure builds. "There's always next summer. We can try it again then."

She moans her agreement, pressing her lips to his throat. Klaus glances over his shoulder, a sigh escaping. His fingers still and Caroline whines a protest. "Look at me," he urges, and when she does she can see he's apologetic. "We're almost at your floor. We're going to have to pause."

Damn it.

She's tense with frustration when he eases back, shivering at the brush of his hands against her belly as he gently re-fastens her fly. "Ugh, I'd forgotten how much this part sucked."

He presses a kiss to her forehead, amusement coloring his tone, "I've grown far too fond of the sounds you make when you're desperate to come to deprive myself of them. This is only momentary. Does that help?"

"Kind of," Caroline grumbles, slumping into him, willing her pounding heart to steady. "It's totally my own fault."

Klaus is wise enough not to agree, palms tracing the lines of her body in a way that's now gentle and meant to soothe. The elevator pings, the doors sliding open. Caroline shakes herself, reaching into her bag to fish out her keyring. Her hands aren't super cooperative, still a little twitchy, and she hands her keys off to Klaus when they reach her front door.

He lets them in without comment and Caroline immediately begins stripping away her clothes. It really had been so much simpler last time, her summer dress easy to remove. Her boots are kicked off first, landing not so neatly and she lets her coat fall to the floor. Her cardigan follows and the loose tank she'd worn underneath is whipped over her head to join the heap.

Klaus doesn't seem to mind the extra layers, the time it's taking her to shed them, the heat in his eyes growing as he watches her discard each piece of clothing. She reaches back for the clasp in her bra, pausing and thinking back. Her memories of that first night, up until the end, aren't the clearest. "Oops. I think my bra stayed on for longer, didn't it?"

Klaus shakes his head, stepping forward and smoothing the straps off her shoulders. His mouth follows, planting a kiss on the faint red line left behind. "It's not going to be a faithful re-enactment, love. You'll come for me this time. Often."

Caroline's not going to object to  _that_.

She loses her bra, pressing her mouth together as Klaus' rough palms shape her breasts, teasing her nipples into sharp points. His head's tipped down, watching his hands on her skin, until he glances up, lips wet and pupils blown. His head dips, mouth wrapping around her nipple and Caroline swallows harshly. She gropes for a shred of control, "Take off your pants," she rasps. "And get on the couch."

Klaus eyes narrow, a touch defiant as he straightens. He backs away, reaching back to grasp the neck of his shirt, yanking it over his head. Another deviation but, watching his muscles flex as he undoes his belt in jerky motions, it's one Caroline approves of. His movements are deft this time, sidestepping her furniture, until he's in front of the couch. He strips the rest of his clothing away quickly, sinking down onto the cushions. He holds her gaze as he wraps his hand around his cock, his hips thrusting up as he treats himself to a lazy stroke.

Oh, so he wants to play dirty?

She keeps her expression placid, easing her jeans and panties off her hips and down her thighs. She kicks them aside and steps in Klaus' direction, letting one hand smooth up her stomach to pinch her nipple. Klaus jolts when she does it, shifting restlessly on the couch. She moves slowly, considering her options. Last time she'd climbed on his lap, urged him to come apart with her hand, and the idea has some appeal.

Still, she doesn't want to be predictable.

She settles next to him, on his left side, lifting her thigh to hook over his knee. His brows rise Caroline grasps his wrist, pulling his hand from his cock and replacing it with hers. He tenses, a heavy breath leaving him when she runs her thumb over the head, smearing the bead of precum she finds. She uses her free hand to press his to her thigh and Klaus takes the hint immediately, his palm travelling up until it curves over her. She moans when he delves into her folds, face heating slightly at her obvious slickness when his fingers tease her entrance. She can  _hear_  it, the wet glide of his fingers slipping into her. Klaus doesn't notice her embarrassment and, when he twitches in her palm, Caroline feels the twinge of unease melt away.

She remembers saying that she liked how much he wanted her the first time they did this. Clearly a sentiment Klaus shares.

She reaches for him, her motions steady on his cock even as she presses a palm to his cheek. Caroline leans in to kiss him, open mouthed and hot. She moans when he pulls out of her and rubs her clit, her legs beginning to shake. "I like this," Klaus rumbles, when he pulls away. His eyes flit down, watching as his fingers ease back into her body. He pushes deep, his palm firm and rubbing against her. Her back arches, searching for friction against her clit. He makes a noise of approval, "Good girl," he rasps. "Let me give you what you need."

Her thighs spread wider, opening for more contact, and she closes her eyes in an attempt to concentrate, tightening her grip on his cock and speeding up her strokes, her palm passing over the head to make the glide easier. He's pressed all along her side and she pays attention to the tensing of his muscles, the heat he begins to give off as his breathing picks up speed. He nuzzles her jaw, presses an urgent kiss to her lips, "Look at me. Tell me you're close."

Caroline's eyes flutter open to meet his gaze, sees the strain in him. Suddenly his fingers aren't enough. She wants to be closer. "Stop," she grits out, sitting up. Klaus hands steady her shaky limbs as she throws a leg over his lap. She rocks against him, sliding his cock against her soaked flesh, biting her lip to keep from crying out. Klaus lets out a guttural curse, his hands on her hips keeping her from sinking down, his arms shaking with the strain. "Condom. Still in my pocket."

Of the pants that are way too far away. She and Klaus have been having sex for two months, he would have told her if there was anything to worry about health-wise. She shakes her head, her hair sticking to her damp skin. "We don't need it. Right? I have the implant. It's only been you all year. It's only going to  _be_ you."

He wraps his hand around her neck, urging her down so he can lick into her mouth. The kiss is frantic, and messy and Caroline's breathless as she struggles to keep up. She moans when his grip relaxes and she sinks down, the first few inches easing past her fluttering muscles. He tears his mouth away, thrusting up to bury himself fully inside of her, "That's right, sweetheart. Only me," he says, his voice a hoarse scratch.

She digs her nails into his shoulders, even as her hips grind down, "You know that goes  _both_ ways."

Klaus grins, slouching deeper into the couch, a hand gripping her ass and urging her to move. "I wouldn't have it any other way." His free hand pushes between their bodies, his fingers trapping her clit and squeezing gently. She whimpers, head tipping forward to watch him touch her. She increases the speed of her rocking, chasing the release, impatient even as it rushes towards her.

It's his name on her lips as she comes, his arms catching her and gathering her close when she might have lost her balance and tipped back. His motions grow frantic, the pumping of his hips losing its finesse. Caroline doesn't mind, panting into the slightly damp skin at his throat as he shudders underneath her.

He buries the sound he makes when he comes in her skin, gasps for breath as his hands hold her to him.

The rest of the world intrudes on her haze annoyingly quickly, goosebumps appearing on her arms. The cool air of her apartment meets her sweat slick skin, leaving Caroline shivering. Klaus's palms span her back, rubbing up and down her spine. "You're cold. Let's go to your bed," he murmurs. He stretches to reach the tissues on the side table, offering her the box before easing her back.

She cleans up the rush of wetness when he pulls out, and Klaus is quick to follow when Caroline rises. She's a little wobbly, the muscles in her thighs slow to adjust to being upright. Klaus huffs a laugh as he steadies her and Caroline glares playfully, "Don't even  _think_  about saying what I know you want to say."

He grins, "My lips are sealed."

Well, Caroline doesn't want  _that_. She presses her lips to his quickly, just long enough to tug his lower lip between her teeth. "Let's not be hasty. I totally encourage you talking once we're in bed."

"Noted," Klaus replies, rougher than before.

She takes a quick trip to the bathroom while Klaus wanders into her bedroom. She pauses to ogle his backside a little, the bunching of muscle as he walks. Klaus catches her, the smug smirk on his face a clear indicator that he doesn't mind the attention. The cold still bugging her, Caroline grabs her fluffy winter robe from the back of the bathroom door before she leaves, turns the thermostat up a couple notches before joining Klaus.

He's under the covers and his lips twist slightly with dismay when he sees her clothed state. He doesn't comment, lifting the edge of the blanket in invitation. Caroline slides in, keeps going until she's pressed along the length of him. He rolls onto his back, taking her with him, until she's half sprawled over him. Caroline yanks the blankets up to their necks, dropping a kiss to Klaus' chest, lingering to feel his heart beating. "I meant what I said earlier, you know. At the cafe."

"Hmm?" Klaus asks, slightly drowsy.

"I love you," Caroline says, looking up just in time to see his eyes fly open. She reads shock but there's something warmer there too. "I said it earlier when we were talking to Kat. So you can't think me saying it now is just the hot sex endorphins scrambling my brain. It was a little flippant but I do. Love you."

He clears his throat, "I believe I said something like that the other day."

"Yup," Caroline agrees softly. His declaration had been said in a rush, lost in the rapid fire revelations. She hadn't asked for clarification. She'd anticipated that the phrase would be hard for him, knows Klaus has been thinking about her in more than friendly ways for a long time and struggling with how to convey his shifting feelings. She finds that she really doesn't need the words, secure in how she feels. In how he  _makes_  her feel. "And you've been showing it. I can't believe it took me so long to catch on."

Klaus smiles teasingly, dimples carved deep into his cheeks, "You really were uncharacteristically slow on the uptake."

She glares, poking his side half-heartedly in admonishment, "Just for that I'm going to stay here, nice and cozy, while you make the midnight snack."

Klaus scoffs but doesn't protest. Neither of them will ever make it on The Food Network but he's slightly more proficient in the culinary arts. "Was that a hint that you're hungry, milady?"

Caroline shakes her head, laying down fully and letting out a long breath. "I'm good. Are you good?"

His hand drifts up her back and Caroline hums contentedly. Klaus' voice is pitched low rumble and she feels it where they're pressed together, "I am very good."

"Wanna take a nap?" she asks, the words beginning to slur. "We can do the dirty talk thing after."

Klaus' laugh is soft, rich with fondness and warmth, "Whatever you want, Caroline."

She drifts off easily, lulled by the beating of Klaus' heart under her ears. She thinks she hears him say that he loves her too, though it's possible that's part of a dream.

One day it won't be a barely audible whisper in the dark. She's not going anywhere, neither is Klaus. They'll have plenty of time for him to manage the words when she's awake.

She'll totally have to think of some appropriate positive reinforcement for when that day comes.

* * *

**Group: Blonde Jokes Encouraged**

**Katherine (11:17 PM):**   _Put me down for four years from mid-January._

 **Bonnie (11:18 PM):**   _What?_

 **Katherine (11:18 PM)** :  _For Klaus to propose._

 **Katherine (11:19 PM):**   _I don't remember the exact date but that's when she dragged his wasted ass home. Klaus is exactly the sort of cheeseball to propose on the anniversary of their first conversation._

 **Katherine (11:19 PM):**   _They better have an open bar considering how important booze has been in their major milestones._

 **Bonnie (11:20 PM):**   _We're not doing that anymore, remember?_

 **Bonnie (11:20 PM):** _We should probably delete this group chat._

 **Bonnie (11:20 PM):**   _And we will NEVER tell Caroline that we had a group chat she wasn't invited to._

 **Elena (11:21 PM):**   _Yeah, we're going to have to take that one to the grave._

 **Elena (11:21 PM):**   _But put me down for a year from next May. After Care graduates._

 **Elena (11:22 PM):**   _No way Klaus waits that longer than that._

 **Elena (11:22 PM):**   _They'll have a long engagement._

 **Elena (11:23 PM):**   _At least two years._

 **Katherine (11:23 PM):**   _All the better for Caroline to get her bridezilla on._

 **Katherine (11:24 PM):**   _You might have a point, GoodTwin._

 **Elena (11:24 PM):**   _Wow._

 **Elena (11:24 PM):**   _Will mark this occasion in my calendar, EvilTwin._

 **Bonnie (11:25 PM):**   _As cute as this rare bonding sesh is…_

 **Bonnie (11:25 PM):**   _And it REALLY is._

 **Bonnie (11:25 PM):**   _We are not placing bets._

 **Katherine (11:26 PM):**   _Come on, Bon Bon. You know you want to._

 **Bonnie (11:26 PM):**   _Caroline will murder me. Creatively._

 **Elena (11:27 PM):**   _No she won't. It's harmless fun. Plus, you're totally her maid of honor._

 **Katherine (11:28 PM):**   _You're only gung ho because you're rolling in our money right now._

 **Elena (11:28 PM):** _I did treat myself today._

 **Katherine (11:28 PM):**   _Ooooh, shoes?_

 **Elena (11:29 PM):**   _Bookbag. Leather and monogrammed. Classy and doctor appropriate. It'll still be nice when I'm finally finished school._

 **Katherine (11:30 PM):**   _So, super practical and boring?_

 **Katherine (11:30 PM):**   _That's not treating yourself._

 **Katherine (11:30 PM):**   _HOW DID WE SHARE A WOMB?_

 **Bonnie (11:31 PM):**   _A question for the ages._

 **Bonnie (11:31 PM):**   _Seriously, guys. No more bets on Caroline and Klaus._

 **Elena (11:32 PM)** :  _Then I guess we have to open the pools on you and Enzo._

 **Katherine (11:32 PM):**   _Oh my god, I am so proud._

 **Bonnie (11:33 PM):**   _You will not._

 **Elena (11:34 PM):**   _What shall we name the GC, Kat?_

 **Katherine (11:34 PM):**   _Let me ponder._

 **Katherine (11:35 PM):** _Bonnie Bennett and the Bangable Brit Stan Club?_

 **Bonnie (11:36 PM):**   _No. Just, no._

 **Katherine (11:36 PM):**   _You're right. I can do better._

 **Bonnie (11:37 PM):**   _Ugh, fine. I'm saving these screenshots to prove that I was under duress._

 **Katherine (11:37 PM):**   _Text Marcel and see if he's in. We all have jobs so let's not be stingy._

 **Bonnie (11:38 PM):**   _Will do._

 **Elena (11:39 PM):**   _Thanks, Bon! You're the best._


End file.
